Guardianes
by kurai-sho
Summary: se dice que el destino esta escrito desde que nacemos, entonces dos hermanos sin lazo de sangre unidor por el amor entre ellos y bajo la tutela de una poderosa familia deben tener algo enorme por delante no?
1. Prologo

–¡Hola a todos! He venido para…– Es interrumpido por una chica colgándose de su cuello y le dedica una pequeña sonrisa a Kurai-sho.

–Querrás decir hemos venido, después de todo la historia fue mi idea y aunque tú seas el escritor yo también colaboro, no lo olvides–

–Bueno sí, tienes razón– se dirige a los lectores –Les presento a mi hermana menor Mizore, autora intelectual de "Guardianes" y editora de sus respectivos capítulos–

–¡Esa soy yo!– sonríe ampliamente a los lectores –Mi hermano y yo esperamos que esta nueva historia sea de su agrado, así que sin más preámbulos los dejamos con el prólogo. ¡Que lo disfruten!

–Ya la oyeron– sonriendo mientras dice adiós junto a su hermana.

–_**Mmmmm– **_dioses hablando  
–_mmmmm__**– **_zanpakutō hablando_**  
**_–_**mmmmm**__**– **_hollow hablando_**  
**_–_mmmmm__**– **_personaje hablando_**  
**_Y como siempre entre paréntesis con guión los pensamientos, por ejemplo esto para que quede claro – (mmmmm)_** –**_

* * *

Siempre se ha dicho que todo viaje inicia con un simple paso y ninguno es la excepción.

Éste viaje en cuestión, largo y sinuoso, no empieza en el mundo que todos conocemos, de hecho inicia en un recinto oscuro, solitario y lleno de nada. Un sitio entre mundos, en un rincón donde todo converge y donde la historia de este viaje dio inicio, en ése calmado y oscuro lugar era donde ella vivía, hablamos de una hermosa mujer, quizá la más bella que alguien hubiese visto, de largo cabello oscuro y ojos morados, los cuales eran bellos y siniestros, casi al punto de resultar hipnóticos. Ésta mujer, digna de una belleza sobrenatural de piel blanca y nacarada, con una figura digna de un reloj de arena, vestía con un tradicional kimono en tonos violáceos y con estampados de pétalos de flores en llamas.

–_Su cena está lista Megami-sama_– Ese era el nombre de esta hermosa diosa de la oscuridad y el balance, quien como todos los días y en su callado estudio veía un hermoso espejo, el cual mostraba el simple mundo de los mortales.

–_**Ya voy Ryo-chan–**_ La llamada Ryo era una mujer hermosa de largos cabellos blancos, con piel morena clara y bellos ojos azul oscuro los cuales parecían casi negros. Su vestimenta consistía en lo que parecía ser un traje de sirvienta, de colores blanco y negro, con un mandil blanco al frente que se ceñía a la perfección a su curvilínea figura mientras sus manos juntas en su regazo completaron su respetuosa pose, quizá lo más significativo en ella eran sus orejas algo alargadas y como no seria así después de todo se trataba de una elfa oscura que servía a la diosa en cuestión.

–_Su cena se enfriará si se queda mirando el mundo mortal de nuevo, mi señora_– Expresó Ryo introduciendo un carrito con una apetitosa cena cubierta a dicha estancia.

–_**Estúpidos humanos, ¿cómo pueden ser capaces de tratarles así?**_**–** Murmuró la deidad indignada mientras la elfa curiosa, al igual que su especie, se aproximó al espejo/televisor para ver lo que su ama estaba observando.

–_Mi señora, ¿por qué está así de furiosa?_– Preguntó la mujer de cabellos blancos mientras la diosa seguía con la mirada fija en la superficie de cristal–

–_**Es por ellos**_**–** Dijo con calma al tiempo que el espejo le mostró aquella imagen tan familiar para la elfa.

–_Pero mi señora, ¿cómo iba usted a saber que uno de esos gillian se escurriría por la fisura? No fue su culpa que perdieran su familia–_ Replicó Ryo mientras Megami siguió concentrada en la imagen que delante de ambas.

–_**Eso lo sé perfectamente, pero sólo míralos, están tan solos y desamparados mis pobres pequeños–**_Eran los murmullos de la diosa quien tocó el espejo con sus ojos llenos de gran tristeza ante la imagen que veía.

Se podía ver una especie de escuela, aunque el hecho de leerse claramente en la entrada "Orfanato Santa Teresa" no eran indicativo de nada bueno, adentro de tal lugar pudo apreciarse con tal claridad a una de las encargadas, una mujer mayor de cuarenta años que tenía de forma visible algunas canas en el cabello. Dicha mujer no estaba de buen humor al estar regañando a un pequeño, el cual aparentaba tener unos 8 años, su cabello negro resaltaba gracias al obligatorio uniforme celeste con la insignia del Hospicio aunque el suyo estaba algo sucio y que otro de los niños estuviese llorando a espaldas de la mujer fueron indicativo que participó en una gran pelea. Ése niño de cabellos negros tenía ojos de color café oscuro y un rostro que si bien era infantil parecía demasiado serio, casi como si estuviera enojado.

–_De acuerdo Ryuuji, todavía sigo esperando el saber de tu pelea con Kenta_– Fueron las palabras de ésa mujer mientras el joven niño sólo le miró en silencio y con ojos nada amistosos mientras fruncía el ceño hacia el tal Kenta. En serio que Ryuuji por como él actuó aunque sus razones para la pelea eran muy simples.

–_Éste tonto empujó a Kumiko-chan y ni siquiera se disculpó con ella, al contrario solamente se rió_– Expresó señalando a la niña de coletas presente, era muy pequeña, quizá de unos 6 años. Sus ropas consistían en el mismo uniforme, pero la diferencia era que ella estaba usando una falda tableada, sus cabellos castaños claros eran lindos bajo el sol pero sus llorosos ojos gris oscuro daban a entender que había estado llorando.

–_No digas mentiras, Kenta dijo que tú empezaste todo– _De nuevo Ryuuji le lanzó una mirada bien molesta al niño escondido quien sólo se escondió tras la mujer.

–_¡Eso no es verdad, Aniki de verdad me defendió! ¡El mentiroso aquí es Kenta!–_ Finalmente la voz de Kumiko se dejó oír al ver semejante injusticia hacia su hermano mientras el rostro de la mujer enrojeció de la ira.

–¡_Ya estoy harta de ustedes, ambos se vienen conmigo directo a su castigo!–_ Sin consideración alguna los jaló de sus orejas para llevarlos al salón donde ellos serían disciplinados, si ésa mujer se hubiera volteado en ése instante habría podido ver una gran sonrisa llena de crueldad en el rostro de Kenta pero no lo hizo.

De regreso al recinto de la oscura diosa, ésta gruñía molesta y prometiéndole a la mujer un cruel castigo apenas estuviese en sus manos, sus delicados dedos tocaron las imágenes de los pequeños mientras su rostro molesto se suavizaba y una ligera sonrisa se asomaba ante su brillante idea.

–¿_Mi señora, en que está pensando ahora?–_ Cuestionó la elfa oscura a la deidad calmada que se puso de pie para ir a su armario y empezó a sacar toda la ropa que estaba en el mueble–

–_**Ryo-chan, en vez de hacer preguntas bien podrías ayudarme a elegir el mejor traje que tengo, deseo dar la impresión de una exitosa mujer dispuesta a encontrar su destino en un orfanato–**_ Fueron las palabras de Megami quien se ganó una mirada por parte de su sirvienta, la cual únicamente negó con la cabeza ante sus extrañas ideas, pero aún así comenzó a buscar lo que ella le había solicitado, era su deber porque así lo había prometido desde hace tiempo sin importar que evento fuese. Se concentraron tanto en la búsqueda del traje adecuado así como en los planes que la deidad le fue contando a Ryo que ninguna volvió a prestarle atención al espejo/televisor, de haberlo hecho habrían notado cierta grieta formándose en el cielo, de la cual parecía estarse asomando una figura oscura y demoniaca con una sonrisa siniestra. Ante tal figura se abrió un nuevo mundo, el cual prometía ser muy apetitoso, sobre todo por aquellas presencias que pudo sentir en determinado punto de la ciudad, sus garras abrieron aún más la grieta en su lucha por entrar y cambiar el destino de muchas personas.

* * *

¡Y el prólogo se acabó! Esperamos que este nuevo proyecto les haya parecido atrayente o por lo menos criticable, recuerden que todo tipo de comentarios se agradece y pasando al prólogo seguramente más de uno tiene dudas. Pues bien diré esto para aclarar, nuestros protagonistas Ryuuji y Kumiko son por completo personajes Oc, no se quiebren la cabeza tratando de saber de donde salieron y como no quiero dar más spoiler me quedaré en silencio.

–Yo tampoco diré nada así que ni me miren y seguro les gustó– Le sonríe esperanzada a su hermano.

–Eso espero porque esto apenas va a iniciar, ahora pasando a lo nuestro devuélvemelo– mirándola fijamente.

–¿Qué cosa? ¿Las fotos tuyas y de ese grupo de "amiguitas" pervertidas que tienes y juras no son tus novias?– Mueve las fotos frente al rostro de Kurai que se las arrebata para ir a quemarlas.

– ¡Al fin las tengo!– Sale de escena corriendo como loco.

–Lo bueno es que tengo copias– sonríe y huye graciosamente al ver que su hermano regresa.

–Escapó con copias, ¿verdad?– Suelta un suspiro resignado –Bueno, los veremos la próxima vez, siempre y cuando mi madre no sepa de esas fotos o me matará.

Hasta luego  
Atte. Kurai y Mizore  
Pd: ¿Alguien sabe cómo controlar a hermanitas chantajistas?


	2. C1: Familia

hola de nueva cuenta a todo mundo como les va en este momento, si lo se que raro es que este aqui por segunda vez en el día pero la edición del capitulo uno de la historia de mi hermanita ya termino -aparece en escena con un borrador en mano y un lápiz en el oído-  
si mi duro trabajo ha rendido muchos frutos - Kurai la mira alzando una ceja-  
porque el lápiz si la edición es en computadora?-Mizore sonríe mientras asiente-  
si lo se, esto es porque estuve haciendo otra cosa jejejeje -sale de escena dejándolo con muchas dudas-  
algo me dice que me va a ir mal, bueno pasare a responder los reviews

**david 98**: gracias por leer este fic y aquí esta el capitulo uno  
**Roy 4:** que bueno que te parece interesante esta rara idea de mi hermana -recibe un zape- auu, bueno ya veras como se relacionara todo  
**Akuma no Ryu:** me esforzare en conseguir esa evidencia puedes apostarlo en cuanto a lo de actualizar todo depende de ella no de mi  
**BLACK-DEATH:** tienes 8 hermanas? como sobrevives y bueno si el talento es cosa de famlia y ella lo tiene jejeje  
**sanada el tengu**: es la idea que surjan dudas al por mayor jejeje  
**Zafir09**: de hecho ella no es hermana es solo maestra aunque tienes azon necesita que alguien le de una buena lección  
**El angel de la oscuridad:** espero que la historia si se ponga buena y sobre nauto se paciente y lo veremos salir  
**charlychan500**: gracias por el consejo tratare de usarlo sin que se de cuenta o sufrire  
**kalosgoyo**: gracias por el comentario y muchas mas por el consejo tratare de averiguar algo  
**dub77**: todo es cosa de gustos ademas el rubio aparecerá al menos eso creo yo  
**naruto98**: oh paciencia ya veras como aparece naruto mas adelante solo ten paciencia

bueno me falto de responder un review pero ese corre a cargo de Miizore, adelante- dejándola pasar-  
**LeNashSkoll**: : Considero que fuiste demasiado machista al saber que éste fic tendría colaboración femenina, al parecer eres de los que juzga un libro por su portada o mejor dicho un fic por sus autores. Normalmente una historia se critica por su contenido, que lo hayas hecho por mí demuestren una gran falta de educación y cultura, deberías aprender que no todo es lo que parece, las mujeres también somos muy capaces de escribir excelentes fic's, detalle que "Guardianes" te mostrará con el pasar del tiempo

bueno como esto ya quedo y espero no haya pleito pasaremos a lo que sigue disfruten de la lectura

–Ya la oyeron– sonriendo mientras dice adiós junto a su hermana.

–**_Mmmmm– _**dioses hablando  
–_mmmmm**– **_zanpakutō hablando**_  
_**–**_mmmmm– _**hollow hablando**_  
_**–_mmmmm**– **_personaje hablando**_  
_**Y como siempre entre paréntesis con guión los pensamientos, por ejemplo esto para que quede claro – (mmmmm)**_ – _**

**_renuncia de derechos: _**todo lo que aqui parece a excepción de los oc tiene dueño y todo les pertenece a ellos no a mi o a Mziore... no nos demanden!

* * *

**Capitulo I: familia**

La ciudad estaba como siempre en cualquier miércoles, el tránsito de siempre, las personas gritándose frustradas por estar atrapadas en sus autos en las autopistas y claro, los peatones molestos deseando que el fin de semana llegase lo más pronto posible. Sí, todo era caos y más caos en la ciudad, pero en cualquier metrópoli moderna solía ser la misma escena, por eso mismo las personas estaban ya muy acostumbradas a eso, aunque lo que llama la atención en esos momentos no eran los insultos que se lanzaban aquel transportista y el taxista que recién habían chocado, no, lo que llamaba la atención de la gente era el lujoso auto de color negro que avanzaba entre el tránsito favorecido por todas las luces verdes que se colocaban en los semáforos como si desearan que avanzara lo más pronto posible.

Al volante una hermosa mujer de unos veintitantos años, de piel morena oscura y un extraño cabello blanco, parecía estar usando una especie de uniforme por lo que se veía, ya que usaba un chaleco negro y una blusa blanca que resaltaba su bien formado pecho, lo llamativo en ella era que a pesar de su aparente juventud su cabello recogido en un rodete debajo de su gorra de chofer por completo blanco colgaba suavemente atrayendo miradas a su persona, si algo muy extraño

–_**Eres toda una experta en conducir, Ryo-chan–**_ mencionó la voz dulce de su hermosa pasajera al tiempo que la aludida miraba por el retrovisor

–_Gracias mi señora, ¿pero porque viste así? Luce como una mortal cualquiera–_ mencionó la mujer del volante, delatada ahora como la sirvienta de aquella singular deidad femenina.

–_**Por eso mismo visto así, para pasar como cualquier mortal**_**–** la sonrisa que adornaba el rostro de la diosa era muy tranquila y segura, por el retrovisor su conductora solo le miraba con algunas dudas aunque tenía una buena idea de que iba a hacer la diosa.

Justo en esos momentos en el orfanato la mujer encargada de cuidar a los pequeños murmuraba cosas inentendibles que hacían referencia aciertos niños molestos que se escapaban de nuevo del castigo, caminaba por los pasillos en busca de esos dos pequeños que escondidos en un almacén de intendencia la veía alejándose ala distancia desde la puerta entreabierta.

–_Te va a castigar por ayudarme_– decía la pequeña niña de coletas al niño mayor que vigilaba a la mujer alejándose a la distancia por el pasillo. Sí, ella había castigado a la pequeña y él fue quien la saco del castigo mediante un pequeño truco basado en un engaño y unos gritos que alejaron a la mujer permitiéndole sacar a la niña. Volteando su rostro miró sus ojos grandes llenos de cierta preocupación por él al tiempo que un ligero recuerdo atacaba su mente, de pronto estaba de nuevo en el sitio ahora más joven de unos 6 años y jugaba de lo lindo con sus amigos en el patio cuando vieron a una mujer de servicios infantiles llegar con alguien, el balón con el que jugaban cayó cerca de esa señora seria y algo atemorizante. Fue él quien corrió para buscarlo, tan pronto llegó el balón estaba en el aire atrapado entre las manitas de una pequeña y dulce niña de ojos tristes y asustadizos, mirándole con timidez le regresaba la pelota, era una niña muy pequeña de unos 4 años que le miraba con esos ojos grandes y bonitos, el niño tomo la pelota y sonriendo se alejó mientras ella sonreía con timidez.

Se perdió en sus juegos con sus amigos cuando esa mujer llegó, la cuidadora era una señora algo agresiva e irritable y estaba delante de él. Con algo de molestia lo llevaba con ella, esa mujer había deseado tanto ser maestra y el tener que cuidar de niños le gustaba, aunque parecía tener alguna clase de pleito personal con el niño en cuestión y él no había hecho nada, bueno nada que no fuera decirle "señorita limón". Sí, quizá ese sobrenombre fue la razón de su enojo, al final el pequeño Ryuuji acabo en la oficina del aquel entonces director que miraba al pequeño con calma mientras él sudaba a mares rezando porque no supieran el asunto de la rana escondida en el escritorio de la mujer que le llevó.

–_Bien pequeño Ryuuji, tengo un trabajo para ti. Verás, eres muy listo y algo travieso, así que te asignaré una "hermanita" para que aprendas a ser responsable. Cuídala y enséñale este sitio para que se acostumbre_– Sin que el pequeño pudiera decir nada, el hombre abrió la puerta y la pequeña de coletas apareció, de nuevo sus ojos se cruzaron y el niño se rascó la mejilla. Extendió su mano buscando saludarla pero ella solo le miró con tristeza y no dijo nada mientras la estrechaba.

–_Eh, ¿por qué no me dices como te llamas?–_ preguntó con duda el joven niño mientras seguía rascándose una mejilla sin saber que hacer o decirle.

–_Ella no habla mucho, creo que esta asustada, anda diviértete con ella y hazla sentir bien, se llama Kumiko por cierto_– El director los empujó hacia afuera del sitio mientras el niño le miraba con duda y caminaba por el pasillo con la pequeña detrás de él.

– _¿Está seguro de esto?_– pregunto la mujer secretaria del hombre mientras veía a los pequeños alejándose.

–_Claro que sí, Ryuuji tiene madera de hermano, y ella necesita alguien que la haga sentir segura para abrirse, harán buena pareja_– y el sonriente hombre volvió al interior de su oficina sin saber que había puesto en marcha algo grande.

Ryuuji volvió al presente y con una sonrisa negaba a las palabras de la niña que le miraba con ojos llenos de esperanza y cariño, el vínculo entre ellos había nacido despacio y con algo de sufrimiento, pero una vez que se forjó nunca se rompió. De hecho se volvía más sólido con cada día hasta el momento en que ella finalmente le habló. Sí, ahora fue el momento de que Kumiko tuviese un destello del pasado volviendo a aquel día en que finalmente dijo algo.

Había pasado más de un mes andando de un lado a otro con Ryuuji, siempre escondiéndose en su espalda cuando alguien le hablaba o saludaba, sentía miedo y no lo ocultaba, por eso mismo se escondía detrás del niño que siempre gimoteaba al verla esconderse sin decir una palabra. Para un niño pasar días atado a alguien que no dice ni pío es una tortura y Ryuuji se preguntaba que había hecho para merecer eso, aunque tenia que admitir que ella era dulce, siempre extendiéndole algún dulce o servilleta para que se limpiara, no sabía como pero de algún modo la silenciosa niña le caía bien.

–_¿Aún andas con ese chicle pegado? Ya déjala Ryuuji_– En ése momento el que fuera su amigo Kenta apareció molesto por la presencia de la niña que se escondía en su espalda.

–_Déjala en paz Kenta, ella no te hizo nada_– la defendió ganándose una mirada de la niña que solo le veía con duda al no entender que la defendiese.

–_Ella es una tonta y tú también por andar pegado a ella_– Aquel niño sacó su lengua antes de lanzarle una bola de tierra a Ryuuji la cual le dio de lleno en la cara y en ese punto su amistad se quebró.

Kenta huyó como siempre que molestaba a alguien al tiempo que Ryuuji se quedaba en cuclillas tratando de limpiarse la cara cuando entre la tierra vio la mano de Kumiko extendiéndole una servilleta.

–_Toma…Aniki_– murmuró ella, los ojos de Ryuuji la miraron con asombro, por primera vez en poco más de un mes la oía hablar y decirle algo. Aniki, eso significaba hermano si no se equivocaba y por alguna razón le hizo sonreír, era huérfano igual que ella, pero al parecer eso no significaba que no podría tener familia

–_Gracias, Imōto_– la pequeña sonrió y ese día se decidió, ellos serían familia ahora y para siempre: los niños dejaron el pasado atrás cuando la puerta de la pequeña bodega se abrió de par en par, dejando ver delante de ellos a la amargada mujer que con una mueca de fastidio y un ceño fruncido les miraba fijamente.

–_Sabía que tú estabas en esto_– murmuró ella antes de tomar al niño de la oreja y jalar con fuerza, los pies de Ryuuji se alzaron del suelo casi hasta caminar de puntitas mientras ella lo jalaba con calma

–_¡Ahh, eso duele! ¡Oiga, suélteme! ¡No maltrate la mercancía si no la compra! ¡Aaaahhh!_– se quejaba cómicamente el niño mientras su figura de hermana menor avanzaba detrás de ellos y la mujer seguía refunfuñando cosas sobre niños traviesos y que eran muy mala influencia para las niñas menores algo consentidas. Los niños seguían protestando mientras eran llevados a su nuevo castigo casi al mismo momento que en la oficina principal la directora nueva y flamante de la institución atendía a su visita, no estaba segura de quien era esa mujer, sólo sabía una cosa, era imponente en ese traje sastre de falda corta a las rodillas y esa blusa, sin mencionar el bello rostro y el físico que ya desearía cualquier modelo sin duda y que para colmo era escoltada por una rara y callada peliblanca que condujo su lujoso auto hasta la entrada de la institución.

–_Entonces Megami-san, aquí dice que desea adoptar más de un niño, ¿eso es cierto?_– preguntó la mujer de rostro cohibido al tiempo que le miraba directo a los ojos y no podía evitar sonrojarse ante la encantadora sonrisa

–_**Desde luego, así mis futuros hijos no se sentirán solos**_**–** Esa era una respuesta calmada, serena y bien pensada, aunque lo que la mujer preguntó enseguida sacó a la deidad de lugar.

–_Ya veo, y dígame porque desea adoptar. ¿Algún problema personal que le impida ser madre?_– Ryo escuchó esas palabras y abrió sus ojos ligeramente al tiempo que la diosa tomaba un aire callado y algo melancólico.

Megami estaba muy callada, muchas veces había intentado ser madre pero nunca se pudo lograr por una sencilla razón

–_**Verá, mi marido y yo tenemos cierto problema de compatibilidad sanguínea, no podemos tener hijos y bueno eso es lo que mas deseamos**_**–** No estaba mintiendo, sus ojos llorosos daban fe de ello. Decía toda la verdad, su esposo, otra deidad que por su trabajo no acudió, era no solo importante y poderoso sino también demasiado diferente de ella, tanto que el tener descendencia de manera tradicional para ellos resultaba imposible por más poderosos que fueran. La directora decidió no presionar más ese punto y poniéndose de pie sonrió a la mujer

–_Usted es una candidata ideal, sígame para que pueda conocer a mis niños y ver si alguno de ellos hace click con usted_– Salió caminando de la oficina seguida de las dos mujeres que avanzaban como siempre, con la disimulada elfa a espaldas de la diosa guardando su distancia, respetuosa como siempre: Caminaban por los pasillos con calma al tiempo que la elfa se detenía ligeramente ante ese sonido, si bien sus oídos estaban algo disimulados no dejaban de ser orejas algo puntiagudas y sobretodo sensibles al mas mínimo sonido como el que llegaba a ellas en ese momento algo estaba sonando a la distancia por el corredor , sonaba fuerte y cada vez mas rápido, sin duda alguien se aproximaba corriendo a toda prisa. De pronto su panorama se aclaró y delante de ella las figuras de los dos pequeños corriendo se volvieron visibles,

– _(Son ellos) –_ pensó para si misma mientras un recuerdo golpeaba su mente con gran fuerza.

Estaba en la ciudad, las televisoras no se callaban y las noticias no dejaban de dar información sobre el violento atentado en ese extremo de la ciudad, a su lado la diosa estaba ahí con un rostro de sufrimiento ante el panorama de tantas vidas perdidas, frente a ellas el inmenso cuerpo de un ser oscuro enmascarado se disolvía en el aire tras romperse su máscara de nariz alargada. De algún modo uno de los temidos seres espirituales, gillian era el termino aplicado a ellos, había encontrado una fisura entre los mundos y se coló a este reino tan desprovisto de defensas. El caos, la muerte y la agonía que sembró fueron inmensos hasta que la diosa en persona se apareció para terminar con todo, pero el daño estaba hecho.

Más de 10 edificios de departamentos habían sido destruidos y las personas morían en ellos, se hablaba de cuando menos 1000 muertos, una cifra escandalosa. Por eso se atribuyó todo a un atentado terrorista, cosa que la diosa no deseó desmentir, después de todo era mejor pensar eso a que había seres inmensos que los podían atacar cuando pudieran. La diosa y su acompañante recorrieron los escombros sin ser percibidas por los mortales y sus equipos de rescate que no paraban de retirar cuerpos hasta que un quejido llamó la atención de todos, a la distancia la diosa observó como sacaban el cuerpo herido de un niño pequeño. Ése niño no era otro más que Ryuuji, quien era llevado de emergencia a un hospital, a los pocos minutos la pequeña niña era sacada de las ruinas de una tienda de flores, el negocio de sus padres seguramente, era tan pequeña que el haber sobrevivido era un milagro, de esa fatídica noche solo ellos sobrevivieron.

–_**Recuérdalos Ryo-chan, te prometo que siempre los vigilaré**_**–** menciono la diosa mientras un oscuro portal se abría para ellas anunciando la hora de volver a su reino intermedio

_–Los recordaré mi señora, pero no se culpe, no es su responsabilidad. Eso solo se escapó y destruyó la ciudad sin pensarlo–_ mencionaba la elfa mientras se colaba dentro del portal con su ama que sólo negaba a sus palabras.

_**–Lo dudo, algo lo atrajo aunque no sé que fue–**_ mencionó la diosa antes de que el portal oscuro se cerrase llevándolas de regreso a su reino.

El tiempo volvió al presente cuando la pequeña Kumiko pasó al lado de Ryo y ella pronto cayó al suelo con fuerza, había sido golpeada por el niño que volteando para ver que no eran seguidos se estampó contra ella.

–_Aniki, ten cuidado, golpeaste a la señorita… ¿qué haces?_– preguntó con inocencia la niña de coletas mientras ladeaba un poco su cabeza al ver a la peliblanca en el suelo con su gorra lejos de ella, su cabello suelto y sus pechos de buen tamaño siendo usados como colchón por el ahora rojo Ryuuji que se levantaba algo asustado y esperando un regaño.

–_¿Estás bien?_– preguntó la mujer de cabellos blancos tocando su rostro con amabilidad al tiempo que sonreía y claro él solo se pudo poner mucho más rojo de lo que ya estaba ante la dulzura de la elfa que sonreía con amor.

–_Yo…yo…sí, lo siento mucho–_ y como un resorte el niño se incorporó antes de tomar de la mano a la elfa que levantándose sacudía su ropa notando disimuladamente como el niño no dejaba de verla sacudiendo sus pechos _–(creo_ _que ya sé que le va a gustar cuando crezca)–_ se rió sola ante la duda del niño justo cuando Kumiko jalaba su vestido.

–_Aquí tienes_– Y le entregó su gorra, habrían permanecido más tiempo con ella pero los gritos de enojo de la mujer los hicieron reaccionar

–_Ya descubrió que nos escapamos, corre Kumiko; nos vemos señorita-chan_– y Ryuuji tomó de la mano a su hermana antes de salir corriendo como alma que llevaba el diablo.

–_Nos veremos más pronto de lo que creen–_ murmuró para ella misma antes de ir en busca de su señora que caminaba junto a la directora.

Su antecesor se había retirado esa misma semana y por eso ella se estaba basando en las recomendaciones del personal para con los niños

–_Éste pequeño es Kenta, muy respetuoso y amable–_ dijo ella mientras presentaba al niño a la diosa, oh sí que lo conocía y muy bien, sobre todo por sus travesuras relacionadas con Kumiko, un pequeño asunto llamó la atención de la directora que disculpándose se alejo a atender a una de las maestras, la misma mujer de los castigos que por su cara parecía muy enojada.

–_**Kenta, ¿eh?, seguro que no te gusta molestar a dulces niñas de coletas y provocar a sus hermanos, ¿o sí?–**_ El tono oscuro y siniestro de la mujer hicieron que el terror corriera por la espalda del niño que mas rápido que un rayo corría por su vida alejándose de ella, algo le decía que no debía estar cerca si deseaba seguir vivo.

–_Discúlpeme Megami-san tenemos un problema, ¿puede venir a mi oficina?_– preguntó la mujer mientras Ryo finalmente aparecía con una sonrisa que sólo indicaba haber conocido a los pequeños, quienes le agradaron mucho. Eso la diosa lo sabía con solo mirarla un segundo, Megami y su escolta siguieron a la mujer de regreso a su oficina donde los atrapados niños estaban ahí, sentados en sus sillas cuando la diosa y la peliblanca entraron, de inmediato Kumiko sonrió saludando a Ryo quien devolvió el saludo feliz, aunque Ryuuji se avergonzó un poco desviando la mirada, cosa que llamó la atención de la diosa que solo le miraba sonriendo, la directora y maestra entraron a su oficina mientras las mujeres se quedaban en la sala de espera con los niños.

–_¿Usted vino a adoptar a alguien?–_ preguntó sin reparo alguno Kumiko a la diosa que mirándole sonreía dulcemente.

–_**Sí princesa, vine a adoptar, y no sé, quizá adopte un niño**_**–** y miró disimuladamente a Ryuuji quien sólo alzo una ceja ante esas palabras.

–_Por favor no adopte a Aniki, no quiero quedarme solita_– y se pegó a Ryuuji quien sólo se dejó abrazar por ella mientras miraba a la diosa.

–_Se ve que es buena, pero no quiero dejarla así que mejor váyase a adoptar a otro–_ si esa voz no era para nada amistosa, estaba algo dudoso de las intenciones de la mujer y lo mas importante no deseaba dejar a Kumiko.

–_**Ah, ¿prefieres quedarte aquí el resto de tu vida sólo para cuidarla a ella?– **_preguntó la deidad mientras Ryuuji solo asentía a sus palabras, ella sabía bien que diría eso y su sonrisa creció más para desconfianza de Ryuuji.

La puerta de la oficina se abrió y la flamante directora salía de ahí con cara de pocos amigos mirando a los niños, de seguro la mujer la había envenenado con respecto a ellos y su sonrisa triunfal indicaba que el castigo ahora iba a ser enorme y quizá doloroso.

–_**Ya me decidí señorita directora, quiero adoptarlos a ellos dos**_**–** y fue entonces que todo detonó con fuerza, los ojos de Kumiko se abrieron enormes llenos de una gran ilusión, los de Ryuuji se cerraron con duda mientras los de la directora miraban a la diosa con incredulidad y cierta mujer decidía hacerse notar con fuerza

–_¿QUEEEEEEEEEÉ? Pero si ellos son los niños más problemáticos de aquí, mejor elija a algún otro_– Habló la gruñona maestra mientras lanzaba una mirada de desdén al mayor de los huérfanos.

–_**Disculpe, pero yo sé de que hablo, y si no fuera porque no lo creo juraría que usted tiene algo personal en contra de ellos**_**– **Habló Megami con una voz oscura y tétrica que hizo correr un escalofrío a la mujer que de pronto sintió su vida en riesgo y sus rodillas que no dejaban de temblar daban fe de eso.

Kumiko solo podía mirar con ilusión y cierta felicidad a la hermosa mujer del traje sastre que con una enorme sonrisa miraba a los dos pequeños que solo mantenían sus cejas alzadas por la sorpresa de las palabras de ella, no era común que alguien adoptase a dos niños de golpe y menos a unos que se suponían problemáticos como ellos.

–_Bueno, si desea adoptarlos eso se puede arreglar_– Atendió al fin la directora, esta iba a ser su primera adopción y por lo tanto el librarse de los pequeños traviesos sería un gran honor y una estrella dorada en su administración, por lo cual ya pensándolo mejor no era tan malo como supuso en primer término.

–_¿Qué planea usted?–_ Preguntó desafiante y desconfiado el niño de cabellos oscuros mirando fijamente a la diosa al tiempo que todas las mujeres presentes clavaban sus ojos en el aunque de todas ellas solo Megami parecía estar viéndolo rodeada de un aura extrañamente oscura espeluznante y algo…¿confortable?

–_**Disculpa, pero lo que yo deseo es solo ser madre y sé que ustedes son los correctos**_**–** Mencionó la diosa mientras la ceja de Ryuuji solo se alzaba otro poco ante su respuesta.

–_Sí, y yo puedo volar como Superman, ya en serio, ¿esta es una broma rara o solo quiere un par de huérfanos para hacer quien sabe que con ellos?–_ ninguna de las mujeres, ni siquiera Kumiko, pareció creer sus palabras, él de verdad rechazaba el ser adoptado y eso si que era inesperado.

Megami los había vigilado por mucho tiempo en compañía de Ryo en su estudio y había visto muchas veces los desplantes y abusos psicológicos de los cuales ellos habían sido objeto por parte de la molesta mujer que parecía volcar sus presiones en ellos, por eso mismo la desconfianza de Ryuuji no era nada que no esperase, suspiró con calma colocándose en cuclillas para quedar a la altura del niño que contra todo pronostico le sostenía la mirada eso indicaba un espíritu fuerte y decidido, vaya que ese rasgo le agradaba y mucho.

–_¿__**Sabes? He vivido mucho tiempo deseando tener hijos, pero no he podido, sé que no debes haber tenido una vida fácil aquí con cierta gente que no parece apreciarte**_**–** Esas palabras fueron muy discretas y directas, la mujer siempre molesta dio un paso hacia atrás como si buscase por donde huir, era como si esa extraña mujer de aura perturbadora supiera algo sobre su manera de juzgar a los pequeños **–**_**Mira, sé que no es fácil confiar en la gente pero si me das la oportunidad me encantara ser tu mamá, y sé que me ganaré todo tu amor, ¿qué dices?**_**–** Una voz tan dulce, una honestidad tan clara, esa mujer sí que sabia conmover a la gente y era muy extraño. Ryuuji era famoso por no confiar en extraños así como así y de pronto sus ojos siempre serios, al borde casi del enojo parecieron suavizarse antes de desviar la mirada y suspirar resignado. Le daría una oportunidad, fue tan raro como esas palabras no solo alegraron a la diosa sino a el también, ¿acaso estaba buscando una nueva familia? Era algo que no sabía y que algún día sabría, estaba seguro de eso, aunque quizá más pronto de lo que esperaba.

–_Bien, en vista de que ellos parecen querer esto, podemos llenar los papeles, hay algunos trámites que realizar. Así que puede volver por ellos a las 7:30 de esta tarde–_ Anunció la directora, sabiendo que con la papelería ya adelantada todo tomaría un suspiro en completarse.

–_**Perfecto, entonces esta noche mis pequeños cenarán en casa**_**–** y de nuevo les sonrió amorosa mientras Kumiko casi saltaba de la alegría y Ryuuji sonreía discretamente por la felicidad de la pequeña niña

–_Bien niños, empaquen lo que deseen llevarse y despídanse de sus amiguitos que esta tarde se van con su nueva madre–_ Dijo la directora mientras la feliz Kumiko salía a toda prisa de la oficina diciendo hasta luego a su nueva madre, aunque Ryuuji no compartía su mismo entusiasmo.

–_Está bien, espero que no llegue tarde porque odio la impuntualidad–_ Ahí Ryuuji miro a la diosa sonriente que asentía a sus palabras, él salió de ahí despacio lanzando una mirada a Ryo quien sonriéndole lo hizo ponerse de nuevo bastante rojo.

–_**Jejejeje, Ryuuji-chan es demasiado serio y todo un hombrecito**_**–** se rió la diosa mientras procedía a rellenar la información requerida por la directora de la institución.

La tarde parecía moverse con una lentitud brutal y estando en su antiguo dormitorio, Ryuuji solamente miraba su maleta a medio empacar, lo único que había era un par de pantalones y unas camisas que pertenecían al uniforme de ese sitio que tanto llego a detestar. Bueno, al menos ya no estaría confinado a ese sitio, miró nuevamente su maleta y suspirando la cerró mientras avanzaba a la salida caminando con calma.

–_¿Ya te vas, y ni adiós dices? Espero que ese chicle no haga que la mujer se arrepienta de adoptarlos– _De nuevo Kenta aparecía en escena mascullando un insulto a la pequeña Kumiko, Ryuuji decidió ignorarle haciéndole enojar aun más de lo que ya estaba. Alguna vez había sido su amigo, su mejor amigo y se habían alejado tanto, quizá la influencia de Kumiko tuvo que ver porque si mal no recordaba él llegó a ser tan molesto y abusivo como Kenta, pero esos días habían quedado tan atrás. No tardó en llegar al ala de niñas donde entrando con calma se topó con una saltarina Kumiko, sus coletas se movían en el aire mientras saltaba emocionada en su cama gritando a los cuatro vientos que tenía mamá y que tendría una familia, vaya que la felicidad en ella era en verdad desbordante.

–_Aniki, ¿por qué no sonríes, estás enfermo_?– Preguntó ella mientras el aludido solo negaba a sus palabras con calma.

–_No, es solo que…no sé, tengo un mal presentimiento–_ Era cierto, tenía la idea que algo malo iba a pasar, aunque todavía no sabía que podría ser.

–_¿Crees que nos vaya a querer separar? Sí es así no quiero ir, prefiero quedarme aquí contigo– _Y la pequeña perdió toda su felicidad de golpe, quedándose de pie sobre la cama mirando a Ryuuji con seriedad y algo de tristeza.

–_No, ella no nos va a separar, estoy seguro. Además si lo intentara no la dejaría, te prometí que siempre te cuidaría, ¿no? Y eso haré, siempre voy a cuidarte pase lo que pase–_ Sonrió e hinchó un poco el pecho como si de un súperhéroe de historieta se tratase y la sonrisa de Kumiko volvió a su rostro.

–_Sí Aniki, vamos a estar juntos siempre– S_in pensarlo ella saltó sobre el pobre Ryuuji

–_No, espera Kumi, no hagas eso… ¡Aaaaahhh!_– Gracias al sorpresivo salto de la pequeña castaña ambos acabaron en el suelo gimoteando de dolor, habían caído con fuerza una sobre el otro y Ryuuji se llevó la peor parte.

–_**Uffff, esto de andar de compras sí que es duro**_**–** Mencionaba la diosa oscura en otro punto de la ciudad, a su lado su eterna asistente y dama de compañía asentía mientras lanzaba una mirada al lujoso auto que rentaron repleto de bolsas de ropa y juguetes para los niños, estaba claro que se sentía muy emocionada. Justamente estaban ahora en ese café bebiendo una taza de te mientras devoraban un poco de pastel de fresa, el favorito de la diosa que mientras lamia golosa la cuchara miraba seria a Ryo quien solo le miraba fijamente sintiéndose algo incómoda hasta que se animó a preguntar qué ocurría **–**_**Ryo-chan, eres una elfa oscura y las dos lo sabemos así como también sabemos lo que las mujeres de tu raza suelen tener como rasgo mas distintivo**_**–** Un sonrojo invadió el rostro de la elfa peliblanca mientras asentía a las palabras de la diosa, algo le decía que en algún momento ella tocaría ese tema aunque no espero que fuera tan pronto, pero bueno ya lo decía el dicho a mal paso darle prisa, ¿no? ** –**_**Sé que por su naturaleza mi marido te inspira respeto y terror, sobre todo terror y por eso tu pequeño rasgo no ha aflorado con él, pero Ryuuji es otro cantar, así que Ryo-chan te agradecería que esperases a que mi pequeño crezca un poco antes de que te dejes llevar y acabes violándolo**_**– ** la diosa dio un sorbo a su taza de té mientras el color rojo inundaba el rostro de su amiga y casi podía jurar estaba echando humo de las orejas de lo roja que se había puesto.

–_Pero qué cosas me dice señora, yo jamás lo violaría… En todo caso lo seduciría y me entregaría a él sin dudar… Ehhhh, no, olvídelo, yo nunca dije eso_– su rostro se puso mucho más rojo mientras bebía su té y la diosa con ojos bien abiertos sólo reaccionó de una manera.

–_**JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA RYO-CHAN ERES TODA UNA PERVERTIDA JAJAJAJAJA**_**–** Se estaba partiendo de la risa a sus expensas mientras la elfa sentía deseos de desaparecer en la nada.

–_Mi señora, no se burle por favor_– Suplicó muerta de la pena al tiempo que Megami se limpiaba las lágrimas que de tanto reír brotaron de sus ojos.

–_**Lo siento, es que, jajajaja, es tan gracioso. Bueno, entonces cuento con tu palabra de que no abusaras de mi hijo, ah y por favor no perviertas a Kumiko con esos libritos tuyos, ¿eh?**_**– ** De nuevo la diosa sonrió con diversión mientras la elfa se hundía en su asiento muerta de la pena.

–_Sí claro, con su colección bastará para eso_– Susurró para sí misma, sabiendo que por la risa la diosa no la escucharía en lo mas mínimo.

Lejos de ahí en algún punto despoblado algo más estaba ocurriendo, una figura enmascarada en las ruinas oscuras merodeaba a la espera de su blanco, había emergido de una fisura en el firmamento y desde ese momento había estado esperando. Era extraño, esa sensación que le atrajo se desvaneció de pronto y ahora parecía no haber rastros de ella por ningún lado, sí, era tan raro pero no era tonto, sabía que no se había equivocado,

–_**(Hm, sé que está por algún lado. solamente debo encontrarlo y ya me harté de esperarlo así que iré a buscarlo yo mismo)**_**–** Pensó para sí la extraña figura mientras contemplaba como el sol parecía caer a la distancia, pronto anochecería y podría buscar su presa en el ultimo sitio donde le sintió.

–_¿En qué piensa mi señora?_– Preguntaba Ryo mientras estaban ambas mujeres de regreso en el café, donde de pronto la diosa se había quedado demasiado callada, como si recordase algún hecho del pasado.

–_**Sólo pensaba Ryo-chan, recordé aquel gillian**_**–** Mencionó la diosa al tiempo que la joven elfa le miraba con un gesto de preocupación

–_Mi señora, no fue su culpa, ya no debería atormentarse con eso_– Sus palabras eran de aliento pero la diosa de hecho no pensaba en eso.

_**No Ryo, no es eso, hablé con mi marido aquel día y tanto él como yo estamos de acuerdo en que no debió pasar, los gillian por naturaleza son torpes y hasta calmados, no atacan a menos que encuentren algo que les parezca apetitoso, más de uno se ha colado a este mundo sin causar algún daño y que sólo ese atacara es tan raro, me hace pensar que…quizá algo mas lo atrajo a este mundo y no sólo la curiosidad**_**-** la idea de la diosa dejo callada a Ryo mientras las dos tomaban otro poco del té procesando sus palabras. Estaban calmadas meditando eso, el sol se había puesto al fin y las estrellas ya aparecían en el cielo justo cuando los ojos de Megami se abrieron como platos.

–_**¿Pero qué? ¡No puede ser Ryo!**_**–** gritó la diosa poniéndose de pie al tiempo que la elfa le miraba fijamente y el enorme estallido resonaba a la distancia.

–_Que fue eso, ¿un accidente?_– Preguntó la elfa, pero la mirada dura y seria de la diosa indicaba que de hecho no era uno, podría decirse que fue algo mucho peor.

–_**Ryo, ve y busca a mis niños, yo iré a casa por Nikko**_**–** Los ojos de la elfa se abrieron como platos, la diosa nunca le usaba y si de verdad la iba a traer entonces se trataba de algo bastante serio, más de lo que ellas pudieron prever que pasaría. Justo en esos momentos el caos era todo lo que podía escucharse en aquel hospicio, el fuego había aparecido tras la poderosa explosión, a espaldas del lugar se suponía que estaban construyendo una gasolinera contra todas las leyes de desarrollo urbano, pero como siempre los sobornos ayudaban mucho en esos casos, sólo por eso habían conseguido el permiso pero ahora con la brutal explosión quedaba claro que fue un completo error. En el sitio los niños ya gritaban corriendo por sus vidas mientras las encargadas del orfanato les guiaban a la salida a toda prisa antes de que las flamas candentes comenzaran a expandirse por los tejados de los edificios, pronto el fuego abrazador ya envolvía un par de dormitorios y los gritos seguían resonando al tiempo que todos los pequeños corrían en tropel a excepción de uno.

–_¡Ryuuji, vuelve aquí!_– Gritaba la directora de la institución al tiempo que el pequeño niño corría por aquel pasillo mientras el calor comenzaba a volverse sofocante.

–_¡No puedo, tengo que ir por Kumiko!–_ Fue la respuesta del niño mientras corría por el pasillo donde una viga en llamas se desplomaba cerrándole el camino de regreso.

–_¡RYUUJI!–_ Gritó la mujer cuando el fuego envolvió el pasillo, estaba más que claro el hecho de que el pelinegro no iba a regresar, y menos no por ese camino.

El joven corría entre las flamas en una sola dirección, como pudo eludió el fuego y los fragmentos que comenzaban a caer del techo al tiempo que veía delante de el su blanco, no lo pensó ni un segundo cuando entrando a toda velocidad empujó la puerta que cedió ante el calor que había ya roto la madera envolviéndola en llamas.

–_¡Kumi-chan!–_ Expresó Ryuuji con fuerza mientras sus ojos recorrían el sitio en busca de su hermana menor, no parecía estar presente por ningún lado cuando las flamas ardieron con fuerza, una de la ventanas al fondo estalló violentamente al calentarse tanto el cristal del vidrio al tiempo que Ryuuji se adentraba en el sitio, el sudor corría por su frente mientras el rugir del fuego resonaba en sus oídos.

–_¡Ryuuji-Nii!–_ Habló al fin la pequeña niña de coletas quien con el rostro sucio por el humo aparecía brotando de debajo de una cama, corrió a toda prisa a los brazos del niño mayor que miraba hacia la salida en llamas, por ahí no iba a poder salir nadie y mucho menos con esas llamas tan altas y candentes.

–_¿Qué vamos a hacer?–_ Era la temorosa pregunta por parte de la asustada Kumiko mientras Ryuuji buscaba desesperado una manera de escapar y lo recordó, la ventana que estalló daba justo a uno de los patios del sitio y no debía estar demasiado alta para poder salir

–_Por aquí–_ Señaló la cama del fondo ubicada al lado de la ventana, no lo pensó ni un segundo tratándose de salvar a su hermana, así que jaló a Kumiko de la mano y se lanzó por la ventana con ella en sus brazos, ambos gritaron con fuerza al sentirse caer desde esa altura, aunque el golpe contra un matorral aminoró el azote contra el suelo. Nuevamente el fuego ardió con violencia y una explosión les hizo estrellarse contra el piso al tiempo que la cancha de cemento intacta era rodeada por las flamas candentes mientras se miraban uno a otro con miedo. Ryuuji dio la espalda a su hermana menor al tiempo que buscó una apertura por donde escapar, pero no parecía haber camino alguno delante de ellos, solo el fuego danzando a su alrededor.

–¡A-aniki…un monstruo!– Kumiko chilló asustada y jaló la mano de Ryuuji quien volteando sólo pudo abrir sus ojos enormes ante lo que veía.

Las flamas se abrían despacio ante ambos cuando esa cosa aparecía delante de ellos, era de cuanto menos 3 metros de altura, con una forma por demás monstruosa, parecía una enorme araña de piel tierrosa y enormes patas afiladas como espadas que se hundían en el concreto con fuerza, su cuerpo voluminoso, con el clásico abdomen pronunciado de un arácnido se balanceó a cada paso. Sin embargo lo espeluznante no era eso sino el resto de él, donde debería estar la cabeza había el torso de un hombre o eso apreciaron, de no ser por los dos enormes brazos de casi un metro de largo cada uno con cuatro enormes dedos de puntas afiladas en cada mano, sobre sus hombros un par de cuernos retorcidos y su torso desnudo era abarcado al centro por un enorme agujero perfecto de forma circular que dejaba ver a través de él. Sobre su cabeza una especie de mascara alargada cubría sus mejillas y frente dejando ver en dos enormes ranuras tres esferas amarillas, sus ojos seguramente fijos en ellos, su boca se abrió con una enorme sonrisa espeluznante mostrando sus enormes colmillos afilados y letales, Kumiko tenía razón en eso, era un verdadero monstruo lo que se posaba frente a los pequeños hermanos.

–_**Finalmente algo que comer**_**–** Murmuró la bestia, asombrando a los niños quienes solamente pudieron abrazarse asustados mientras el enorme monstruo se aproximaba despacio con esos pasos mortales.

_–¡No, aléjate de nosotros!–_ Gritó Kumiko, aún sintiéndose presa de su miedo al tiempo que la gran garra se alzaba y ella se aferraba a Ryuuji esperando el golpe asesino con sus ojos cerrados mientras el chico bajaba su mirada con resignación.

–_**¡AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!**_**–**Rugió la maligna bestia de dolor, haciendo a los niños alzar su mirada con miedo, delante de ellos su gran mano estaba atravesada por lo que parecía ser una especie de flecha de madera antigua con una punta cristalina, como si fuera alguna clase de cuarzo.

–_Aléjate de ellos–_ Escuchando esa voz las miradas de ambos chicos fueron en dirección a un olmo que comenzaba a quemarse, sobre el árbol estaba ella, esa mujer hermosa de cabello blanco y orejas puntiagudas. Sin ninguna duda era la misma mujer de la tarde, ahora usaba una botas de piel hasta la rodilla y una falda que Ryuuji juraría era de enormes hojas verdes, arriba un top de la misma "tela" se ajustaba a sus pechos bien formados mientras empuñaba un raro arco que parecía mas una rana alargada que otra cosa _–Niños, será mejor que corran por ahí–_ y sin decir mas disparó su flecha, el misil salió volando al fuego y de manera asombrosa las flamas se abrieron ante el paso de la flecha, sin dudar los niños corrieron al tiempo que Ryo daba un enorme salto con un giro hábil en el aire cayendo de pie a su lado y corría con ellos.

–_¡Tú eres Ryo-san!–_ Exclamó Ryuuji atónito al tiempo que Ryo con una gran sonrisa cargó a Kumiko en sus brazos para que no cayera.

–_Sí, soy yo Ryuuji-sama, aunque no es el momento adecuado para hacer preguntas, solamente corre tanto como puedas_– fueron las palabras de la elfa oscura mientras el enorme ser de forma arácnida les miraba molesta.

_**–******__No escaparán de mí… ¡CERO!_–Alzó sus manos al frente y con un brillo siniestro una esfera rojiza apareció antes de deformarse en un letal pilar rojo que barrió con el suelo mientras la singular amazona empujaba a Ryuuji al suelo con tal de cubrirlos a ambos con su cuerpo.

Ryo se quejó de dolor mientras Ryuuji y Kumiko se asomaban bajo ella, algo de humo parecía brotar de su espalda al tiempo que sus heridas se veían por sobre la tela desgarrada.

–_¡Rayos, realmente odio a los hollow! No soy rival para estas cosas_– Murmuró ella con una sonrisa algo irónica al tiempo que el enorme monstruo se lanzaba contra los tres, avanzaba despacio entre el fuego saboreando el platillo, después de todo nunca antes había devorado a una elfa como lo haría ahora –_¡Corran jóvenes amos! ¡Huyan ahora!_– Con esa orden Ryo los empujó alejándoles de ella al tiempo que el monstruo jaló del tobillo a la elfa con facilidad sobre el suelo y alzándole con una sonrisa demoníaca en su cara.

–_**¿Qué pasó elfa? ¿Acaso no puedes salvarte? Jajajaja**__–_ Su risa resonó con malicia mientras Kumiko veía a su salvadora en problemas y deseaba ayudarla, en ese momento reparó que frente a ella el arco estaba tirado y una flecha yacía muy cerca.

–_¡Déjala en paz, estúpido monstruo!–_ Gritó la niña que con un gesto de valor alzó el arma y soltó la flecha, sin embargo estaba demasiado claro el hecho que Kumiko no tenia practica ni puntería en tal arte y por esa razón el disparo rozó apenas un costado de la cabeza de aquella bestia la cual gruñendo molesta le miró, no lo había alcanzado pero aun así tenía un corte sangrante en su cara enmascarada del que escurría una extraña sangre negra.

–¡_**Maldita mocosa, pagarás por tu osadía!**_**–** Se agachó con fuerza lanzando el golpe al frente pero para su asombro no tocó a la niña ,ella cayó al suelo empujada por Ryuuji quien ahora volaba por el aire gracias al poderoso golpe que le sacó sangre del labio mientras se desplomaba sobre el fuego, iba a morir estaba seguro de ello y ahora solo le quedaba aceptar su muerte, aunque lo que más le dolía en esos momentos era que no podría salvar a su hermana de aquella bestia , si tan sólo tuviera una oportunidad daría todo por salvarlas a las dos, era lo que más deseaba, una simple oportunidad.

_–Sacrificio y valor, eso es lo que siempre he buscado… no te preocupes no dejaré que el fuego te haga daño alguno–_ Esa voz vino de quien sabe de donde y resonando en la cabeza de Ryuuji mientras caía al fuego ardiendo con fuerza.

–_¡RYUUJI-NII!– _Fueron los gritos de terror que soltó Kumiko al ver cuando su amado hermano mayor desapareció entre las rojizas llamas ardientes mientras la enorme bestia se carcajeaba con crueldad hasta que lo sintió.

–_**¿Pero….qué demonios?**_**–** Fue lo único capaz de decir mirando la zona envuelta en fuego en donde el pequeño pelinegro aterrizó con fuerza.

Delante de sus ojos Ryuuji estaba de pie, de alguna extraña manera las flamas a su alrededor se habían abierto formando un circulo defensivo en torno a él mientras el joven de cabellos negros solo miraba con curiosidad al fuego, Ryo colgando de cabeza al suelo solo podía ver a Ryuuji con algo de cansancio y mucho asombro, para él todo parecía moverse en cámara lenta mientras el furioso enemigo alzaba su mano listo para atacarle con el volátil pilar rojo que demolería todo a su paso, fue tan extraño para él ver como entre el fuego algo parecía materializase, solo le distinguió como una silueta femenina que le extendía algo recto hecho de fuego, no supo porque confió en esa aparición fantasmal pero lo hizo, tomó el raro artículo hecho de fuego puro y sin dudar lanzó el golpe al viento, su mano derecha ascendió con velocidad mientras el fuego en su mano se disipaba en el aire de manera extraña.

–¡_**AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!**_**–**El grito de aquella bestia llamó su atención ya que se estaba sujetando un costado del rostro donde el hueco de su mascara sangraba con fuerza mientras esta se partía a todo lo largo con un humeante corte, justo donde el extraño ataque golpeó la negra sangre caía a borbotones de la herida mientras su garra demoniaca sostenía su rostro herido, lleno de furia –_**Maldito seas mocoso, voy a destrozarte–**_ fue todo lo que atinó a decir mientras soltaba a Ryo quien golpeaba el suelo con fuerza al tiempo que se alistaba a saltar sobre Ryuuji debido a que el fuego parecía retroceder como alistándose a atacar al enemigo monstruoso.

–¡Deja a mi Aniki en paz!– La atención del monstruo volvió a Kumiko quien sosteniendo de nuevo el arco de la elfa oscura apuntaba al ser aberrante, estaba demasiado cerca y esta vez no falló, la flecha de punta cristalina se hundió en su estomago con gran dolor mientras rugía furioso y Ryuuji reaccionaba corriendo a toda velocidad.

Tomó a su hermana empujándola para que se alejase mientras él ayudaba a Ryo a ponerse de pie, no llegaron lejos porque un disparo de una extraña red de telaraña gris se posiciono delante de ellos, cortándoles el paso al tiempo que el herido monstruo se alzaba delante de ellos.

–_**Todos ustedes me han hartado, nunca antes tuve tantos problemas para cenar**_**–** Masculló furioso el enorme monstruo, mostrando sus grandes colmillos y escurriendo de forma asquerosa la saliva al pensar en lo deliciosa que sería su cena, lástima que nunca llegó a probarla porque en ese mismo instante los presentes observaron un ataque brillante como haz de luz golpeando el suelo y de inmediato voltearon al fuego que ya se extinguía para notar una figura avanzar entre las llamas. No era otra más que Megami, quien vestía un Kimono color lavanda mientras sostenía una larga lanza dorada de hoja con doble filo, ancha y punzante señalando al cielo, fue entonces que la diosa miró al monstruo con seriedad –_**Vaya, pero si es una Shinigami. Jeje, hace mucho que no me había cenado una**__– _Diciendo eso_, _el monstruo se lanzó contra ella en un intento de destrozarle pero nunca logró su cometido, una extraña fuerza invisible le repelió como si se estrellase contra un domo, rebotando a un costado dejó al Hollow sorprendido, ella no se movía en lo mas mínimo y no lograba tocarle, es más, podría jurar que ella lo estaba rechazando sin siquiera mirarlo, porque ahora mismo estaba mirando a Ryo y a los niños con una sonrisa maternal.

–_**No se preocupen mis niños, mamá se hará cargo de ésa cosa fea**_– dijo con una voz angelical antes de girarse al hollow arácnido quien le miraba con solo la mitad de sus ojos y con una gran duda en su cara, algo había en esa mujer que le estaba dando verdadero terror

–_**Tú, ¿¡qué clase de Shinigami eres!?**–_ Preguntó el monstruo mientras Megami negaba a sus palabras con calma.

**–**_**No soy una Shinigami… ¡Soy una diosa!**_**–** Sin decir nada más le señaló con su arma mientras un brillo cegador semejante al del sol al amanecer se dejó ver vaporizando al monstruo sin ningún problema y la luz cegó a todos. Viendo al monstruo desaparecer finalmente, en ese momento fue que los pequeños se permitieron caer rendidos, tanto por el miedo como la presión de aquellos momentos. Cuanto tiempo pasaron dormidos no se supo pero pronto

–_Aniki, ¡mira!_– La voz de Kumiko lo sacó de sus sueños, y vaya que había tenido un sueño bastante loco, con una mujer que se decía diosa, un incendio y un monstruo arácnido. Parpadeó un segundo antes de notar el lujoso sitio en el que estaban, parecía ser una especie de sala con muebles lujosos y de finos acabados, con artículos raros en las paredes, extrañas luces de colores opacos y una Ryo de orejas alargadas mirándoles con una sonrisa.

–_Me da gusto que despertaran, jóvenes amos_– Dijo la elfa mientras los niños tomaban nota de sus curiosas orejas puntiagudas.

–_Orejas de punta, que bonitas_– dijo Kumiko señalándolas de forma inocente mientras Ryo sonreía ante su gesto infantil y Ryuuji, bueno, él solo miraba a su alrededor justo cuando notó a la diosa sentada en un sofá mullido sonriéndoles.

–_**Apuesto a que tienen muchas dudas, así que con gusto se las aclararé**_**– **Habló ella llamándoles a sentarse a su lado, Kumiko corrió a sentarse en sus rodillas mientras su hermano mantenía su distancia, pronto los ojos de los niños estaban abiertos de par en par, esa mujer era una diosa, tenía que ser un chiste pero recordando lo que había hecho quizá sus palabras eran demasiado certeras. Kumiko accedió de inmediato a ser su hija, no solo había regresado a luchar por ellos, su rostro y los mimos complacían el corazón desesperado de amor de la niña aunque Ryuuji, bueno, él era otra historia. **–**_**Ryuujii_chan, ¿no quieres ser mi hijo?**_**– **Preguntó la diosa con dudas al ver al niño tan alejado de ella.

–_No sé si creerte, digo, eres una diosa, ¿por qué me quieres a mí? No entiendo_– Era cierto que estaba lleno de duda y con miedo aunque no lo dijera pero la dulce sonrisa de la diosa parecía ablandarlo.

–**Sé**_** que has sufrido mucho, pero no tiene que seguir siendo de esa manera, no tienes que estar solo nunca más, anda Ryuuji_chan déjame ser tu madre y darte todo el amor que mereces**_**–** Sus ojos estaban algo cristalinos, casi como si fuera a llorar y ya no aguanto más.

Ryuuji se desmoronó dejando caer su duro muro de seriedad al abrazar a la diosa que les apretó con amor contra su pecho mientras su corazón por primera vez en toda su existencia era de verdad feliz, su corazón latía con fuerza mientras Ryo veía con ojos llorosos como una negra y misteriosa energía mística brotaba de la diosa entrando en los niños que la abrazaban con amor mientras la elfa sonreía con felicidad por la escena.

–_Megami-sama, finalmente logró su sueño de ser madre–_ Fue todo lo que pudo decir mientras la oscuridad les envolvía y su nueva familia al fin se consumaba.

* * *

el capitulo se acabo y todos hemos visto a los hermanos al fin tener una madre no es bello -dice Mizoe con ojos soñadores-  
aaaaaahhhhhh que hicisteeee!- grita Kurai fuera de escena-  
oh creo que ya lo encontró jejejeje -se ríe de su travesura escondiéndose tras el sillon-  
una escalera donde demonios hay una escalera cuando la necesitas!- pasa corriendo a toda prisa sin notar a los lectores-  
espero que quite eso antes de que kasan lo vea _ mira al techo donde se ve un enorme cartel impreso que dice en letras gigantes "NISAN HACE COSAS PERVERTIDAS CUANDO ESTA SOLO" y se ven un par de fotos comprometedoras-  
lo juro me vengare! - pasa ahora al otro lado aun buscando la escalera-  
JAJAJAJAJAJAJA- se parte de la isa en el suelo-

Hasta luego  
atte: Mizore y Kurai  
pd: alguien puede recomendarme un abogado bueno, creo que cometeré un homicidio  
pd2: el prologo fue resubido por si gustan leerlo de nuevo


	3. C2: Sueños reales

Hola todo mundo espero que les este yendo muy bien porque yo estoy genial-sonriendo a los lectores-  
Muy bien que te traes tu? -pregunta mizore mirandolo con duda-  
Yo? Nada solo que recibi un lindo correo ve -le muestra lo que imprimio-  
De donde rayos sacaste eso!- se lo arrebata furiosa-  
Me lo consiguio un amigo que es grandioso entrando en las computadoras ajenas, por cierto puse unas copias en el espejo de cierta madre - la mira con ojos burlistas-  
Aaahhh esta me la pagas!- sale disparada-  
la revancha es tan dulce, bueno a los reviews

**Sanada el tengu:** ya llegaran los ninjas solo se paciente habrá una buena razon para que aparezcan  
**Akuma no Ryu**: que bueno que te gusto te anticipo que habra mucha pero mucha accion y diversion  
**BLACK-DEATH:** no seas malo revelame ese secreto y es vedad algunos comentarios pueden resultar molestos aunque no tengan ese animo creo yo  
**kachorro**: ya veras que planea la diosa y sobre lo de los oc es cierto a veces son muy refrescantes y es verdad Ryo es toda una pervertida reprimida jejeje aunque megami no canta mal las rancheas con esa coleccion d l ibros que ryo dice que tiene  
**Roy 4:** ...? hollow que escupen acoiris no digas eso que no ves que conozco a alguien que podría meter un cero version arcoiris! y lo del pacto no tengo nada oficial solo teorias luego te paso una que ahorit no anda de buenas con lo ue le hice jejejeje  
bien con esto resuelto y antes de que Miizore llegue a arrancarme la cabeza los dejo con el cap

–_**Mmmmm– **_dioses hablando  
–_mmmmm__**– **_zanpakutō hablando_**  
**_–_**mmmmm**__**– **_hollow hablando_**  
**_–_mmmmm__**– **_personaje hablando_**  
**_Y como siempre entre paréntesis con guión los pensamientos, por ejemplo esto para que quede claro – (mmmmm)_** –**_

_Renuncia de derechos: _todos los elementos de este fic, excepto los originales tienen dueño lo demás es de mi hermana y mio

* * *

**Capítulo II: Sueños reales**

Como todos saben el tiempo es algo indetenible e inexorable estés donde estés y no importa que tan deidad seas sigue siendo imparable, ese era el caso de Megami. ¿Cuánto tiempo de felicidad había pasado ya? Mucho en realidad, por más que ella deseara detenerlo era algo más allá de sus capacidades, pero feliz había sido y eso era lo mejor de todo. Estaba como siempre en su estudio privado en sus ocupaciones habituales como lo eran vigilar sus terrenos y leer sus siempre entretenidos libros de amor, aventura y sexo, bueno más que nada de sexo pero su entretenimiento debía de tener, ¿no? La diosa estaba muy entusiasmada con esa nueva novela "Icha Icha", el titulo no decía mucho pero bueno, parecía prometedora y así pasaba su mañana hasta que su puerta fue abierta como siempre por la elfa de piel morena oscura vestida con habitual traje de sirvienta.

–_El desayuno ya está listo Megami-sama_– Dijo la elfa de orejas algo puntiagudas a la diosa que le miró bajando el libro.

–_**Gracias Ryo, enseguida voy**_**–** Respondió la diosa de ojos violáceos al tiempo que dejaba su libro de lado caminando al comedor con la elfa tras ella.

Megami avanzó por el pasillo con calma mientras miraba divertida las fotos en las paredes, en cada una se podía ver a la bella diosa cuidando de sus flamantes hijos, vaya que habían pasado velozmente los años y cada foto daba fe de ello. En una se veía a Ryuuji abrazando un telescopio, en otra a una mayor y muy feliz Kumiko con un hermoso kimono de fiesta sosteniendo una colección de katanas. Megami se detuvo sonriendo delante de un gran cuadro donde se podía ver a toda la familia y la diosa posaba con la pequeña Kumiko en sus piernas mientras Ryuuji yacía de pie a un lado de su padre. Así era, Megami estaba casada y por ello los niños tenían padre, aunque al conocerlo no hacía falta mencionar que los dos estaban aterrados, sobre todo al verlo aparecer de manera tan singular brotando del suelo en una extraña masa de fluido negro que se alzaba formando al marido de Megami que les miró con una sonrisa amigable... y espeluznante.

Ella solamente pudo sonreír al recordarlo al tiempo que llegaba al gran comedor donde ya la estaban esperando, con calma tomó asiento en una de las cabeceras de la mesa al tiempo que Kumiko bajaba su jugo para saludarle.

–_Buenos días Okasan_– Dijo la chica de ahora 13 años, estaba claro que ya daba señales de lo hermosa que sería, su altura era de 1.59, casi metro sesenta, algo impresionante para su edad aunque no era extraño considerando lo alta que es su madre. Su cabello castaño atado en una coleta ahora tenía un tono más oscuro, con algunas puntas de tono morado oscuro casi negro, usaba un pantalón holgado y una camisa lisa de color beige con la leyenda "hija de la oscuridad" en grandes letras negras, su rostro delgado de ojos grises completaba el marco de su rostro hermoso.

–_**¿Sólo te has levantado tu**_**?–** Cuestionó la diosa de la oscuridad al tiempo que ella sonreía alzando la mirada de su interesante libro.

–_No, Izumi andaba por aquí, mira ahí viene_– Señaló a la mencionada chica que de una forma asombrosa era idéntica a Kumiko. Bueno ella usaba ropa más sencilla sobresaliendo un short púrpura y una camisa deportiva de soccer de un equipo llamado "diablos del cuarto infierno", su cabello era corto hasta los oídos y se sentaba con calma, ella saludaba como siempre al tiempo que la diosa tenía un momento de recuerdo viajando a cuando Kumiko a sus 8 años entró en su estudio contra toda norma sin saber lo que eso causaría. Todo había empezado como cualquier otro martes y Ryuuji había salido al trabajo con su padre, en opinión de Megami sólo lo llevaba para pasarle trabajo pero bueno, eso era cosa de ellos, sí, era un martes cualquiera y por eso mismo la diosa estaba entregada a sus deberes como era lo normal. Vaya que todo era común y desde luego eso indicaba que Kumiko se moría de aburrimiento vagando por los pasillos de la enorme mansión en busca de hallar algo que hacer. Así fue como llegó a la puerta de aquel estudio que le pertenecía a su madre, la única regla que se les impuso fue la de nunca entrar sin compañía a ese sitio, pero claro, cuando se es una niña aburrida esa es una motivación adecuada para omitir las reglas que te impiden ciertas cosas como meterte donde no debes. –_Bueno, tampoco es como si fuera a contárselo jijijijiji_– Kumiko se lo dijo a sí misma antes de aventurarse en aquel sitio prohibido.

Ya había estado ahí por lo que el gran escritorio, los libreros rebosantes de material de lectura y los cuadros de arte no eran nada nuevo ni llamativo, al menos no como aquella enorme vidriosa esfera empotrada en una base que la suspendía en el aire como la clásica bola de cristal de una adivina aunque de poco más de 20 kilos, por lo que le parecía muy intrigante sobre todo porque no tenía idea de cómo se usaba y por eso mismo la tocaba, sobaba e incluso golpeaba con sus dedos buscando "encenderla" cosa que no lograba. Si bien la esfera era lo más llamativo no era lo único, también había varios espejos bastante grandes e iguales todos, como el que estaba a espaldas de Kumiko, uno hermoso de marco plateado con unas raras palabras escritas en un desconocido lenguaje.

– _Kumiko-sama, ¿dónde está? Espero que no se haya metido al estudio de su madre_– La voz de Ryo resonó alertándola, claro, como toda niña que desea escapar de su castigo, Kumiko reaccionó escondiéndose bajo de aquel escritorio justo cuando Ryo entraba al estudio, la elfa le buscó sin hallarla. Quizá debía estar en otro lado por lo que salió de ahí con calma y cerró la puerta, tan pronto salió la niña abandonó su escondite y sin querer se apoyó en aquel espejo. En ese momento tuvo un ligero mareo y un hormigueo en el cuerpo que se agudizaba con su palma apoyada en el espejo, sintió ganas de voltear y al hacerlo casi se desmaya con lo que sucedió.

–_Hola Kumiko_– sus ojos se abrieron como platos cuando el reflejo le habló y desde luego reaccionó como debía.

–_¡Ahhhhh!_– Gritó y salió corriendo de ahí totalmente asustada

Fue muy raro pero sobretodo espeluznante cuando en el espejo en su recamara el reflejo de nuevo la saludó y ella se desmayó, tuvo que despertar y tomar valor para encarar al reflejo parlante que explicó todo el asunto, resultó que el espejo tenía un nombre raro "dividis corpus mente " y Kumiko no entendió el nombre, de hecho el reflejo tampoco sabía lo que pasó, cuando ella lo tocó su mente generó una segunda conciencia algo así como un otro yo interno que se manifestaba en superficies reflejantes.

Desde ese día y por la siguiente semana Kumiko no se aburrió para nada, aunque llegó a ser desconcertante para Ryuuji ese día en que la vio discutir con su reflejo, si era algo raro, pero cuando el reflejo respondió Ryuuji solo abrió sus ojos como platos.

–_¿Estoy enloqueciendo o el reflejo de verdad respondió?_– Balbuceó el chico mientras su manzana caía de su mano y se quedaba ahí congelado e ido, gracias a él Megami lo descubrió todo y si bien se molestó porque ella entró en su estudio sin permiso, le daba algo de felicidad lo que ocurrió, sólo se necesitó que Kumiko tocara el espejo de nuevo para que éste brillase y brotara la doble de Kumiko quien fue llamada Izumi. En realidad era un origen extraño, pero tener una gemela tenía sus ventajas de no ser por la personalidad algo opuesta bromista, descarada, metiche y sobre todo honesta al punto de ser algo grosera.

–_Hola Izumi_– Saludó Kumiko a su singular gemela que bebía un poco de jugo antes de responder.

–_Hola, ¿amanecieron bien? Yo sí, ¿pueden servir el desayuno? Tengo hambre–_ Dijo la segunda chica esperando impaciente su comida, ése era otro de sus rasgos más distintivos, la diosa sonrió al verla ansiosa por la comida como siempre e ignorando toda regla familiar.

–_**Izumi-chan, hay que esperar a los hombres de la casa**_**–** Expresó la bella dama mientras miraba su segunda hija que solo inflaba sus mejillas molesta por tener que esperar.

– ¿_Por qué razón? Otōsama debe estar roncando como oso y Aniki perdido en sus sueños pervertidos–_ Y de nuevo dio otro sorbo a su jugo haciendo sonreír a la diosa que negaba a sus palabras de protesta.

–_**Para que lo sepa señorita su padre ya está despierto y se estaba terminando de vestir–**_ Mencionó la diosa mirándole con una sonrisa de cierta superioridad en su rostro.

– _¡Qué milagro! Pero Aniki sigue dormido como si no hubiera un mañana_– Diciendo eso suspiró con algo de resignación por tener que esperar a Ryuuji.

–_Pues Ryo podría ir por él, dudo que no se despierte con ella jejejeje_– Kumiko se rió ligeramente ante su propia broma mientras la aludida se sonrojaba un poco.

–_¿Acaso estás loca? Con suerte se encerrarían en su recamara y no saldrían en todo el día, ¿no ves que eso es lo que más desea Ryo?_– Y sonrió mientras la elfa se ponía aun más roja que antes por esas palabras.

–_**Izumi-chan, deja de decir esas cosas, ¿no ves que avergüenzas a Ryo aunque sea verdad?**_**–** dijo la diosa "defendiendo" a su amiga y sirvienta que sólo escapaba justo cuando el pelinegro aparecía por el pasillo.

–_**Buenos días Ryuuji-chan–**_ Saludó la diosa a su hijo mayor que al fin aparecía caminando con calma, él también había crecido y bastante ya que a sus quince años alcanzaba el 1.67, usaba el cabello no muy largo, más bien algo esponjado con un pequeño mechón colgando en su frente, el color negro era como siempre el predominante pero como con las chicas tenia ligeros destellos de un morado oscuro en las puntas, usaba un pantalón liso de color gris oscuro y una playera en color azul marino, saludó como siempre y tomó asiento en la silla a la espera del desayuno que una sonriente Ryo traía consigo.

–_Déjame y te ayudo Ryo-chan_– Se colocó de pie listo para ayudarla aunque claro en opinión de Izumi él buscaba otra cosa más que sólo ser amable.

–_Ryuuji-Nii, todas aquí sabemos que te gusta Ryo, ya invítala a salir. Llévala a un hotel y hagan sus cosas que los dos se mueren por hacerlo_– Ryuuji no dijo nada, solo fulminó a Izumi con la mirada mientras Ryo enrojecía, Kumiko sonreía, Megami negaba y el último miembro de la familia llegaba con su inconfundible y espeluznante presencia.

–_**Buenos días familia**_**–** Saludó el sereno hombre de ropas ceremoniosas, un hábito oscuro que dejaba ver el pantalón pero lo llamativo era su pálido rostro de ojos negros y su cabello gris ceniza que como siempre lucía liso y bien peinado **–**_**Creo que hoy será un gran día**_**–** Dijo con su calmada y profunda voz al tiempo que tomaba asiento siendo saludado por sus hijos y su esposa con un amoroso beso e Izumi hizo una mueca de asco ante el beso centrándose en su comida.

–_**¿Dormiste bien Shini-kun?**_**–** pregunto Megami a su marido quien no era otro más que el dios de la muerte, en verdad era una muy peculiar familia, pero de algún modo parecía funcionar pese a lo raro que podía ser todo más, cuando la figura paterna actúa como un intimidante dios a cargo de la muerte.

–_**Dormí como un bebé, ¿pero qué cuentan ésta mañana**_**?– **Preguntó el festivo y sonriente dios. Realmente las cosas a veces eran tan raras.

–_Nada_ _nuevo Otōsama, Kumiko desayuna, Okasan ee, Ryo se pone roja por todo y Aniki planea como seducirla y llevársela a la cama_– dijo relajada Izumi haciendo a su hermana sonreír, a su madre negar, a Ryo casi soltar la vajilla y a Ryuuji atragantarse con el pan tostado. Todo fue silencio mientras el dios de la muerte se le quedaba viendo al aludido.

–_**¿Debo suponer qué eso es verdad, hijo mío?**_– Expresó con los ojos puestos en el pelinegro que palidecía por semejante pregunta. Balbuceó una respuesta inentendible mientras trataba de explicar el comentario de la sonriente Izumi, Kumiko sólo miraba todo sintiendo pena por él al tiempo que Ryo callaba toda roja ante la mirada del dios quien puso sus cubiertos sobre la mesa y entrelazó los dedos poniéndose serio al hablar **–**_**Mira Ryuuji, no tengo nada en contra de Ryo pero aún así quiero dejar algunas cosas bastante claras**_**– **Recitó el dios con seriedad al pelinegro que le observó algo aterrado por su actitud **–**_**Número Uno: Si Ryo y tú llegan a algo no quiero que anden toqueteándose en público ni que hagan cosas indebidas a la vista de todo mundo que para eso tienen sus cuartos–**_Ryuuji se puso algo rojo mientras Ryo casi se desmaya por la sangre en su cara que parecía gotear de su nariz **–**_**Número Dos: Pase lo que pase la tratarás con respeto, eres un caballero ante todo–**_ Mencionó el dios con calma haciendo sonreír a su esposa e hijas, él siempre le trataba de volver todo un caballero **–**_**Número Tres: Si intiman quiero que no pares hasta que Ryo no sepa ni como se llama jajajaja–**_En ese preciso momento toda la magia se rompió ante tal comentario que fue acompañado por las risas pervertidas de parte del Shinigami, siendo premiado por un zape de la diosa regañándolo al estar tratando de corromper a Ryuuji quien solo se cubría la cara muerto de la pena ante las carcajadas de Izumi y risitas de Kumiko por la situación de su hermano mayor cuyo deseo era no estar ahí en ese momento tan penoso.

–_No deberías de pensar así de tus padres por muy penoso que sea todo__**–**_ Recitó una enigmática voz viniendo desde el interior de la mente de Ryuuji que suspiró, por su parte la discusión de sus padres terminó de golpe cuando la diosa de la oscuridad fijó su vista en él igual que el Shinigami.

–_**¿La oíste?**_**–** Preguntó el hombre de cabellos grises viendo a su esposa quien asentía con la mirada puesta en Ryuuji, el pelinegro se sentía observado por todo el mundo, detalle que no le agradó en lo más mínimo.

–_**Ryuuji-chan, ¿siempre oyes ésa voz?**_**– **Cuestionó la diosa la cual no parecía asombrada por esa situación tan singular que ocurría en su comedor, Ryuuji asintió a su pregunta indicando que la escuchaba de vez en cuando aunque se estaba volviendo muy cotidiana no parecía nada sorpresivo para las deidades quienes le miraron con suma atención.

–_Aún no entiendo cómo es que madre puede oír esa voz_– Murmuró Kumiko a su gemela quien al igual que ella tampoco lograba entenderlo.

–_**Es muy simple, su madre creó esa esencia y por eso cuando está cerca la puede oír. No por nada es la creadora de los espíritus de las armas de mis avatares**_**–** y el dios de la muerte sonrió mientras besaba la mano de su halagada y sonrojada esposa. Era verdad, los avatares del dios usaban armas espirituales cuyas almas eran creadas por la hermosa diosa que sonreía por el halago de su marido.

–_**Y dime Ryuuji-chan, ¿ya entraste en tu mundo interno y la conociste en persona?**_**– **Preguntó Megami con curiosidad logrando hacer que el rostro de su hijo se tornase nervioso y con una sonrisa un tanto boba, ese era un "sí" dicho en letras mayúsculas, estaba segura de ello. Ryuuji tuvo un ligero momento de recuerdo al volver justo a cuando dormía un par de días atrás, fue cuando entró en aquel mundo inesperado, se había quedado dormido después de leer algo al estar cansado por sus ocupaciones y deberes del día que siempre le tenían algo atareado, por eso mismo cayó como roca en su cama y pronto todo se volvió algo extraño.

–_¿Dónde estoy?_– Preguntó el pelinegro a la nada mientras miraba a su alrededor, el sitio en el que se encontraba no se parecía nada a su casa, después de todo estaba en una especie de campo con un bosque cercano y unas montañas viéndose a la distancia mientras el cielo nocturno dejaba ver hermosas estrellas con una hermosa luna, vaya que eso era muy raro, en el suelo se apreciaba un camino de tierra que de inmediato comenzó a seguir hasta atravesar un pequeño corredor de árboles guiándolo directo a una gran casa algo vieja y deteriorada delante de él, fue extraño. Volteó de nuevo al suelo viendo que el sendero se alejaba de la mansión y se dirigía a la loma cercana donde vio claramente lo que sería una especie de templo antiguo, con una enorme puerta de maderas teñidas de rojo que poseía un colosal símbolo de fuego tallado en el dintel, no supo por qué pero sintió un impulso de ir a ése lugar. Atravesó la gran puerta entrando a los terrenos del sitio, notando a los costados del templo dos árboles sin hojas que parecían bastante viejos, parecían no encajar con los cerezos que se podían ver florecer alrededor de ese sitio cubriendo el suelo con sus pétalos rosados mientras la brisa los movía por el suelo, en ése preciso momento no supo cómo pero tuvo la sensación de estar siendo vigilado.

–_Hola, ¿hay alguien ahí?_– Interrogó a la oscuridad de aquel sitio, de inmediato los arboles viejos comenzaron arder con fuerza haciendo al rubio alejarse de la puerta al tiempo que unos pasos sonaron desde adentro, aproximándose a él con calma mientras Ryuuji retrocedía un poco ante el desconcierto.

–_Hola Ryuuji-sama, te he esperado por tanto tiempo__**– **_Expresó ésa femenina voz mientras avanzaba al exterior iluminado por el fuego de los arboles haciéndola visible para él, los ojos del pelinegro sólo se abrieron aun más, delante de él estaba una hermosa mujer en ropa de sacerdotisa, usaba una yukata blanca algo entallada a sus pechos grandes, seguramente de una copa doble D, usaba un pantalón rojo apretando su trasero carnoso con aberturas en sus caderas anchas dejando ver parte de sus muslos torneados mientras sus sandalias abiertas alejaban sus pies de calcetas blancas del suelo, la yukata de mangas hasta los codos dejaba ver sus brazos desnudos de manos entrelazadas al frente con un par de pulseras doradas que completaban juego del collar ceñido igualmente dorado con un kanji de fuego tallado en él, su rostro hermoso de ojos negros igual que su cabello largo suelo del mismo color le sonreía con dulzura.

–_Te conozco, ¿verdad?_– Dijo Ryuuji con una extraña sonrisa en su cara mientras ella asentía a sus palabras.

–_Claro que sí Ryuuji-sama, ya que soy tu más fiel servidora, la que daría su vida por ti y luchará hasta el fin estando a tu lado__**–**_ Dijo la hermosa mujer viendo al pelinegro.

–_¿Quién eres?_– Preguntó Ryuuji mientras ella sonreía a sus palabras con emoción al contestar, pero cuando dijo su nombre no escuchó nada salir de sus labios y con una sonrisa poco a poco se despidió de ella con la promesa de que se verían de nuevo.

Megami y su esposo escucharon atentamente las palabras de Ryuuji al relatar su pequeño encuentro con la hermosa mujer que tan cercana resulto a él, la diosa sonrió ante las palabras de su hijo al tiempo que sus hermanas asentían a toda la historia.

–_¿Eso quiere decir que Ryuuji le hará cosas pervertidas porque lo obedecerá en todo?_– Cuestionó Izumi mientras el aludido le miraba con enojo por lo dicho aunque Kumiko se le adelantó en el reclamo.

–_No digas esas cosas Izumi, Aniki no abusaría de nadie. En todo caso la enamoraría como a Ryo antes de llevársela a la cama_– Ryuuji asintió a las palabras de Kumiko antes de comprender lo que había dicho y claro que le reclamó por decir esas cosas sin pensar.

–_**Ya dejen eso, lo que Ryuuji-chan y ella hagan no les debe molestar, es su vida. Además no ha oído su nombre, por eso no sabe lo obediente y peligrosa que puede ser**_**–** Recitó la diosa sonriendo y ganándose la mirada de todo mundo, en especial la de su hijo que no desvió sus ojos de ella.

–_¿En serio la conoces madre?_– Eran las dudas del pelinegro que se ganó un gesto de asentimiento por parte de la mujer inmortal.

–_**Ella **__**fue quien la creó así que es demasiado obvio que la conozca, ¿no crees hijo mío?**_**–** Replicó el dios de la muerte dándole un mordisco a una rebanada de pan tostado.

–_**Desde luego que la conozco, sé como es y lo poderosa que puede llegar a ser. La verdad llegué a pensar que nunca encontraría a alguien digno de ella pero parece que me equivoqué**_**–** Concluyó la diosa observando a su hijo mayor con una gran sonrisa llena de orgullo en su rostro.

–_Gracias por pensar eso de mí, madre. Pero si la conoces sabes cómo se llama, ¿verdad?_– Cuestionó Ryuuji con algo de emoción mientras la diosa le sonreía con suavidad.

–_**Ryuuji-chan, sé lo que buscas y no servirá de nada. Aunque yo te dijera su nombre no lo escucharías, tienes que oírlo de sus labios**_**– **Habló la imponente mujer mientras Ryuuji sólo suspiraba por la respuesta de su madre en ese asunto.

–_Ah, con razón nunca lo he escuchado yo tampoco verdad, ¿Aniki?_– Pregunto Kumiko ganándose la mirada extrañada de los dioses que le miraban fijamente.

–_**Espera un segundo hija, ¿tú has estado oyendo una voz en tu cabeza?**_**– **Preguntó el dios de la muerte mientras la miraba y ella reía tontamente.

–_¿Yo? No, que va, sólo lo decía por si...por si oigo alguna, jejejeje_– Esa respuesta sí que se oía tan falsa que nadie, ni la misma Kumiko se la creyó

–_Ah, con qué es eso, yo pensaba que te referías a la voz que oyes y que Ryuuji te ha ayudado a entender y conocer desde hace como dos meses_– Kumiko y Ryuuji le lanzaron una mirada a Izumi quien sonrió por haberles echado de cabeza.

Todo mundo fue a la sala donde las deidades de pie miraban a la chica que se mantenía en el sillón del centro junto a su hermano, justo bajo los ojos de ellos al tiempo que era Megami la que tomaba la palabra al fin.

–_**Muy bien, usted señorita explíqueme, ¿desde cuándo oye una voz y por qué no nos dijo a nosotros?**_**– **Preguntó la diosa mientras la joven y nerviosa Kumiko sólo respiraba tomando un poco de aire para comenzar a hablar sobre el asunto en cuestión.

–_Bueno, no he escuchado una voz así de claro, más bien es como si alguien murmurara en mi oído, al principio pensé que se trataba de una broma de Izumi pero poco a poco me di cuenta de que no era así_– explico Kumiko mientras tenía un vago recuerdo de aquel momento en que su hermano le auxiliaba en dicho asunto.

–_Entonces no la oyes fuerte, según dice mamá algunas armas pueden llegar a ser algo elusivas y para probar a su portador le obligan a buscarle_– Fue la conclusión a la que llegó Ryuuji tras escuchar las palabras de su hermana menor.

–_Vaya_ _Ryuuji-Nii, ir a esa escuela sí que te ha ayudado a saber de esto_– Comentó Kumiko mientras Ryuuji sonreía orgulloso, desde el año anterior estaba asistiendo a una escuela especializada en esas cuestiones.

–_Jejejeje si verdad, bueno si no oyes su voz con fuerza creo que debes ir a buscarla– _Resolvió el pelinegro mientras Kumiko le miró con calma teniendo una duda en su mente.

–_Claro, pero, ¿cómo hago eso?_– Preguntó con calma mientras el pelinegro parpadeó ante la pregunta. El espacio interno, el reino donde vive un espíritu interno la esencia de la zanpakutō, eso era algo a lo que Kumiko no tenía acceso todavía y por eso mismo meditaba todos los días en compañía de Ryuuji, ellos pasaban mucho tiempo en eso y por casi dos meses habían estado tratando de lograr que Kumiko lograra adentrarse en su mundo interno, decirlo era fácil pero el lograrlo era otra cosa y por eso mismo Kumiko aún no podía conectarse con su zanpakutō.

–_**Ya veo, entonces aún no logras entrar en tu mundo interno**_**–** Comentó la diosa mientras miraba a su sonriente hija quien se rascaba la nuca al tiempo que Izumi se revolcaba de la risa porque se parecía tanto a su hermano mayor, pronto se calmó cuando sus padres se le quedaron viendo y Kumiko volvió a hablar relatando su pequeña experiencia matinal poco antes de despertar. No supo cómo pero ella ya no estaba en su cuarto, se hallaba al inicio de un largo camino rocoso que subía por una ladera montañosa mientras un hermoso valle se abría ante sus ojos, lo supo de inmediato, no era un sueño y por eso mismo dedujo que era su mundo interno. Con una enorme sonrisa subió el largo sendero de roca al tiempo que el valle se mostraba hermoso ante ella y el sol matinal iluminaba el bosque de pinos donde la bruma aun se podía ver, subió y continuó subiendo por el sendero hasta que se posó delante de aquel sitio. Se trataba de una enorme cueva de rocas afiladas colgando del techo alto, casi como colmillos de piedra, a decir verdad, era intimidante aunque lo llamativo eran las columnas de piedra talladas en los costados de la entrada, cada una con una sola palabra tallada "lealtad" a la izquierda y "fuerza" a la derecha, no lo entendió pero de algo estaba segura, alguien la miraba desde el interior.

–_Hola, ¿hay alguien ahí?_– Preguntó Kumiko mientras veía un par de ojos verde oscuro abrirse en la oscuridad.

–_Finalmente estas aquí, que alegría recibir tu visita__–_Dijo esa desconocida voz resonando con el eco de la cueva.

–_Eres mi espada, ¿verdad? ¡Genial! ¿Por qué no sales a la luz?_– Expresó la chica mientras aquellos ojos verde oscuro se entrecerraban como si meditase sus palabras.

–_N__o voy a salir hasta que estés lista y por lo que veo aún no es el momento, cuando sea tiempo podrás conocerme, oír mi nombre y lucharé junto a ti_– y así tan fácil como llegó, Kumiko regresó a su cuarto despertando en su cama esa misma mañana.

El relato de Kumiko terminó y la diosa de la oscuridad se quedó pensativa por sus palabras hasta que llego a una sola conclusión.

–_**Bueno, dado que con la ayuda de un maestro como Ryuuji-chan has aprendido tanto debes ir a la misma escuela para prepararte como él**_**– **Resolvió la diosa mientras Kumiko asentía a sus palabras con una gran sonrisa, si algo que amaba además de su familia era pasar tiempo con su amado hermano, algo que no hacían desde que él ingresó a dicha institución.

–_¡Hey! ¡Eso no es justo! Ella se va y yo me quedaré aquí sola aburriéndome como una ostra_– Protestó Izumi viendo a las deidades fijamente al tiempo que Shinigami sostuvo su mirada mientras hablaba.

–_**Izumi, dado tu origen no puedes alejarte del reino de tu madre mucho tiempo o puedes desaparecer, además tú naciste a partir de Kumiko, es poco probable que generes una zanpakutō**_**– **Recitó el dios de cabellos grises mientras ella suspiraba resignada ante la respuesta de su padre e internamente Megami se prometía encontrar alguna cosa que levantara el ánimo de la chica de origen inusual por mas difícil que fuera. Con cierta alegría Kumiko procedió a marcharse a su cuarto para empacar sus cosas después de todo ese mismo día el pelinegro regresaría a la academia en cuestión ya que se trataba de un internado donde no saldría hasta que el ciclo terminase y por eso mismo ambos se irían juntos.

–_Bueno, le ayudaré a Kumiko a empacar, no se le vaya a olvidar nada a la distraída–_ Comentó Izumi yéndose al cuarto de la chica donde ella ya alistaba sus maletas y los dioses se quedaron solos mirándose con calma.

–_**¿En qué estás pensando?**_**– **Preguntó la diosa a su esposo mientras esperaba una respuesta de su parte.

–_**Es un hecho que las paredes entre mundos están demasiado delgadas, una zanpakutō no debe nacer en un ser vivo y menos en su mundo de origen**_**– **La conclusión fue muy clara y la diosa de la oscuridad asentía a sus palabras coincidiendo.

–_**Por eso los hollow han pasado tan seguido y más poderosos cada vez, ¿no es así? Pero eso no debería ocurrir y lo sabes–**_Megami siguió con los ojos puestos en él al tiempo que su esposo asentía a sus palabras con calma y seriedad.

–_**Lo sé, por eso mismo generaron a sus zanpakutō y los hollow fueron por ellos cuando los sintieron–**_ La diosa suspiró de alivio, siempre pensó que todo el asunto fue su culpa aunque ahora quedaba claro que nunca fue así.

–_**Eso me quita un peso de encima, ¿pero qué causa esto? Sé que los cruces pasan de vez en cuando pero últimamente se están volviendo muy comunes**_**– **Fue el comentario de la diosa al tiempo que el señor de la muerte le miraba con un gesto de afirmación.

–_**Espero sea temporal porque los dos sabemos perfectamente que pasó la última vez cuando ocurrió algo similar–**_Comentó Shinigami con calma mientras Megami asentía a sus palabras con algo de seriedad.

El día fue muy tranquilo y sereno o eso se supuso hasta que llegó la hora de ir a la academia tan publicitada por sus padres, todos estaban en las afueras de la mansión de su madre, a decir verdad cuando llegaron la primera vez sólo vieron oscuridad. Como iban a saber que debajo de la oscura bruma dimensional se ubicaba una gran ciudad de corte moderno con grandes edificios, enormes calles, avenidas concurridas de seres humanos y demás entidades nada mortales, como eran ciclopes, seres arácnidos, colosales elfos de luz y oscuridad, gnomos, duendes y demás. Una verdadera meca de modernidad y variedad donde la persona más importante era la dueña y directora de la colosal empresa Black Queen, cuyo propósito era volver ése mundo un paraíso, la propietaria no era otra más que Megami, ayudaba mucho ser una diosa y que casi nadie lo supiera. Poco a poco el sonido de las calles se acallaba sin que nadie notase el vórtice oscuro que se abría delante de ellos justo donde la diosa besaba las mejillas de sus hijos antes de despedirse y viéndoles desaparecer en aquel remolino oscuro que los llevaría a su instituto de aprendizaje.

–_No se apure mi señora, regresarán más pronto de lo que se imagina–_ Dijo Ryo a un costado de su ama con una amigable sonrisa en su rostro.

–_Lo mismo va para ti Ryo, no suspires que Aniki pronto vuelve a seducirte más–_ Izumi sonrió ante el rostro rojo de la elfa que solamente podía protestar por esa clase de bromas hacia su persona.

–_**Jajajajajajaja–**_ Megami no pudo evitar reírse por la situación de Ryo, estaba claro que ahora Izumi no se iba a aburrir y menos con ella cerca.

En un sitio distante de un mundo diferente, un vórtice oscuro se abría poco a poco mientras dos figuras emergían de él, mostrando a Kumiko y Ryuuji saliendo de la oscura espiral justo enfrente de aquel personaje, era un anciano de gran barba que tenía algunos años de dejarla crecer, usaba un bastón y un traje a color negro muy parecido a una especie de kimono de batalla junto con una especie de chaleco blanco sobre su persona, en él se apreciaba un símbolo que hacía referencia al número uno.

–_Bienvenido de nuevo Ryuuji-san, ¿puedo saber quién es la señorita?–_ Cuestionó el hombre del bastón viendo a Kumiko con una expresión de duda a la espera de una respuesta por parte de la chica menor quien se presentaba con respeto al hombre mayor.

–_Es un placer conocerlo, mi nombre es Kurawa Kumiko, hermana menor de Ryuuji_– Fue su pequeña y respetuosa presentación mientras el anciano asintió ante la cordialidad de la chica, era más que obvio el hecho de haber sido educada de muy buena manera.

–_El placer es mío al conocer a la segunda hija de Megami-sama, soy Genryusai Yamamoto, si requieren algo les agradecería buscaran a algún profesor. Ryuuji-san ya conoces el camino, así que no se pierdan, tengo deberes que atender_– Sin decir más el anciano llamado Yamamoto se alejó sin siquiera esperar el adiós de los chicos

–_Ése señor parece demasiado responsable y serio, no es el típico abuelito amigable y juguetón–_ Fueron las protestantes palabras de Kumiko que vio al hombre alejándose de ellos con parsimonia.

–_Claro que no, Yamamoto-sama es el más importante Shinigami de este mundo, por eso es tan serio_– Habló el pelinegro ganándose una mirada de duda de su hermana menor que no entendía lo que él decía.

–_Espera, ¿no se supone que papá es el único dios de la muerte?–_ Preguntó realmente confundida mientras Ryuuji suspiró derrotado, en verdad tenía mucho que explicarle al ser una estudiante novata. Caminaron por las calles mirando el sitio llamado la Sociedad de Almas, resultó que aquel remolino oscuro fue una puerta entre las dimensiones que les llevó a otra dimensión justo donde estaban en ese momento, le explicó todo lo referente a las reglas de dicho mundo y también sobre los hollow, la sola mención de esos seres la perturbó un poco al recordar aquel monstruo de su infancia pero pronto quedó atrás cuando pasó a los Shinigami, le relató que ellos fungían como los avatares de su padre y eran los encargados de mandar las almas perdidas a su destino así como de enfrentar a los hollow para purificarlos, el darse cuenta que eran almas humanas corrompidas por el dolor y la soledad en su mayoría le hizo sentir algo de pena por ellos, seguían caminando con alma por la calle mientras todo mundo les daba los buenos días mostrando un gran respeto para con ellos. –_Ya veo, entonces es en este mundo donde los espíritus creados por mamá vienen a dar_– Dijo Kumiko mientras su hermano asentía a sus palabras con algo de orgullo, ella estaba en toda la razón en cuanto a ese tema. Hablaron sobre espadas y cualidades, así como algo llamado Kidō que sonaba llamativo para ella aunque tenía que esperar a llegar a la academia de Shinigami donde se le enseñaría todo sobre ese tema.

–_Y aquí está la Academia creada por nuestros padres–_ Expresó Ryuuji mientras alzaba la mirada y Kumiko solo la veía de abajo hacia arriba, quedando encantada con los altos edificios de techos de lozas de color ladrillo de cuando menos 4 pisos cada uno de ellos, eran cuanto menos 4, altos y junto a unas canchas amplias, de seguro para prácticas deportivas y en los pasillos los aspirantes de ropas idénticas caminaban usando los hombres pantalones grises con camisas blancas mientras las mujeres en los mismos colores usaban faldas tableadas y calcetas negras hasta las rodillas.

–_¿En serio vamos a usar uniforme?–_ Preguntó a su hermano quien asintió tranquilamente sin darse cuenta que estaba siendo observado desde lejos por alguien que tenía una sonrisa en su rostro.

–_¡Ryuuji-kun!–_ Gritó una voz a la distancia mientras los hermanos volteaban para verle avanzando hasta ellos, haciendo que el bello rostro de Kumiko pareciera una enorme "O" al verla venir. Los ojos de Kumiko la vieron llegar y abrazar a su hermano con mucha familiaridad, sin duda la conocía bien, como todas las alumnas de dicha academia usaba el mismo uniforme a tonos blanco y gris, siendo la falda algo corta, llegando a medio muslo y dejando ver las piernas bien torneadas dicha prenda se mecía al caminar, era ceñida dejando ver lo redondas de sus caderas y un trasero de igual forma que se dibujaba a través de la tela. Su rostro era hermoso, con un lunar cerca de su boca, dueña de unos hermosos ojos azules y un abundante largo cabello rubio, pero sin duda lo que más llamaba la atención de Kumiko era su blusa escotada que dejaba lucir sus pechos francamente grades y como no, si para una chica de aparentes quince años poseer una copa "D" era decir mucho –_No sabes cómo te extrañé Ryuuji-kun, pero veo que ya me reemplazaste–_ Dijo ella con una voz llena de dolor fingido desviando la mirada mientras se secaba la inexistente lágrima.

–_¿Pero de qué estás hablando? Nadie podría reemplazarte nunca, además ella es mi hermana menor Kumiko, ¿olvidaste que ya te había hablado de ella?–_ Las palabras de Ryuuji regresaron la brillante sonrisa de la chica mientras miraba a Kumiko quien seguía mirando incrédula sus pechos.

–_Jejejeje, se nota que es tu hermana, me mira igual que tú cuando crees que no me doy cuenta–_ Se rió de su propia broma mientras Ryuuji se ponía rojo de la vergüenza y finalmente Kumiko salió de su trance al escucharla.

–_¿Eh? Lo siento, es sólo que nunca... bueno yo... ¡Ahh, por Kami, es que esas cosas no pueden ser así de grandes y naturales!–_ Estalló Kumiko señalando de forma descarada los pechos de la sonriente mujer rubia que negó divertida a sus palabras.

–_Créeme linda, estas son muy naturales y te lo puedo demostrar–_ Sin decir nada más abrazó con fuerza a Kumiko apretándola contra sus pechos y haciéndola agitar sus brazos cómicamente mientras Ryuuji negó a la escena que estaba viendo.

Pasaron unos momentos graciosos en los cuales Ryuuji miró a su hermanita ahogándose en una posición más que envidiable, y decidió ayudarla cuando notó que el movimiento frenético de sus manos se volvía lento.

–_¿Podrías dejar de asfixiar a mi hermana? Vas a matarla–_ Mencionó el chico logrando que la rubia soltara a una muy roja Kumiko que respiraba al fin.

–_¿Ya te diste cuenta que son reales?–_ Expresó con una gran sonrisa mientras Kumiko miró a su hermano con incredulidad por lo que ella hizo y Ryuuji sonrió con malicia.

–_Bueno, ya que dejamos el incidente atrás te presento a mi amiga Matsumoto Rangiku_- y le dedicó una sonrisa a la aludida mujer que correspondió con otra.

–_Salúdala, y no seas grosera porque lo que paso fue gracias a que hablaste de más–_ Bromeó Ryuuji ganándose una mirada de enojo por parte de su hermana menor que pensó como vengarse de él.

–_Es un gusto conocer a la chica con la que Aniki sueña todas las noches_– Ryuuji abrió sus ojos de forma graciosa debido a las palabras de Kumiko.

–_Ryuuji-kun, ¿¡sueñas conmigo!? ¡Qué dulce eres!–_ Sin decir más abrazó al aludido quien terminó en la misma posición que tuvo Kumiko momentos atrás.

Al final el pelinegro se separó de la hermosa rubia mas rojo que una manzana y con una sonrisa bastante boba en su cara, estaría mintiendo si negaba haber disfrutado de aquel momento que terminó demasiado pronto aunque no lo iba a decir, eso estaba demasiado claro.

–¿_Ustedes cómo se conocieron?–_ Preguntó Kumiko viéndolos con calma, fue la misma Matsumoto quien narró su encuentro durante el ciclo anterior, resultó que se habían conocido casi por accidente mientras un perdido Ryuuji caminaba sin rumbo por la academia en busca de su dormitorio y sin saber cómo acabo en un ala femenina, justo cuando Matsumoto refunfuñaba sobre lo molesto que era caminar a su dormitorio tras lavar ropa y vaya que lavó, la montaña era tan grande que cubría su cara al tiempo que subía las escaleras sin ver nada. Claro, como era de esperarse terminó tropezando y cayendo al suelo mientras su ropa voló por el aire aunque ella nunca tocó el suelo pues el educado pelinegro la atrapó antes de que cayera y con una sonrisa amistosa en su cara mientras decía cosas sobre caminar con cuidado o acabaría lastimando su bello rostro.

–_Que historia tan tierna, y Aniki salvando como siempre a la damisela en peligro_– Expresó Kumiko al escuchar la historia, y de paso haciendo a su hermano enrojecer un poco por la pena al mencionar aquello de esa manera.

–_Y desde ese día es mi flamante héroe...al que le cayeron mis pantaletas favoritas sobre la cabeza jejejeje–_ Ambas mujeres rieron y Ryuuji sintió aun más pena que antes, ese no era un detalle que le gustara contar mucho.

–_Tu novia es muy graciosa Aniki_– Ryuuji no dijo nada, sólo la miró y Matsumoto sonrió guiñándole un ojo antes de ser requerida por sus amigas a la distancia.

–_Creo que me están llamando, y bienvenida a la academia Kumiko. Nos vemos luego Ryuuji-kun–_ Le guiñó un ojo al pelinegro con cierta coquetería y se alejó.

Ryuuji y Kumiko sólo se quedaron ahí contemplando los grandes edificios mientras el pelinegro sonrió ante la mirada emocionada de su hermana quien no paraba de preguntar por todo, como deseando saber donde estaba cada cosa, desde los salones hasta los almacenes de las escobas y trapeadores, caminaron en busca de su edificio/dormitorio. Viendo en su camino como uno de los empleados salía corriendo con cara de perrito regañado al tiempo que veían a esas personas, uno de ellos, el mayor, era un hombre joven de cabellos negros y largos ataviado con una bufanda y un adorno en el cabello que hacía caer algunos flecos sobre su rostro, pero lo más llamativo era su vestimenta tan parecida a la del anciano Yamamoto, algo que lo identificó como Shinigami, a su lado una chica esbelta de piel clara, cabello corto y negro parecía mirarlo con demasiado respeto, usaba un uniforme como los de los demás estudiantes sin duda lo era

–_Aniki, ¿tú sabes quién es ese tipo de allá? Tiene apariencia de todo un estirado–_ Mencionó Kumiko con una sonrisa, sin saber que tal hombre era poseedor de unos oídos bastante agudos.

–_No soy ningún estirado, tengo educación a diferencia de una mocosa malcriada como tú–_ Replicó el pelinegro mayor al tiempo que volteaba en dirección de ambos hermanos con una expresión de disgusto por la falta de respeto de Kumiko mientras los observó esperando alguna disculpa de la Kurawa.

–_Puedes decir lo que quieras pero si te expresas así sobre una dama eres un mal educado–_ Dijo Kumiko mientras él fijó sus ojos en ella con una expresión seria e irritada ante sus palabras.

–_Pero yo no veo ninguna dama presente, sólo a una niña grosera que no respeta a sus superiores–_ Comentó el desconocido sin quitar la mirada de Kumiko quien le sostenía su mirar en una batalla sin cuartel.

Ryuuji lo observó todo con cierto enojo por el atrevimiento de tal persona en mirar fijamente a su hermana, hasta que notó como parecía estar dispuesto a llegar muy lejos en esa osadía.

–_Semejante estupidez_ _ya me hartó, Kumiko deja de buscarle pleito al presumido, engreído y grosero éste–_ Dijo Ryuuji mientras su hermana intentó aguantarse la risa sin resultado alguno, y miró de forma desafiante al hombre que frunció el ceño.

–_Sí que se nota que son hermanos e igual de irrespetuosos, no tienen la menor idea de con quien están hablando–_ Respondió con un rostro serio y molesto mientras Kumiko replicó que no le importaba saber sobre un tipo tan estirado y grosero como él, aunque su amado hermano pensaba muy diferente.

–_Pero yo si te conozco, tú eres Kuchiki Byakuya, recién nombrado Taichō y poseedor de una zanpakutō supuestamente impenetrable. Además el heredero de uno de los Clanes más prestigiosos de toda la Sociedad de Almas_– Habló Ryuuji viendo al llamado Byakuya, una media sonrisa adornó su rostro y su pecho se infló de orgullo mientras le devolvía la mirada fija a Ryuuji antes de volver a hablar.

–_No sólo son mal educados, tampoco conocen su lugar y mucho menos respetar a su superior–_ Acotó Byakuya, logrando que los dos comenzaran a reír ante sus palabras.

–_Byakuya-chan_, _si se trata de abolengo e importancia puedo decirte que comparado con nosotros solo alcanzarías a ser un sirviente, después de todo nuestros padres contribuyeron a que personas como tú ocupen puestos de Shinigami–_ Mencionó Kumiko con una sonrisa burlona y sembrando la duda en el hombre pelinegro que demandó conocer sus nombres.

–_Ryuuji y Kumiko, también nos conocen como los hermanos Kurawa. Nunca olvides eso_– Declaró al fin el hermano de Kumiko mientras Byakuya le vio fijamente, centrándose sólo en él.

Fue entonces que la atención de la chica castaña se centró en la pelinegra que se mantuvo callada durante toda la discusión, miró fijamente a Kumiko quien, ignorando el pleito iniciado por ella, le saludó con efusividad mientras esperaba conocer su nombre tras decirle el suyo propio.

–_Soy Kuchiki Rukia y perdona a Onii-sama, suele ser muy estricto tratándose de respeto y etiqueta_– Saludó la esbelta chica de cabellos negros mientras Kumiko no lo creía, ella no tenía ese aire de soberbia como él y de hecho era muy agradable. Sus hermanos seguían en lo suyo mientras ellas conversaban de lo lindo y pronto habían hecho una conexión, estaba bastante claro que serían buenas amigas, a diferencia de sus hermanos los cuales ni cuenta se dieron de cuando ellas se alejaron platicando en búsqueda de su dormitorio.

–¿_Pero qué manera de actuar es esta, capitán Kuchiki?–_ Los dos hombres dejaron de pelear ante la voz femenina que les reprendía y Ryuuji se quedó sin palabras, delante de él estaba una hermosa mujer en el clásico uniforme de Shinigami, con un hermoso rostro, sus ojos eran de un oscuro tono azulado mientras su largo cabello negro estaba trenzado justo alrededor de su cuello y cayendo sobre sus pechos, en opinión de Ryuuji ellos eran muy similares a los de Ryo.

–_Unohana-Taichō, lamento esto pero éste tonto desconoce sobre el respetar a otros–_ Y señaló de forma despectiva a Ryuuji quien de inmediato protestó por el insulto.

–_No fui yo quien estuvo exigiendo respeto por algo como un apellido, el respeto se gana_– Fue la defensa del Kurawa que se ganó la mirada irritada de Byakuya y una ligera sonrisa de la capitana.

–_En eso tiene razón, será mejor que se ocupe de sus propios asuntos capitán Kuchiki_– Entonces ocurrió, ella sonrió y el terror invadió a los dos hombres mientras Byakuya se alejaba de ahí a toda prisa, casi como si huyese.

–_Gracias por estar de mi lado–_ Ryuuji le dedicó una sonrisa a la capitana quien con calma caminó dentro de la academia indicándole que le siguiera.

–_Te_ _apoyo en lo del respeto pero esos no son modos de ganarlo y mereces una reprimenda– _La capitana volvió a sonreír mientras avanzaba con el desconcertado Ryuuji.

–V_aya, ¿quién diría que una mujer tan hermosa es tan intimidante?–_ Murmuró al tiempo que la capitana le miraba con una sonrisa y lo supo de nuevo, habló de más y en presencia de una mujer muy poderosa

–_¿Acaso estás tratando de coquetearme?– _Fue la interrogante de la mujer acompañada de una sonrisa dulce, bella y aterradora que le hizo temblar. En serio que ella era tan hermosa como aterradora y rezaba que no estuviera molesta con él o sufriría, estaba seguro de eso y no dejaba de preguntarse donde estaba su hermana para dictarle su última voluntad.

* * *

Capitulo acabado y a juzgar por eso - dejando oír el ajetreo en el segundo piso- alguien aprendió su lección, casi igual que Ryuuji que parece no terminara bien no tanto como su hermana que ya hizo una amiga en fin nos vemos luego

Hasta la próxima  
Atte: Kurai y Mizore  
pd: me las pagara, lo juro me las pagara por invadir mi computadora!-  
pd2: no me culpen a mi por la tardanza, culpen a mi hermanita -señalando a Mizore-


	4. C3: Andanzas escolares

-apareciendo en escena- hola a todos como les va, soy yo Mizore y el día de hoy seré su anfitriona, -se oyen quejidos al fondo- mi hermano esta algo indispuesto, no se que le paso pero tiene una indigestión de miedo, por eso mismo yo les presentare este el capitulo numero tres de nuestro fic pero como diria el a responder reviews

**Roy4**: Hombre, al parecer por tu comentario no leíste bien el prólogo así que te lo voy a aclarar personalmente... El fic en sí es escrito por mi hermano mientras yo me encargo de editar los capítulos y aportar ideas, así que nada de lo que crees pasará... Y quien me enseñó a escribir fue mi propio hermano así que ni Maito Gai o Rock Lee no tuvieron influencia sobre mí, en cuanto al traficantes de drogas pues no lo necesitamos.  
**sanada el tengu:** creeme que yo tampoco puedo entender como una bella sonrisa puede ser tan espeluznante y sobre Ryuuji, talvez tengas razón o talvez no.  
**Akuma no Ryu**: Me alegra que te gustara y ya ves, no importa si tiene como protección a Kenpachi porque yo siempre encontraré como vengarme jajajaja  
**naruto tendo rikudo**:... creo que tu has platicado demasiado con nisan  
**Zafir09**: esa mujer recibira su castigo, en cuanto a lo de Ryuuji solo dire que eso lo tome de cierta persona que no esta presente y que espero que te guste el giro que la hsitorria tomara porque el que sus pades creasen la sociedad de almas tendra muchos beneficios y responsabilidades  
**darktiden**: No te apures, pronto saldrá pero recuerda que los protagonistas son Ryuuji y Kumiko.  
**Guest**: Es genial que hayas comentado finalmente, y gracias por ofrecer tu ayuda pero ya realicé mi venganza jajajaja.

con estos reviews respondidos ahora si vamos al cap -kurai pasa a su espalda todo palido-

–**_Mmmmm– _**dioses hablando  
–_mmmmm**– **_zanpakutō hablando**_  
_**–**_mmmmm– _**hollow hablando**_  
_**–_mmmmm**– **_personaje hablando**_  
_**Y como siempre entre paréntesis con guión los pensamientos, por ejemplo esto para que quede claro – (mmmmm)**_ –_**

**_renuncia de derechos: _**todo lo que aqui parece a excepción de los oc tiene su dueño nada de lo demás es de mi hermano o mio... no nos demanden!, o mejor demandenlo solo a el

* * *

**Capítulo III: Andanzas escolares**

Las cosas no podían haber tenido un mejor inicio para Kumiko, poniendo apenas un pie en la academia de Shinigami ya la joven había hecho una amiga un tanto especial, la cual no dejaba a sol ni a sombra al afortunado de Ryuuji, aunque a veces deseaba fuese más reservada y no tan efusiva en público. No tenía nada en contra de que lo abrazara, pero no en medio de la clase de Kido, en donde todos los demás chicos podían verlo para luego desear su muerte no era precisamente algo agradable, así como el hecho de intentar seguirlo cuando iba a su castigo, el cual fue asignado por el director de la academia al haber reñido con uno de sus superiores con un cargo tan importante como era ser el capitán de un escuadrón, por eso mismo se había sentido tentado a expulsarle aunque el hecho de que fuera recomendado del mismo Yamamoto fungió a su favor eso y que la temida capitana Unohana se ofreciera a ser la encargada de castigarlo como se suponía debía hacerse. Por dicha razón Ryuuji desaparecía cada tarde al menos por tres horas y nunca deseaba hablar del asunto, eso solo aumentaba la curiosidad de Matsumoto y Kumiko.

Las cosas como en toda escuela guardan un orden especifico y muy estructurado, la academia de Shinigami no podía ser la excepción al dividirse en tres grados simples, el primero y más básico estaba destinado para los recién ingresados quienes apenas daban señales de una débil manipulación de la energía espiritual por lo mismo Kumiko no entro ahí, ella estaba en el segundo curso donde se ubicaba a los aspirantes a Shinigami con más experiencia, era aquí donde se daba la introducción a conceptos avanzados sobre Kidō, un arte muy singular que le pareció interesante de no ser por lo largo y enredado de algunos conjuros. También es en el segundo curso donde se habla de las zanpakutō y se trata de formar un vínculo con ellas para ser capaz de oír su nombre, una tarea nada fácil que comprendía horas de meditación para adentrarse en el mundo interno, gracias a la asistencia de su hermano tenia gran ventaja la cual no tardó en notarse, por último estaba el tercer curso donde se conocía a los futuros Shinigami. Era aquí donde se suponía el estudiante conocía el nombre de su espada, ha logrado materializar su arma en su forma sellada y se trata de acceder al primer nivel de poder... el shinkai.

Fue de hecho durante una de esas clases cuando la pequeña odisea dio inicio, Kumiko en su rato libre pasaba el tiempo junto a Rukia, era asombroso lo parecidos que eran sus hermanos mayores, sobreprotectores, algo tercos, estoicos ante todo y con un desarrollado sentido de lo correcto.

–_Vaya, nunca hubiera creído que Byakuya fuese la clase de hermano que te enseña cosas_– El capitán podría ser un hombre serio pero ante todo decidido en ayudar a su hermana en lo que pudiera –_Jejejeje, esos dos se parecen más de lo que ellos creen_– Murmuró Kumiko mientras se imaginaba el rostro de su hermano mayor con la seriedad y el mismo estilo de Byakuya, en ése momento le dieron escalofríos al pensar que podría terminar como él –_No te ofendas Rukia, pero espero que Ryuuji-Nii no se vuelva un amargado como tu hermano con el tiempo–_ Expresó la castaña haciendo que su amiga frunciese el ceño ante el discreto insulto.

–_Onii-sama no es un amargado, solamente es muy serio y profesional–_ Fue la justificación de Rukia a la actitud de Byakuya, siendo su hermano mayor tenía que apoyarlo.

–_¡Rukia!–_ resonó aquella voz por el pasillo dando fin al tema de hermanos mayores al tiempo que él se aproximaba hasta donde ambas estaban tan cómodas y tranquilas.

–_Tsk, otra vez Renji–_ Murmuró una fastidiada Kumiko viendo llegar al pelirrojo a toda prisa, quien como siempre sólo saludó a la pelinegra, para nadie era un secreto cuanto le gustaba ella aunque no parecía ser correspondido, algo que no aceptaba de ningún modo y nunca lo haría.

–_Renji, si me vas a invitar a salir, déjame decirte que la respuesta por 23vez es no–_ Recitó la pelinegra mientras la sonrisa del pelirrojo desaparecía y Kumiko sonreía feliz, siendo honesta él no le agradaba por alguna razón.

–_Yo no venía a eso, tu hermano va a hacer una demostración. Parece que ya alcanzo el shinkai y...oigan ¡ESPÉRENME!_– gritaba el pelirrojo de la coleta persiguiéndolas a toda prisa, ni tiempo le dieron de terminar de hablar cuando Kumiko sujetó a Rukia de la mano y corría a toda prisa con la chica ondeando cual bandera al viento al correr, no tardaron en salir al patio de entrenamiento donde todo mundo andaba viendo lo que sucedía al tiempo que el instructor en cuestión le miraba a la espera de que realizara la liberación de su espada.

–_Bien Ryuuji, recuerda mantener la concentración y no pierdas el control_– Recitó el instructor con voz calmada, cerca de 1.75 de estatura y rostro serio que reflejaba sus conocimientos en el tema.

–_Sí, Yamada-sensei–_ Respondió el pelinegro al desenfundar, la había materializado hace dos días y que ya tuviese su shinkai era de verdad asombroso, lo cual generó mucha curiosidad de todos los estudiantes que se juntaron a ver la demostración del Kurawa mayor.

–_Vamos Ryuuji-kun, ¡tú puedes!–_ Alentó Matsumoto al pelinegro obteniendo una sonrisa de su parte mientras ignoró olímpicamente las miradas de odio por parte de los demás varones presentes.

Ryuuji desenfundó su espada, una katana muy simple y sencilla que extendía a un costado, la sujetó bien del mango y apuntó al frente, su energía espiritual comenzó a verse como un aura azulada a su alrededor y su presencia se volvió más marcada cuando finalmente dio inicio.

–_Yakedo (arde)... Seika (fuego sagrado)–_ Fue que se desató, el suelo pareció resonar justo cuando la onda cálida golpeó a todo mundo y Ryuuji fue rodeado por un círculo de fuego en el suelo, movió su espada a un costado haciendo a las flamas alzarse veloces y envolver el cuerpo del pelinegro fluyendo a la espada que pronto estuvo en llamas, la movió de nuevo al frente dejándola un poco inclinada hacia arriba mientras el fuego revelaba su shinkai. La espada seguía siendo una katana pero había cambiado, el mango se volvió mas largo y de un tono morado con vivos en color oro en la base, la hoja era de casi un metro de largo con un color plateado brillante con un filo peligroso, pero sin duda lo más peligroso eran las flamas ardientes en la hoja envolviéndola por completo en un espectral fuego azulado bastante siniestro que por alguna razón resultó demasiado espeluznante.

–_Wow, eso es lo que yo llamo un shinkai_– Murmuró Renji impactado desde donde veían la escena, Kumiko sonrió de orgullo y satisfacción ante lo que sus ojos le mostraron.

–_Vaya que Ryuuji-Nii_ _si asusta con eso en sus manos, aunque me recuerda a alguien pero no sé quien–_ Dijo Kumiko rascándose un lado de la cabeza e intentando recordar, justo en ese momento cierto dios de la muerte sonrió con orgullo sin saber la razón de ello. Ryuuji empuñó su espada con una sonrisa mientras el fuego de la hoja ardía a plena vista de todo mundo.

–_De pronto Ryuuji-kun me parece mucho más...candente–_ Expresó Matsumoto con una sonrisa a sus compañeras cercanas generando unas risillas por parte de ellas y muecas de enojo de algunos de los varones.

–_Que copión, su espada es como la de Yamamoto-Sotaich_ō– dijo un envidioso rubio que se ganó una mirada molesta del pelinegro quien apretó el mango mientras el fuego reaccionó justo durante las palabras de instructor sobre mantener siempre el control y cedía la palabra a alguien que alzó la mano dudoso.

–¿_Ése fuego se volvió mas rojo?_– Preguntó haciendo que todos voltearan para ver a Ryuuji sosteniendo la espada con una mirada de pocos amigos, la cual era dirigida a quienes se burlaron de su shinkai mientras el fuego crecía otro par de cm.

–_¡Ryuuji, no pierdas el control_!– Gritó el hombre al tiempo que el pelinegro miró su espada sintiendo un raro impulso, casi como si deseara calcinar todo a su paso. El fuego silbó justo cuando Ryuuji sujetó el mango con ambas manos y otra onda de calor se dejaba sentir, se concentró en la espada mientras aquella voz resonó en su mente.

–_Estoy lista Ryuuji-sama, aquellos que buscan tu ira sean calcinados por mi fuego y reducidos a cenizas–_ Mencionó la voz de Seika mientras el pelinegro se concentraba y el fuego se calentó aún mas, sólo se le ocurrió clavarla en el suelo, algo que fue un gran error, tan pronto la espada se hundió en el suelo el fuego fluyó bajo tierra haciéndola estremecerse antes de que todos lo vieran, el suelo se partió en todas direcciones formando un círculo de aproximadamente 4 metros de diámetro que estalló en un pilar de flamas ascendentes que resonaron fuertemente hasta alcanzar al menos los cien metros de altura antes de disiparse mostrando a un cansado Ryuuji sujetando su espada de nuevo sellada.

–_Aprendan esto clase, siempre mantengan el control o puede ser peligroso, ¿Ryuuji estás bien?_– Preguntó el instructor tocando el hombro del sudoroso chico.

–_Sí, solamente algo agotado_– Respondió Ryuuji poniéndose de pie y respirando con cansancio al guardar su espada en la funda.

–_Ryuuji-kun, estás todo sudado, si quieres te doy un baño de esponja_– Dijo la juguetona Matsumoto poniéndolo rojo en el acto al imaginarse cosas indebidas mientras ella solo sonrió, como le divertía hacerle eso al chico.

–_No es justo, casi nos mata. Deberían extenderle su castigo con Unohana-Taichō_– demandó el más celoso de sus compañeros, haciendo al pelinegro ponerse algo pálido por la idea. Todos los estudiantes volvieron a sus clases mientras Ryuuji se dirigía al salón de profesores con una sola idea.

–_(Por favor que no me aumenten el castigo)_- Eran sus pensamientos mientras iba tras el instructor quien no dejaba de murmurar cosas sobre control y manejo adecuado de una espada de fuego. Vaya que todo tenía pinta de que iba a sufrir uno de aquellos sermones odiosos y detestables, por ese motivo se perdió en su subconsciente en busca de su espada para preguntar sobre el pequeño incidente de control mientras tomaba asiento al llegar a la oficina de Yamada-sensei. Al mismo tiempo una irritada Kumiko solo negó ante lo que estaba viendo, por segunda vez en ese día Renji atacó de nuevo invitando a salir a Rukia y como siempre ella rechazó por enésima vez las invitaciones del pelirrojo con cortesía.

–_Vamos, sólo dame una oportunidad, te aseguro que puedo ser un gran novio_– Tales palabras del pelirrojo le sonaron como una súplica a Kumiko quien solo gruñó algún insulto sin decirlo abiertamente, cosa que Rukia sabía perfectamente.

–_Lo siento Renji, no eres mi tipo pero siempre podemos ser amigos_– Dijo la pelinegra mientras el pobre chico siguió insistiendo.

–_No quiero eso, quiero ser más que tu amigo_– insistió el pelirrojo al tiempo que Kumiko decidió interrumpir semejante y deplorable espectáculo.

–_¡Joder Abarai! ¡Ya deja de dar lástima y andar rogando! ¿Acaso eres tan estúpido que no entiendes las negativas de Rukia?_– dijo la hija de la diosa de la muerte ganándose una mirada molesta de él.

–_No te metas Kurawa porque esto es entre Rukia y yo, además nos harías un gran favor de largarte. Dime Rukia, ¿es que hay alguien más y por eso me rechazas?_– preguntaba el pelirrojo son dejar dar ver a la ligeramente sonrojada Rukia.

–_¡Claro que hay alguien! Sólo recuerda la demostración_– Sin decir nada más Kumiko tomó a Rukia del brazo y se alejaron del impactado Renji. Estando a unos cuantos metros de distancia la pelinegra protestó a las palabras de su amiga después de todo mintió –_Ya lo_ _sé, pero no podía soportar su falta de dignidad_– Se quejó la chica mientras seguían su camino, salieron al patio de ejercicios donde se había realizado la demostración de su hermano y no lo vieron, de hecho en ese sitio sólo estaba una conocida rubia esperando al pelinegro.

–_Hola Rangiku-san_– Saludó la pelinegra mientras Kumiko dejaba de buscar a su hermano y se centraba en ella preguntándole por el mencionado.

–_No ha regresado, sensei se lo llevó y yo lo espero para que me invite a comer_– Suspiró frustrada mientras la hermana de Ryuuji sonrió a sus palabras con gran alegría.

–_Matsumoto, si sigues tanto con él pensaré que te gusta jejejeje_– Se rió Kumiko mientras la rubia le miraba parpadeando a sus palabras con calma.

_-No sé cuando dije que Ryuuji-kun no me gustaba–_ Guiñó un ojo de forma traviesa y las tres chicas rieron por sus palabras.

–_Me pregunto a donde se habrá ido Ryuuji-Nii– _Fue la interrogante de la aburrida Kumiko quien miró el cielo despejado casi sin ganas.

–_Si se fue con el maestro debe estar en la sala de profesores, pero no deberíamos de ir para allá... ¡Oigan, espérenme!_– Rukia comenzó a correr detrás de las dos chicas que ya la habían dejado para ir en búsqueda del pelinegro.

Ryuuji estaba sentado en aquella silla con sus ojos fijos en el maestro que no paraba de hablar sobre control y responsabilidad, él parecía ponerle mucha atención o eso parecía ya que su mente era una cosa muy distinta. Se había adentrado en su mundo interno para buscar al espíritu de su espada, como era de esperarse la encontró en aquel templo derruido donde su silueta femenina se apreció claramente a la distancia mientras él se aproximaba hasta ella saludándola desde lejos con una sonrisa, lo curioso era que ella no lo miraba, es más mantenía su mirada fija en el suelo como si deseara no verlo

–_Lo lamento Ryuuji-sama me deje llevar por mis emociones, perdóname–_Recitó tan pronto él estuvo junto a ella haciéndolo parpadear confundido por esa actitud y le preguntó a que se refería. –_No pude controlar mis deseos de luchar y escarmentar a quienes te ofendían y te hice ver mal, por favor perdóname–_ Contra todo pronóstico se agachó hasta colocarse de rodillas en el suelo polvoroso suplicando perdón, eso fue demasiado inesperado, con calma Ryuuji la tomó de los brazos y la hizo levantarse mientras la tomaba del mentón para hacerla mirarlo a los ojos hablando con calma y serenidad.

–_No te disculpes, no hiciste nada malo yo fui quien no pudo controlar tu poder, así que no te disculpes y sonríe que así te ves más linda–_ Y acarició la mejilla del espíritu femenino quien se _sonrojó en el acto._

–_Ryuuji-sama, a una miko eso no se le dice, a menos que desees su pureza–_ El pelinegro tragó saliva, no sólo porque ella bromeó de ese modo sino porque juraría haber sentido cierto tono amenazante en su dulce voz.

–¿_Pero qué estás diciendo Seika-chan? Yo nunca haría esa clase de cosas o bromas jejejeje_– Vaya que su risa sonó tan falsa pero a ella no le importó o eso parecía al menos.

–_Menos mal, por un segundo temí que mi señor fuera un pervertido. Deberías volver, creo que tu maestro te llama–_Comentó con buen humor al tiempo que Ryuuji besaba su mano antes de desvanecerse en el aire.

Ryuuji se fue dejándola sola de nuevo mientras su cabello se mecía en la brisa suave y seca que le hacía voltear al oscuro bosque como si mirase a alguien merodeando en las sombras; mientras tanto en el exterior las cosas eran bastante pintorescas ya que Ryuuji estaba aún quieto mientras su instructor no dejaba de pasar la mano frente a su cara como deseando que reaccionara cosa que hizo de golpe sobresaltándose y cayendo de espalda al suelo mientras el regaño ahora sobre poner atención daba inicio para su mala suerte justo en el momento en que Kumiko y compañía se metían en un buen lio.

–_Bien, estoy esperando una explicación de por qué están aquí– _decía con una voz algo molesta aquella mujer de cabellos oscuros atados en un peinado recogido en su nuca mientras un mechón caía por su rostro serio y hermoso escondido y tras unos lentes de cristal delgado, usaba un uniforme de Shinigami aunque la banda en su brazo izquierdo la identificaba como centinela escolar, era delgada y atlética y no parecía nada feliz –_Bueno hablen, de unas niñas menores entiendo este acto irresponsable pero de ti Rangiku, ¿cuántas veces debo atraparte para que entiendas?_– Preguntó mirando a la rubia que se reía tontamente, ella no era otra más que "la fiscal de hierro" como se le decía por su apego a las reglas.

–_Vamos Nanao, no estoy haciendo nada malo, juraría que me odias porque tengo mejor cuerpo que tú, además todos los chicos de tu generación preferían invitarme a mí en vez de salir contigo–_ Kumiko y Rukia miraron entonces a la joven mujer que apretó la mano mientras una vena pulsaba en su frente, era una mala señal de eso estaban seguras las dos, la chica de nombre Nanao lanzó una mirada nada amigable a la rubia que sonrió al saber que la hizo enojar con mucha facilidad y la verdad eso la divertía bastante pese a la mala situación en la que estaban.

–¿_Mi generación dices? Si tú y yo debimos graduarnos juntas, pero no, tuviste que ser una rubia boba que reprobó todos los exámenes–_ Ambas espectadoras miraron a Matsumoto, siempre la pensaron demasiado crecida para su edad y al fin sabían la razón.

–_¡Oye! ¡No es mi culpa tener una zanpakutō terca e irrespetuosa que no quiere decirme su nombre!– _Fue su defensa mientras las otras chicas miraron a Nanao.

–_Típico de ti, usar tan pésimas excusas para no aceptar tus errores. Y no conforme con eso te has vuelto en una mala influencia para las más jóvenes–_ La mirada de Nanao reflejó reproche hacia la hermosa rubia quien la miró molesta por tal comentario.

–_Al menos yo no uso relleno en mi sostén–_ Murmuró con un hilo de voz, aún así Nanao pudo escuchar sus palabras perfectamente.

–_¿QUÉ HAS DICHO?– _Gritó furiosa e indignada, más que lista para fastidiar la vida de las tres chicas de las cuales dos gimoteaban de pena.

–_Un segundo, esto es un malentendido–_ Al fin Kumiko se metió en medio de aquella guerra para jalar a la Shinigami lejos de Matsumoto quien muy madura le sacaba la lengua al tiempo que Nanao sólo juraba un castigo ejemplar para las tres mujeres –_Pero no hemos hecho nada malo, sólo buscábamos a mi hermano eso es todo. ¿Verdad que no nos vas a reportar Nanao-chan?–_ Kumiko le miró con ojos dulces y suplicantes mientras ella le ignoró con sus ojos viendo de reojo a la rubia burlista a la distancia, murmuraba cosas sobre rellenos no comprobados y ridículas rubias con senos absurdos como bolas playeras, Kumiko sonrió, ese era su talón de Aquiles y lo iba a aprovechar –_La verdad no sé que le ven los chicos a Matsumoto, yo creo que una mujer es más bella si es inteligente y esbelta, es más, el cuerpo que desearía tener es uno como el tuyo Nanao-chan–_ Fue como si presionara un botón mágico ya que de golpe la cara de Nanao cambió y con una sonrisa discreta le miró fijamente.

–_Esa clase de bromas no se hacen–_ Dijo ella con algo de incredulidad al tiempo que Kumiko le sonreía feliz, era el momento adecuado de presionar.

–_No es ninguna broma, mírate, eres preciosa con esas piernas, ese abdomen y perdona si te incomodo pero creo que tus pechos son perfectos así como son, no necesitas tontos rellenos que se salen de lugar–_ Le guiñó un ojo haciéndola sonrojar porque de hecho los estaba usando.

–_¿Tú crees? Eres la primera que dice eso, y también la única con buen gusto en este sitio_– Su enojo se disipó en el aire mientras su ego se iba por las nubes junto con la idea de cómo iba a castigarlas.

–_Pero estoy diciendo la verdad, si fuera hombre te invitaba a salir sin pensarlo siquiera, y me gustarían tus consejos sobre cómo verme bien porque como puedes notar no soy tan voluptuosa como otras_– Matsumoto estornudó con fuerza mientras algo imposible ocurría ante sus ojos, Nanao estaba sonriendo.

–_Que cosas dices jajajaja–_ Su risa era algo fuerte pero llena de sinceridad al tiempo que decía no con la cabeza.

–_Me encantaría charlar todo el día contigo, pero debo buscar a Ryuuji-Nii–_ Murmuró Kumiko con una sonrisa algo tímida mientras Nanao asentía a sus palabras con calma.

–_Yo debo seguir vigilando, no se metan en líos y salgan de esta zona, luego podremos tomar un café para hablar sobre la vida y sus injusticias con las mujeres como nosotras–_ Le dio un beso en la mejilla causando un sonrojo en Kumiko antes de alejarse y lanzar una mirada amenazante a Matsumoto.

–_Wow Kumiko, ¿qué le diste para ponerla de buenas?–_ Mencionó la rubia mientras el grupo se reunía y relató su breve platica con Nanao quien se alejo feliz silbando una tonada al caminar _–vaya, no sabía que seducías mujeres y fueses de esas. Yo me cuidaría si fuera tú, eres todo su tipo Rukia jajajaja_– La pelinegra se sonrojó mientras Kumiko desmentía esas palabras causando cierto ligero brillo de decepción en los ojos de Rukia, algo que solamente Matsumoto notó y el trío siguió su camino hasta encontrar a Ryuuji saliendo de aquel salón privado con una cara de aburrimiento total.

–_Hablaré con Unohana-taichō sobre tu castigo, ahora ve a cumplir este–_ El pelinegro gimoteó de pena mientras caminaba en dirección de aquella temible capitana quien ya le esperaba para su castigo diario.

–_Lo perdimos– _Musitó Kumiko mientras la rubia maldecía el encuentro con Nanao quien les quitó el tiempo para estar con él, fue entonces que Rukia hizo la pregunta del millón.

–¿_Alguna sabe en qué consiste ése castigo?–_ El silencio reinó entre las chicas que procesaron la pregunta de la pelinegra, siendo honestas ninguna tenía idea de que era, sólo sabían que él nunca hablaba de eso y que en un par de ocasiones la cara de Ryuuji se puso roja como si recordase realmente vergonzoso.

–_Bueno... Ryuuji-Nii nunca me ha dicho de que trata tal castigo– _Dijo Kumiko pensativa en el enigma que eso resultó

–_Es muy raro e implica una cosa_– El rostro de ambas se fijó en Matsumoto quien tenía puesta una mano en su mentón en pose pensativo.

–_¿Qué_ _cosa?_–Fue la interrogante de Rukia observando a la rubia con esperanza en que aclarase el panorama con su sabiduría.

–_¡Hay que seguirlo y descubrir que es!–_ Expresó con una gran sonrisa generando una gota en la nuca de la pelinegra, la imagen de la sabia Matsumoto se disolvió en el aire.

Ryuuji suspiró con calma mientras salía de la academia internándose en las calles del sereitei, ya no usaba su uniforme sino un pantalón liso y una yukata, ambos en color gris y saludaba con amabilidad a las personas que se topaba en su camino, este iba a ser otro de esos días, no podía estar más equivocado ya que a una distancia segura de una calle más o menos era que el trío seguía escondiéndose tras cada poste con un atuendo de investigación.

–_Aún no me convence esta ropa–_ Decía Rukia mirándose de nuevo, tenía puesto el uniforme de la academia, lo cual no era nada raro aunque el hecho de que todo estuviera cubierto por una gabardina negra con un sombrero de detective y unos lentes negros no lo hacía el disfraz más efectivo, mucho menos si está por triplicado y agazapado tras un puesto de melones. Todo mundo las miraba con serias dudas al tiempo que se movían ágilmente saltando de un lado a otro como borrones negros, no se escondían de nadie pero no fueron descubiertas por la simple razón de que Ryuuji estaba demasiado ensimismado caminando delante de ellas, el pelinegro siguió un buen rato hasta que se detuvo en las grandes puertas de caoba de una enorme mansión clásica donde antes de tocar la puerta esta se abrió, un hombre alto y de cabello café salió vistiendo un uniforme de capitán y unos lentes frente a sus ojos.

–_Aizen-taichō, es un gusto verlo y espero que sus hombres estén mejor_– dijo el joven pelinegro al hombre llamado Aizen que agradecía su preocupación por sus hombres emboscados quienes estaban siendo atendidos por la capitana, cedió el paso a Ryuuji y este siguió caminando de largo no sin que ese hombre le mirase sonriendo antes de marcharse.

–_Y bien, ¿cómo entramos?_– Preguntó Matsumoto viendo el sitio cerrado, era obvio que no se podía tocar para entrar sin más.

–_Buenas tardes, ¿podemos ver a la capitana Unohana? Es que mi amiga no se ha sentido bien el día de hoy–_ Dijo Kumiko tras tocar a la puerta y sostener a Rukia que la miró mientras pensaba que sólo alguien tonto podría creerse tal excusa.

–_¡Qué terrible! Claro que pueden pasar, la capitana está algo ocupada así que tendrán que esperar un poco–_ Dijo aquel hombre luego de abrir la puerta mientras se retiraba dejando a las amigas de Kumiko sin palabras por la facilidad en entrar, tan pronto se fue ellas comenzaron a buscar a su "blanco" que no parecía estar por ningún lado y al final sólo quedo un lugar por revisar.

–¿_Qué estará haciendo Ryuuji-Nii en la habitación de Unohana_-_taichō?– _Fue la pregunta que se hizo la castaña en voz alta, recibiendo un encogimiento de hombros por parte de Matsumoto y Rukia, en ese momento oyeron un sonido dentro y pegaron sus orejas a la puerta para escuchar.

–_¿Segura que esto es legal, taichō?–_ El trío pudo escuchar la apagada voz de Ryuuji incluso se podría decir con miedo, pero tal pensamiento era absurdo, Kumiko lo conocía bien y él solo le temía a arreglar los cajones de su ropa en casa.

–_Ryuuji-kun es tu castigo así que fuera esa ropa–_ ¿Qué la capitana había dicho qué? Tenían que haber escuchado mal o ella le pidió que se quitara la ropa, eso no podía ser correcto, ¿verdad? Pusieron de nuevo sus oídos pegados a la puerta prestando más atención para estar seguras de que oyeron mal _–Ryuuji-kun, mi ropa no debería ir en el suelo_– Se despegaron de nuevo de la puerta mirándose una a otras con cara de duda, estaba mal ella no podía...Ryuuji no estaba... nah tenía que ser un error de eso las tres estaban muy seguras –_Ohh, Ryuuji-kun así es como se hace–_ Ese tono tan dulce y amoroso les hizo alzar las cejas mientras se empujaron más contra aquella puerta al tiempo que un tono rojizo inundó las mejillas de las chicas –_Eres tan bueno, puedes hacerlo durante horas_– El rostro de las tres se puso aun más rojo y una sonrisa algo deseosa apareció en la cara de Matsumoto, justo cuando se pegaba a la puerta un poco más ignorando el rechinido de la madera.

–_Taichō esto es demasiado, lo he hecho todos los días y necesito_ descansar– La voz de Ryuuji sonó tan cansada y suplicante que solamente provocó más ideas extrañas en su hermana y sus amigas.

–_Deja de quejarte y sigue, es tu castigo y aún te resta una semana–_ La voz de la capitana sonó tan feliz que ninguna dio crédito a lo que oían tras esa puerta de madera. Un rechinido, eso fue lo que oyeron tras la puerta relacionándolo con los resortes de una cama que se movía, ninguna pudo evitar la imagen mental de una desnuda capitana que usaba a Ryuuji como un esclavo sexual obligándole a satisfacer sus necesidades todos los días era una locura pero estaba pasando, ¿no? Se presionaron más contra la puerta y esta no aguantó mucho, después de todo no estaba bien cerrada y se abrió de par en par, haciendo que las tres azotaran contra el suelo mientras sus lentes caían y veían con claridad a la capitana Unohana sentada muy cómoda en una silla de piel leyendo frente a su mesita de noche al tiempo que Ryuuji doblaba una montaña de ropa que aplastaba la cama... él doblaba ropa. Las chicas se levantaron del suelo y pronto estaban sentadas tomando algo de té al tiempo que el pelinegro seguía en lo suyo _–Ya veo, él nunca dijo nada y por eso irrumpieron en mi recámara–_ las tres rieron avergonzadas al tiempo que la capitana negó a sus acciones tan extrañas, se justificaron con que Ryuuji nunca habló de su castigo, cosa explicada por él. No era algo muy enorgullecedor decir que pasaba sus tardes doblando ropa menos porque en verdad detestaba hacer eso, que fuera su castigo en verdad era humillante o esa era su manera de pensar al respecto.

–_Hm, aún tengo una duda si este es el castigo de Ryuuji-kun, ¿por qué cuando le pregunté ayer se puso todo rojo?_– Preguntó Matsumoto casi sin querer haciendo que Ryuuji tosiera con fuerza y dejase caer algo de ropa al suelo al recordar la razón de esa reacción ante su pregunta.

–_¿Ayer? Ah sí, ¿no fue ayer cuando encontraste eso entre la ropa?–_ Comentó la capitana con inocencia mientras el pelinegro asentía sin voltear.

–_¿Qué fue lo que hallaste?–_ Fue la interrogante de Kumiko quien sintió curiosidad al tiempo que las mejillas de su hermano se tornaron rojas como tomate.

–_Me da algo de pena pero... Ryuuji-kun encontró unas pantaletas mías entre la ropa–_ La capitana disipó las dudas desviando la mirada con un tenue sonrojo en su rostro. Nadie dijo nada sobre eso, sin duda era algo incómodo de hablar, sobre todo para quien las sostenía en su mano mientras la capitana entró a revisar su progreso llevándose un gran sobresalto por la escena.

–_Jajajaja, sólo a ti te pasa eso jajajaja. ¿Cómo eran, blancas y de algodón? ¿O estampado de tigre? Seguro lo recuerdas Aniki-hentai jajajaja–_ Kumiko se burló y cayó al suelo sujetándose el estomago que le dolía de tanto reír, provocando de paso la ira de Ryuuji quien se volteó molesto por sus comentarios, después de todo él no era esa clase de persona.

_-Para que sepas Kumiko, es la primera vez que eso me pasa y Unohana-taichō tiene un gusto maravilloso, eran celestes de encaje y seda, muy suaves y delgadas, casi podía ver mis dedos entre esa tela tan fina digna de tan hermosa mujer– _Hubiera sido mejor para él mantener la boca cerrada porque ahora el cuarteto femenino lo estaban observando fijamente ante tal descripción tan exacta y clara.

–_¿Qué cosas estás diciendo Ryuuji-kun? Aunque gracias por pensar eso de mí_– El pelinegro enrojeció hasta la raíz de su cabello y se insultó mentalmente por hablar de más.

–_Ryuuji-kun, ¿acaso Unohana-taichō te gusta más que yo?–_ Matsumoto alzó una de sus cejas mirando fijamente al ahora nervioso Ryuuji que sonrió tontamente sin creer la situación en que se metió por no medirse a la hora de hablar.

-_Rangiku-san no digas esas cosas, Ryuuji-san sólo admira a taichō eso es todo_– El mencionado respiró de alivio, fue bueno para él que Rukia estuviese presente en esos momentos tan enredados aunque no contó con lo que su hermana menor dijo.

–_Sí claro, tú no lo conoces tanto como yo. A juzgar por lo rojo que se puso te garantizo que hasta sueña con ella como con Ryo-san jajajaja–_ Ryuuji fulminó a Kumiko con la mirada al tiempo que las mujeres se preguntaban lo mismo, ¿quién era Ryo? Ryuuji por un momento de verdad deseó salir huyendo, es más, pelear a muerte con Byakuya sin su espada y maniatado era preferible a estar ahí de pie en ese momento de máxima vergüenza ya que su amada hermana menor no paraba de hablar sobre la bella elfa oscura que servía en su casa y desde luego se moría de la pena –_En serio Ryuuji-Nii la adora y ella lo consiente en todo, hasta dormía con él para dejarlo usar sus "almohadas" porque le encanta dormir así–_ justo cuando pensaba que no pudo ser peor lo fue y de que manera, ya que mientras ella reía Rukia le miraba casi como un pervertido y Matsumoto pues...

–_Ryuuji-kun que travieso eres, yo podría prestarte mis "almohadas" si me dices que te gusto más que Unohana-taichō–_ Vaya que esa rubia era tan rara y le encantaba meterlo en embrollos a cada rato, estaba claro que no diría eso por más tentadora fuese la oferta. Unohana lo miró fijamente con una espeluznante sonrisa en espera de una respuesta que no pensaba decir, aún quería seguir viviendo y tener hijos.

–_Ryuuji-kun no seas grosero y responde, después de todo me estuviste coqueteando, ¿o no?– _Comentó la hermosa capitana enturbiando aun más la situación mientras el pelinegro sudaba a mares ante el escenario delante de él, no tenia salida y de eso estaba bien seguro, dijera lo que dijera una de ellas iba a enojarse así que suspiró resignado y decidió hablar de corazón.

–_No se puede elegir, Matsumoto-chan es tan hermosa como la Shinigami más poderosa y experimentada del mundo y Unohana-taichō es el balance perfecto de experiencia en batalla y la belleza más joven y pura... No podría decir si una me gusta más porque para mí las dos son perfectas obras maestras de la belleza femenina–_ Guardó silencio tras su respuesta tan singular, las había halagado a las dos elevándolas a la perfección pues eso pensaba.

–_Ryuuji-kun... eso fue tan hermoso nunca nadie me había dicho algo tan bello–_ Parpadeó al escucharla, aparentemente a la capitana le encantaron sus palabras y eso que lo pensó en el momento, sin duda alguna la honestidad jugó muy bien en su favor. Se volteó para ver a Matsumoto y la encontró muy callada con un gran sonrojo mientras lo miraba fijamente con sus ojos bellos azules al tiempo que sonrió suavemente.

–_Ese fue el mejor cumplido que he oído en toda mi vida_– Salió del embrollo sin saber cómo pero al final quedo muy bien con las dos mujeres que ahora no querían matarlo y eso era un gran avance.

–_Vaya, leer esos libros te ayudó mucho pero aún no dices cual te gustaría de novia–_ Kumiko era malvada al meterlo de nuevo en esos embrollos, se ganó una mirada molesta de Ryuuji que solo agradecía fuera ella y no Izumi o las cosas serían mucho peores, no dijo nada a las palabras de su hermana pues Rukia salió en su defensa.

–_No preguntes esas cosas, ¿acaso no ves que una es su amiga y la otra su superior? Mejor déjalo tranquilo– _La castaña gimió al ser regañada mientras Ryuuji agradeció internamente a pelinegra por su ayuda en ese momento tan raro que su hermana propiciaba debido a una vieja revancha causada por un enredo en asignación de clases aunque la rareza no terminaba aún.

–_Yo creo que soy muy mayor para él, en todo caso sería novio de Rangiku-san, te lo encargo mucho, hombres como Ryuuji-kun ya no hay_– Diciendo eso la capitana estrechó la mano de la sonriente rubia ante la mirada de los espectadores.

–_Lo cuidaré bien y siempre lo dejaré dormir en estas "almohadas", pero en el amor no hay edad, usted no debería rendirse Taichō, un hombre así bien puede hacer feliz a más de una mujer_– Y le guiñó un ojo, todo mundo parpadeó ante la risa de la capitana ella había ofrecido... no, tenía que ser un error. Las chicas salieron de ahí dejando a Ryuuji seguir con su castigo mientras volvía a doblar ropa preguntándose que rayos había pasado ese día tan extraño pero bueno ya quedaba atrás esa rareza.

–_Rangiku-san era muy honesta, si creces un poco podría dejarte usar mis "almohadas" Ryuuji-kun–_ Susurró la capitana a oídos del pelinegro que fue golpeado por una imagen nada santa de él en una cama con dos pares de grandes senos aplastando su cara mientras dormía, Unohana rió muy feliz cuando lo vio volar por el aire impulsado por la hemorragia nasal, la idea al parecer le gustó en más de un sentido. La verdad le divertía bromear con el pelinegro por el momento, después de todo estaba segura que lo que le gustaba de ella solo sería algo temporal, mientras ella pesaba eso y Ryuuji volaba desangrándose las chicas salieron con calma de aquella gran mansión volviendo a la calle donde sin querer se toparon con alguien, fue Kumiko la que chocó con él golpeándole con fuerza.

–_¡Oye, fíjate por dónde vas!_– Dijo la chica alzando el rostro despacio sin darse cuenta de la mirada asustada de Rukia quien no podía creer que chocasen con él en ese momento.

–_Ahora me topo contigo en todos lados, ¿qué haces con ella Rukia?_– Tal voz era inconfundible y Kumiko lo supo de inmediato, ese hombre era Byakuya.

–_Sólo buscábamos a su hermano–_ Respondió de inmediato la pelinegra mientras el capitán le miró con seriedad.

–_Oh sí, el reprendido. Espero que Unohana-taichō lo escarmiente tanto que renuncie a la academia–_ Era muy claro para todo mundo que a Byakuya no le caía nada bien ese par de hermanos.

–_Sigue soñando Byakuya-chan porque Ryuuji-Nii tiene encantada a la taichō, no me extrañaría que se ganara elogios de su parte–_ Esa manera de nombrarlo sólo generó una risa en la rubia, una mirada molesta de Rukia y una ceja alzada en Byakuya.

–_Irrespetuosa, ¿cómo osas llamarme de ese modo?–_ El rostro de Rukia reflejó algo de enojo ante la reacción de su hermano, lo conocía bien y sabía que podía pasar.

–_Yo te digo como me da la gana, Byakuya-chan–_ Kumiko lo estaba provocando demasiado y la pelinegra se tapó el rostro, eso iba a terminar muy mal.

–_¡Onii-sama, no lo hagas!_– El grito de Rukia se escuchó hasta la recamara de la capitana alertando a Ryuuji quien escuchaba de los Shinigami en su escuadrón que alguien provocó al serio y peligroso hombre. En el exterior Matsumoto y Rukia veían con cierto miedo como el capitán era rodeado por un mar de pétalos rosados flotantes.

–_¿Esa es tu espada? Que miedo me da–_ Fueron las sarcásticas palabras de la castaña que no sabía del peligro o no tenía conocimiento alguno de ese concepto ya que Byakuya la veía con malos ojos.

–_En este sitio puedo darte una lección que nunca olvidarás–_ entonces Kumiko vio unos pétalos rizados flotando en el aire mientras se lanzaban contra ella a todo poder destrozando el suelo, eso en verdad le iba a doler y mucho, un borrón cayó al suelo antes de que el pilar de fuego apareciera girando hacia el cielo, la espada fragmentada se detuvo cuando sus pétalos se quemaron y el vórtice de fuego se dispersó de inmediato.

–_Ryuuji-Nii_– Fue todo lo que Kumiko dijo cuando la figura de Ryuuji se alzó desde el suelo alzando su espectral espada liberada con un candente fuego rojo envolviendo la hoja de la misma.

–_Siempre haciendo amigos, ¿no? Y tú no que muy honorable, ¿cómo la atacas estando desarmada?_– La mirada de Ryuuji se dirigió al capitán insultado que miraba su espada con atención.

–_¿Una zanpakutō? Supongo crees que eso te da ventaja pero deberías pensarlo bien_– Todo mundo lo notó, había varios cortes pequeños en su ropa y rostro que ni cuenta se dieron de cuando pasó.

–_Taichō–_ Gritó ese hombre de ropas negras que cargaba una espada desenvainada en sus manos, no era nadie más que el actual teniente del hombre pelinegro.

–_Kogaro no te metas, este insolente es mío_– amenazó Byakuya mientras la calle antes concurrida se vaciaba en cosa de segundos y el hombre no se movía, quizá su jefe estaba en un lío con Ryuuji pero la chica a su lado era otra cosa.

–_Niña quítate o te aplastaré_– Gruñó el hombre antes de soltar su espada de nombre Tetsumaru, la hoja se transformó en un pesado marro de mango grueso que de seguro golpeaba muy duro por la forma cuadrada del extremo de acero pesado con muescas de batallas previas.

–_Mejor no te metas im_ō_to_– Habló Ryuuji mirando a los dos hombres mientras su hermana negaba a sus palabras.

–_No, esto es mi culpa y tu no me abandonarías menos lo haré yo– _No supieron de donde salió pero de pronto la katana de Kumiko estaba en su cintura y todo parecía congelarse.

–_Esa actitud, tal lealtad y esa fuerza de carácter para reconocer que esto es tu culpa, ya estás lista, escucha mi nombre y llámame a pelear–_Sonó la voz de la espada de Kumiko quien sonrió mientras todo se movía de nuevo y ella alzaba su espada en dirección al cielo.

–_Tori... RYU NO IKARI (destroza...furia de dragón_)– Gritó Kumiko mientras la fuerza de su espada se desataba, el suelo a su alrededor se estremeció mientras la enorme cabeza de un dragón hecha de puro cristal blanco crecía desde el suelo cerrando su quijada sobre ella como si la tragara por completo. De inmediato se estrelló disolviéndose en un torbellino de cristal en polvo que era absorbido por su espada mostrando su hermoso shinkai, la hoja esbelta y estilizada estaba hecha de plata pura cubierta con finos cristales translúcidos brillando bajo la luz del sol mientras el dibujo de un gran dragón se podía apreciar a lo largo con la cabeza en la punta y la cola en el mango que ahora era por completo de un verde cristal duro como el diamante. No sólo la espada cambió, sobre el brazo de Kumiko creció una protección para su brazo hecha también de cristal que continuaba el dibujo del dragón con una pausa en su antebrazo desnudo y que terminaba en su nueva hombrera blanca de cristal, el viento mecía su cabello suelto mientras el cristal relucía en el viento

–_Que hermosa es–_ Murmuró Rukia recibiendo un gesto de afirmación por parte de Matsumoto, esa espada era en verdad hermosa y todos podían verlo dando testimonio de eso.

–_Así que ese es su nombre, si le queda y es muy hermosa–_ Elogió Ryuuji mirando de reojo la espada recién liberada de su hermana.

–_Sí,_ _es muy hermosa y gracias por decirlo, ¿por qué no acabamos con este pleito ahora?_– Dijo Kumiko sosteniendo con fuerza su espada más que lista para pelear.

–_Aquí nadie va a pelear con nadie–_ Esa voz fuerte y seria dejo a todo mundo congelado cuando la figura de la capitana Unohana aparecía desde el interior de su cuartel caminando despacio y serena con una mirada fija y dulce como su bella sonrisa –_O podrían salir heridos– S_onrió aun más provocando un mortal escalofrío que recorrió la espalda de todo mundo al tiempo que salía a la calle rodeada de una amistosa aura aterradora dejando a todos paralizados en su sitio.

–_Con todo respeto capitana, este asunto no le concierne así que por favor muévase_– Habló Byakuya con enojo mirando a los hermanos delante de él.

–_Claro que me concierne, están enfrente de mi base y este es aún mi territorio. Además capitán Kuchiki, ¿cómo osa retar a estudiantes sin graduar? Eso es tan poco honorable que debo intervenir–_ Era solo él o acaso ella había sonado amenazante para con su persona, Byakuya no estaba seguro de ello.

–_Esa mocosa me insultó y su pseudohermano me amenaza con su espada, eso amerita una sanción_– Dijo de nuevo el molesto hombre mientras la capitana asentía a sus palabras con calma.

–_Quizá, pero eso no le da derecho a matarlos en combate así que por favor váyase y déjeme su castigo a mí_– Le sonrió tan dulce y amistosa que se llenó de terror y no le quedó más que aceptar sus palabras. El hombre y su subordinado se alejaron con calma o eso pareció porque él se moría del miedo.

–_Adiós Byakuya-chan_– Decía Kumiko mientras hacía el ademán de la despedida con alegría y Ryuuji negó, después de todo ese sobrenombre fue la razón de algo muy tonto.

–_Kumiko-chan no apruebo lo que el capitán Kuchiki deseaba hacer pero tiene razón y deben ser castigados por retar a un superior a pelear–_ La cara de Kumiko perdió la sonrisa y el color al tiempo que Ryuuji se cubría el rostro, él ya casi salía de su castigo y ahora se ganaba otro, no era justo. Por su parte Kumiko deseó protestar pero una sonrisa de la capitana bastó para hacerla esconder tras su hermano muerta de miedo, ni su padre asustaba tanto y eso ya era decir bastante sobre ella, de seguro le agradaría mucho a sus padres si la conocían. La capitana estaba seria como pensando el castigo ideal y aplaudiendo les miró muy feliz mientras Ryuuji tuvo un mal presentimiento –_Kumiko-chan, tú vas a lavar la ropa de todo mi escuadrón por el próximo mes_– La castaña le miró aterrada, ese castigo era tan inhumano que ella no podía creer se atreviese a sentenciarla de ese modo y entonces giró al pelinegro –_Ryuuji-kun por el mismo tiempo seguirás doblando–_ Eso resultó peor de lo que imaginaba, ésa mujer en verdad sabía como hacerlos sufrir, patalearon y suplicaron pero con calma y gentileza los jaló dentro de su cuartel a que cumplieran su sentencia pese a su sufrimiento –_Ya no se pongan así, algo podrás aprender Kumiko-chan y quien sabe, a lo mejor hallas otra sorpresita Ryuuji-kun_– Ella gimoteó y él se puso muy rojo mientras las puertas se cerraban y ambos se quedaron atrapados por la capitana que los miró con dulzura_ –(Son imanes de problemas jeje, ¿qué no tenía Ryuuji-kun un corte en la mejilla?)_– Se preguntó la capitana, nadie lo notó pero en las sombras alguien vio todo el espectáculo con mucha atención, después de todo no siempre se veía algo como eso y la verdad parecía prometedor para sus fines.

–_Oh santo cielo_– Fue todo lo que Kumiko pudo decir desde el interior de esa casa cuando vio la montaña de ropa frente a ella.

–_Bienvenida a mis _pesadillas _Imōto–_ Dijo Ryuuji a su lado mientras contemplaba ese cuarto lleno de ropa a reventar, de donde salía tanta no tenía idea.

–_Bien a trabajar, que su castigo espera–_ Sentencio la capitana Unohana sin mencionar que había abierto un negocio de lavandería, pero eso no necesitaban saberlo por ahora.

* * *

y bien espero que les haya gustado el capitulo de hoy que si bien se tardo un poco no es como los fics de mi hermano que tarda un mes en actualizar, bueno como vimos Kumiko y Ryuuji se meten en cada lió aunque algo me dice que el tiene mucha suerte con sus castigos como cierto hermano mio cuando ayudo a una de sus "amigas" a mudarse  
-pasa detrás de Mzore a toda velocidad con un rollo de papel en la mano - por amor de dios que me esta pasando!  
-dando la espalda a la pantalla mostrando un frasco que dice "Laxante" - no tengo idea Niisan, esto le enseñara a no meterse en mi computadora jejejeje, nos vemos luego

atte: la "dulce e inocente"Mizore y el "indispuesto" Kurai  
pd: que sera de Ryuuji y Kumiko con ese cruel castigo


	5. C4: velocidad y oscuridad

-aparece sentada tras una gran mesa- h**ola a todos los lectores soy su anfitriona y mediadora, Megami diosa de la oscuridad y madre de Kumiko_chan y Ryuuji_chan**  
-desde el lado derecho de la mesa- y porque la escogiste a ella no entiendo  
-Mizore sonrie y alza los hombros- ella estaba disponible y es mejor elección que shinigami-sama el quería nuestras almas como honorario por su servicio  
-sintiendo escalofríos- a veces ese dios me da miedo en fin procedemosprocedemos de una vez  
-la bella diosa sonrie- **ok estas son las cláusulas que he considerado para terminar su pequeño pleito revisenlas y mientras leen ustedes lectores leales disfruten declas andanzas de mis bebes... oh si primero van los reviews jeje lo siento soy novata en esto por fortuna ya estan preparados, los dejo con esta grabacion de Kurai_chan -** le pica al play-

**Akuma no Ryu: **yo respondo por mi hermana lo de ukia da esa idea no? pero a decir verdad uno no sabe que poensar de su siingula "amistad" con kumiko creeme**  
naruto tendo rikudo: **lamento lo del ladron pero se lo merecia y yo le dare tus halagos a mi hermana en cuanto a lo de las mujeres es una gran vedad**  
sanada el tengu: **si ese castigo fue horible**  
Zafi09: s**i apareceran personajes solo dale tiempo no es como unas palmoitas que en el micro estan en tres minutos y sobre tu duda aalgo puede haber de eso jejeje**  
kachorro: **Ryuuji tiene suerte eso es todo tanto buena como mala y lod e rukia es que? deberas acabar las preguntas jejeje

-se detiene la grabacion-** uh ya se acabo en fin disfruten del capitulo**

–**_Mmmmm– _**dioses hablando  
–_mmmmm**– **_zanpakutō hablando**_  
_**–**_mmmmm– _**hollow hablando**_  
_**–_mmmmm**– **_personaje hablando**_  
_**Y como siempre entre paréntesis con guión los pensamientos, por ejemplo esto para que quede claro – (mmmmm)**_ –_**

**_renuncia de derechos: _**todo lo que aqui parece a excepción de los oc tiene su dueño nada de lo demás es de mi hermano o mio... no nos demanden!, o mejor demandenlo solo a el

* * *

**Capítulo IV: Velocidad y oscuridad**

Cansancio era lo único que podían sentir Ryuuji y Kumiko yendo de vuelta a sus habitaciones tras otra hermosa tarde cumpliendo con su cruel e inhumano castigo que sufrían desde hacía ya una semana, todavía podían recordar el caos provocado en la Academia cuando se supo que Kumiko había logrado oír el nombre de su espada y usar su shinkai casi al mismo tiempo, se le puso a la altura de grandes prodigios aunque desde ese día ya no pudo acceder al Shinkai, detalle que dió a entender que fue algo de suerte y por esa razón Kumiko estaba muy desconcertada al respecto. Así que decidió entrar a su subconsciente en búsqueda de Ryu para que ella le explicara, avanzó por aquel camino en la montaña hasta llegar a la gran cueva pidiéndole mostrarse, una vez que lo hizo se quedó sin palabras ya que esperaba un verdadero dragón, no a una hermosa chica.

Frente a ella apareció la bella mujer de esbelta figura de pechos perfectos en una copa "C" con un bello rostro de rasgos finos y el más hermoso par de ojos verdes que hubiese visto en alguien, vestía una especie de peto de armadura samurái con un dragón dorado dibujado en el, abajo una camisa de corte chino de cuello cerrado en un suave tono rosado mientras la falda corta a sus rodillas combinaba con sus zapatos de tacón corto de tirantes enredados hasta las rodillas oprimiendo sus calcetas blancas, el viento mecía su largo y lacio cabello blanco mientras su diadema de cristal lo mantenía lejos de su bello rostro, era sin lugar a dudas bella e imponente.

–_Kumiko-sama que te trae aquí hoy–_ Preguntó ella con una voz respetuosa y dulce que hizo reaccionar a Kumiko.

–_Ryu-chan, ¿eres tú? Te ves muy preciosa–_ Lo dijo sin pensar haciendo aparecer una sonrisa y un suave sonrojo en el rostro de la espada.

–_Me halagas Kumiko-sama, pero dudo que vinieras a eso– _Mencionó de nuevo la hermosa mujer deseando saber el porqué de la visita de Kumiko.

–_Ryu-chan... ¿Por qué no puedo usar tu shinkai? Desde ese día no he podido mostrárselo a nadie–_ Las dudas de la chica eran muy claras y ahora estaban bien expuestas. La espada guardó silencio un momento mirándola fijamente mientras una bella sonrisa aparecía en su rostro.

–_Kumiko-sama, esa vez usaste mi poder porque deseabas ayudar a alguien, ese coraje te permitió usarme pero si deseas presumir no podrás hasta dominar del todo mi fuerza– _Las palabras de Ryu fueron definitivas y quedó claro que a pesar de todo ella requería entrenamiento por más prodigioso que fuera haber accedido al shinkai tras oír su nombre, ni Ryuuji controlaba su espada a pesar de llevarse tan bien. Era más que era obvio no poder superarlo tan fácil y eso la deprimió un poco.

–_Supongo que eso es lógico, es como dice Ryo-san, necesitamos conocernos bien y eso significa saber hasta lo más recóndito de cada una–_ Habló Kumiko con una sonrisa logrando enrojecer el rostro de Ryu que asintió a las palabras de su ama.

–_Se hará como mandes Kumiko-sama, en seguida te muestro mi cuerpo–_ La castaña parpadeó confundida al ver a la peliblanca tras deshacerse de su peto que cayó al suelo mientras comenzaba a abrir su ropa, Kumiko la detuvo sin creer lo que hacía y la peliblanca bajó el rostro avergonzada. _–Perdón ama, ¿primero debo desnudarte yo verdad?–_ Los ojos de Kumiko se abrieron como platos cuando ella le saltó encima para desvestirla, Ryu era muy obediente aunque malentendía todo.

Ese fue el momento más extraño que Kumiko había vivido y eso que estaba contando el nacimiento de Izumi pero en fin sólo era cosa de explicar los detalles mejor a Ryu quien en estos momentos la alentaba con vigor deseando que no se rindiera pese a lo duro del castigo que cayó sobre ella

–_Auch me duele todo, Unohana-taichō es muy mala–_ Eran las quejas de la agotada Kumiko quien iba por aquel pasillo tras separarse de su hermano, eran alrededor de las diez de la noche y todo por culpa de esa adorable e hiperactiva niña de cabello rosa que arruinó toda la ropa limpia. Ya se había hecho de noche y por esa razón Ryuuji no pudo entrar en los dormitorios femeninos porque se habría interpretado muy mal, debido a ello Kumiko caminaba sola arrastrando sus pies hasta la puerta del dormitorio que compartía con Rukia.

–_Muy buenas noches Kumiko-chan–_ La chica se detuvo en seco cuando la puerta frente a la suya se abrió con aquella luz iluminándola ante sus ojos utilizando esa ligera ropa de dormir.

–_Eh... buenas noches Lisa-san–_ Saludó la castaña con un notable sonrojo ante la visión de aquella mujer de poco pudor. Lisa era una estudiante de un curso superior, no deberían conocerse de no ser porque Kumiko liberó su espada y gracias a eso fue colocada en la misma clase que Lisa, aunque eso no justificaba el cómo se veía ahora en el marco de su dormitorio exclusivo, usaba una blusa de tirantes en color blanco que apenas tapaba sus pechos copa "C" casi "D", un mini short beige que dejaba lucir sus largas piernas, y para colmo sus lentes solo acentuaron su hermoso rostro sonriente que miraba a Kumiko quien le gustara o no podía evitar ponerse roja, más aún cuando Lisa caminaba hasta ella con una gran sonrisa.

–_¿Por qué sigues viviendo ahí? Deberías vivir con alguien mejor, alguien como yo– _Sus palabras fueron acompañadas de una gran sonrisa que de algún modo pareció alertar a Rukia quien abriendo la puerta salió al corredor para sujetar a su amiga del brazo y meterla en su cuarto. _–Oh, ya salió la celadora, ¿cómo estás Rukia? –_Saludó Lisa viendo a la pelinegra con una sonrisa juguetona.

–_Ya cállate Lisa, y deja de intentar alejar a Kumiko de mí–_ Respondió la joven de cabello negro mirándola de una manera no muy amigable.

–_Te equivocas, quiero que entienda que debe mejorar teniendo una sexy y preciosa compañera como yo. No una infantil niña con pijama de conejitos–_ Era verdad, Rukia estaba usando su pijama del conejito Chappy y no pudo evitar sonrojarse por sus palabras. Comenzó entonces un juego de estira y afloja, logrando que Kumiko gimiera adolorida al ser utilizada como cuerda por ambas que trataban de meterla en sus respectivas habitaciones.

–_Ya suéltala Lisa, además según sé solamente tienes una cama. ¿En dónde se supone dormiría ella?–_ Preguntó Rukia haciendo reaccionar a la chica de lentes que soltó a Kumiko para ver hacia dentro rascándose una mejilla.

–_Bueno, podríamos compartir la cama–_ Sus cejas se movieron sugerentes mientras el rostro de ambas enrojecía simulando un par de tomates, sin decir nada más se metieron rápidamente en su propia habitación. –_No te esponjes tanto Rukia o empezaré a creer que estás celosa– _Riéndose bajito Lisa volvió a su dormitorio, el haberle dicho que leyó aquella novela romántica de corte Yuri no fue la mejor manera de romper el hielo pero lo hecho hecho estaba y por ahora Kumiko solamente podía pensar en comer y dormir por el cansancio que le invadía en esos momentos.

–_(Ryuuji-Nii me da envidia, él no tiene problemas como los míos)–_ Suspiró la resignada resignada Kumiko ignorando la situación que éste vivía en ese instante.

–_Déjame ver si entiendo, ¿ok? Tu nombre es confidencial, no me quieres decir de donde saliste y se supone que debo esconderte, ¿no es así?–_ Fueron las cuestiones planteadas por Ryuuji a su inesperada visita. Llegando apenas a su recámara fue tacleado en la puerta por una figura misteriosa que al ser liberado más tarde lo dejó impactado. No era precisamente una persona en todo el sentido de la palabra, si era una mujer o eso se suponía, tenía la piel algo morena junto con un corto cabello de color rojizo. Vestía una reveladora ropa de color rosa que marcó su figura de curvas pronunciadas, tenía unos pechos copa doble "D" o hasta más grandes, unas hermosas piernas bien torneadas. Lo más llamativo para él fue sin duda su cola y las orejas de gato en su cabeza.

–_Exacto, tienes que esconderme o la vieja bruja me llevará lejos nyaaa–_ Expresó ella con lágrimas en sus ojos mientras Ryuuji le miró con serias dudas en su mente.

–_Ok, voy a esconderte pero ya no llores. Creo que debería darte algo de leche, ¿no?–_ Ryuuji se levantó de su silla y los ojos de ella se abrieron como platos.

–_¿Qué estás diciendo, nyaaaa? Apenas nos conocimos pero si tú quieres–_ Y sonrió de forma coqueta mientras el pelinegro le miró confundido al sacar un litro de leche del congelador.

–_¿De qué hablas?–_ Preguntó el pelinegro mirándola con duda en sus ojos ante sus palabras.

–_Ah esa leche, gracias... Ya me había hecho ilusiones–_ Murmuró en voz baja sin que Ryuuji le oyera. Uno pensaría que eso fue todo lo que le pasó pero cuando tienes una invitada como esa sin avisar a nadie a mitad de la noche suele ponerse complicado.

–_Bueno, tú duerme en la cama que yo lo haré en el sofá–_ Fue lo que dijo Ryuuji pero antes de poderse marchar a la sala fue jalado a la cama mientras su rostro más rojo que el de un tomate era abrazado contra los suaves y tibios pechos.

–_Tú duerme aquí nyaa, de seguro te encantarán estas almohadas jijijiji–_ Por alguna extraña razón juraría que ella sabía ese punto débil suyo pero no tenía pruebas de ello y sin más que decir se resignó a dormir muy cómodo.

–_¿Oyes un ruido, cómo si algo se quemara?–_ Preguntó a su felina invitada que negó, quizá fue su imaginación aunque de haber revisado su mundo interno habría visto el apocalíptico incendio que quemaba todo a su paso mientras una seria y calmada Seika entre las llamas tenía los ojos cerrados.

–_Gata pervertida y ridícula, voy a reducirte a cenizas por corromper a mi Ryuuji-sama... ¡Y a él también por no pedirme esas cosas a mí!–_ Gritó la hermosa pelinegra mientras sus ojos y cabello se tornaron rojo fuego, Ryuuji estaba en un buen lío y ni lo sabía.

El nuevo día llegó y en la academia no se hablaba de nada que no fuera aquella visita, y como no si no todos los días una capitana visita dicho sitio, se suponía que realizaría una especie de exhibición acerca de Shunpō, el también llamado paso flash, una técnica a veces demeritada pero muy útil en combate, por eso mismo Kumiko y Rukia avanzaban a donde se realizaría. Ambas estaban emocionadas sobre todo por quien la daría, la famosa diosa del paso flash Yoruichi Shihōin, una de las más poderosas Shinigami de todo el Seireitei.

–_¿No vamos a esperar a Ryuuji?–_ Interrogó Rukia caminando detrás de una ansiosa Kumiko que deseaba llegar pronto para apartar un buen sitio para observar todo el espectáculo.

–_Nah, Ryuuji-Nii tiene suerte porque es su clase la que recibirá la demostración de Yoruichi-san–_ fueron las palabras de Kumiko y tenía razón, en esos momentos la suerte jugó demasiado en favor del pelinegro que no durmió bien, tuvo una pesadilla de que un furioso dragón de fuego se lo comía, algo muy raro a su parecer pero en ese momento eso no era lo que le importaba, el instructor había solicitado que lo viera en el salón de profesores y por eso mismo caminaba por ese corredor con calma y curiosidad.

–_(Solamente espero que no sea otro castigo)–_ Pidió Ryuuji internamente cuando algo captó su atención. Enfrente suyo una persona parecía estarse peleando con un viejo almacén de utensilios de limpieza.

–_¡Agh, ya quédense quietas tontas escobas!–_ Se quejó ella mientras Ryuuji sonrió aproximándosele.

–_Espera que te ayude–_ Expresó él antes de correr en su auxilio peleándose con las escobas que empujó hacia dentro.

–_¡Por fin! Gracias por la ayuda–_ Mencionó la mujer con una sonrisa mientras la puerta se cerraba y Ryuuji se quedó en silencio mirándola. Era una Shinigami de eso no había duda alguna por su uniforme aunque lo que lo dejó callado fue verla a la cara, era preciosa con un rostro muy bello, un cuerpo curvilíneo de pechos grandes como los de la capitana Unohana, era muy bella y lo mas distintivo era su piel oscura que emulaba un poco la de Ryo, su cabello largo atado en una coleta de un vivido color morado y los más bellos ojos dorados que Ryuuji hubiese visto. _–Hola, ¿hay alguien ahí?–_ Cuestionó ella con una sonrisa pasando una mano frente al rostro del pensativo Ryuuji quien reaccionó un poco avergonzado y riéndose nervioso mientras se rascaba un costado de la cabeza pidiéndole perdón por su lapsus de desconexión. _–Jajajaja no te apenes, tampoco es como si me hubieras encontrado tan hermosa que te congelaste–_ Dijo con un tono juguetón logrando que Ryuuji se pusiera algo rojo, no estaba acostumbrado a esa clase de bromas ni actitudes tan directas por eso mismo solía congelarse cuando eso ocurría justo como ahora _–(Vaya, al parecer le gusté a alguien... Creo que puedo jugar un poco con él)–_ Pensó la traviesa mujer de ojos dorados mientras sonreía y por alguna razón Ryuuji se sintió como una presa, aunque no entendió el porque se sentía de ese modo junto a esa mujer _–Que callado estás, ¿no estarás pensando cosas pervertidas sobre mí o sí?–_ Cuestionó ella con algo de burla en su voz haciéndolo reaccionar.

–_¡Claro que no!–_ Replicó Ryuuji de inmediato haciendo que ella se pusiera demasiado seria.

–_Ya entiendo, soy tan poco atractiva que ni eso alcanzo– _Estaba ofendida o eso hizo creer a Ryuuji quien de inmediato trató de arreglar todo.

–_Claro que no, eres...eres preciosa y cualquiera pensaría esas cosas... bueno cualquiera que note tu belleza– _Ella lo miró fijamente, si entendía bien no solamente le dijo hermosa sino que también había pensado esas cosas.

–_Oh, entonces si lo que dices es cierto y crees que soy bonita piensas cosas pervertidas de mí– _Lo atrapó, Ryuuji mismo se echó la soga al cuello y solamente pudo callar con las mejillas algo rojas. Ella rió divertida del pelinegro que suspiró mientras se preguntaba que hacía para conocer hermosas mujeres que bromeaban de ese modo con él.

–_Por cierto, ¿qué hacías peleándote con esas escobas?–_ Su pregunta resonó en los oídos de la ojidorada que murmuró algo sobre tontas escobas que no se dejaron acomodar, fue el turno de Ryuuji de reírse de la mujer que le miró con ojos entrecerrados, de inmediato comenzó a reír por lo gracioso de la situación que ella vivió y todo por buscar vasos desechables para beber algo de agua. El pelinegro le ayudó y ahora mismo cargaba un paquete de vasos caminando hacia el salón de profesores _–Espero que no demore mucho, tengo algo importante que hacer–_ Dijo el pelinegro generando curiosidad en la mujer a su lado

–_Ya entiendo, ayudarme no es importante. Y según tú, ¿qué podría ser más importante?– _Alzó una ceja y le miró entretenida por el nerviosismo presente en sus ojos.

–_Eso no es cierto, ayudar a una dama tan bella siempre lo es, pero estoy ansioso por ver la demostración que hará Yoruichi-taichō–_ Las palabras del chico hicieron sonreír de nuevo a aquella morena porque le parecía que él trataba de actuar como un caballero.

–_Oh, ella no es la gran cosa, de seguro puedo convencerte de no ir–_ Su voz sonó retadora provocando la curiosidad de Ryuuji. _–Estoy segura que si te encargo algo lo harás porque eres un caballero, ¿no?– _Preguntó la mujer de ojos dorados haciendo que el pelinegro le mirase con duda, algo tenía planeado y estaba convencido de ello así que decidió seguirle el juego al menos un poco por lo que asintió a sus palabras. _–Una amiga mía anda en la academia, quisiera pedirte ya que eres todo un caballero que si la puedes buscar y llevarla a esa demostración– _Sonó retadora y juguetona, sin duda parecía divertirse con lo que estaba pasando y siendo honestos Ryuuji se divertía también por más extraño que pareciera esa situación en la que se estaba metiendo. _–¿Me harías el favor de buscarla? Es delgada, usa el cabello corto, es bonita y algo temperamental, usa ropa de Shinigami graduada– _Fueron sus palabras haciendo que el pelinegro se quedara mirándola dudoso, esa descripción era algo vaga y general, por lo mismo no iba a ser fácil de lograr y podría perderse aquella demostración que tanto quería ver pero ese reto le sonó bastante interesante y divertido.

–_¿Qué ganaré con ese favor? Después de todo es un juego–_ Preguntó Ryuuji tranquilo sin quitarle la mirada de encima, haciéndola sonreír aun más.

–_Hm, te dejaré llevarme a pasear, tendremos una cita, admítelo es un gran premio a menos que tengas novia– _Comentó con diversión en tanto la mente de Ryuuji fue invadida por la imagen de cierta rubia que le sonreía coqueta.

–_Hay alguien, pero no somos novios aunque...– _Pensándolo bien, ¿qué eran ellos? No tenía idea y por eso mismo no sabía cómo calificarlo.

–_No son novios, ¿eh? Entonces no te preocupes tanto, ¿o es que acaso planeaste llevarme a un hotel?– _Nuevamente se rió de él, Ryuuji cansado de tales bromas aceptó el reto sin saber en que se estaba metiendo.

Justo en esos momentos Kumiko y Rukia se toparon con una e inusual malhumorada Rangiku que no dejaba de refunfuñar en contra de alguien.

–_Ay Ryuuji, ¿qué habrás hecho ahora?–_ Se preguntó Kumiko acercándose a Matsumoto que sonrió al verlas olvidando de paso su enojo, aunque la tentación de saber que se traía la rubia fue mucha y Kumiko no pudo evitar preguntárselo.

–_¡Esa tiene la culpa! Mi ridícula espada se volvió a escapar y no quiere decirme su nombre. A veces la odio tanto que quisiera...–_ Mientras hablaba sus manos hicieron el gesto de querer estrangular un cuello invisible, realmente estaba furiosa aunque a Kumiko le interesó más el hecho de que su zanpakutō había escapado, hasta donde ella sabía una zanpakutō era un espíritu sellado en una espada. _–¡Odio esto! Como desearía poder cambiar de espada–_ Se quejó aún más mientras el trío se dirigía a la demostración de aquella técnica.

–_Hey, Matsumoto–_ Saludó aquella voz tan familiar generando un gesto de pena en Kumiko y un ceño fruncido en Rukia.

–_¿Hm? Ah, eres tú Lisa–_ Fue la respuesta de la hermosa rubia mientras la chica de lentes llegó hasta el grupo con una gran sonrisa en su cara.

–_Vaya, pero si son Kumiko-chan y la gruñona de Rukia-chan–_ Kumiko sonrió nerviosa al ver una vena resaltar en la frente de la Kuchiki que hacía un esfuerzo para no saltar al cuello de Lisa y estrangular a la chica. Matsumoto no pudo evitar la sonrisa en su rostro al ver tal escena, aunque la verdad no comprendía el porqué se ponía de ese modo si ella estaba bromeando.

–_Ya deja de decirme gruñona, eres una irresponsable. ¿Crees que no sabemos que nos usas de excusa cuando llegas tarde o faltas?–_ Dijo la pelinegra con los ojos fijos en el rostro de Lisa quien le sostenía la mirada con una sonrisa mientras las otras dos se quedaron en silencio viéndoles discutir en tanto Lisa sonrió aún más.

–_Ya no seas enojona, ustedes pueden usarme a mí de excusa–_ Dijo la chica de lentes colocando uno de sus brazos sobre los hombros de Rukia que no podía dejar de preguntarse si ella carecía de vergüenza o simplemente no le importaba... de seguro era lo segundo y mientras más pronto lo aceptara mejor sería, Matsumoto sonrió y caminó hasta ellas con una sonrisa en su rostro por la actitud de Rukia, justo en ese momento alguien aparecía en escena.

–_Hm, ¿dónde se supone que era?–_ Se preguntó una persona confundida cerca del pequeño grupo llamando la atención de Kumiko. La miró con curiosidad poniéndole mucha atención, era de un físico esbelto idéntico al de Rukia con un cabello negro y corto, también usaba un uniforme distintivo dando a entender que era una Shinigami no había duda de ello, su rostro era hermoso, de rasgos delicado y poseedora de unos bellos ojos color ónix, parecía bastante confundida al tiempo que miraba en todas direcciones como si estuviera buscando algo.

–_Hola, ¿acaso te perdiste?– _Kumiko avanzó hasta ella con una sonrisa y tras llamar su atención se ganó una fija mirada de su parte al momento que miraba de nuevo a otro lado al responder.

–_No... Es sólo que no sé donde está lo que busco– _Se excusó ella mientras Kumiko sonrió ante tal respuesta, eso le sonó a estar bien perdido.

–_Vaya, yo creía que todos los graduados conocían bien este lugar, me llamo Kumiko por cierto– _Cuestionó tranquila ganándose una mirada de la chica en cuestión.

–_Soy SoiFong, y no conozco esta parte, es nueva para mí– _Admitió ella al final con un suspiro, detestaba admitir que se perdía y una plática dio inicio entre ellas.

Por su parte Ryuuji recorría la academia preguntándose como había caído en aquel juego, se suponía que sería quien ayudase en la demostración por eso mismo lo llamó el instructor pero ahora mismo se hallaba pensando en la excusa que pondría si no llegaba y todo parecía indicar eso; mientras esos sucesos se desarrollaban en la academia cierta persona estaba metida en sus asuntos en su oficina privada, había presenciado de primera mano la pequeña rebelión de los hermanos Kurawa que culminó de la manera más abrupta posible, hubiera preferido ver toda la batalla pero no fue el caso aunque había aprendido un par de cosas en ese momento, número uno ellos eran muy unidos, dos sus espadas eran poderosas por lo menos los shinkai indicaban eso y tres... no eran almas simples, en especial el mayor. Pudo ver con claridad como algunas de sus heridas menores sanaron, una habilidad asombrosa que ningún Shinigami tenía, de hecho sólo los hollow le poseían y aún así eran contados los que lograban tener semejante habilidad, por lo cual Ryuuji resultó ser una rareza aún más interesante, fue en ese punto que aquella idea le vino a la mente por primera vez abriéndole un mundo de posibilidades.

–_Un híbrido entre Shinigami y hollow, eso sería... sería extraordinario– _Se dijo Aizen a sí mismo con una sonrisa algo perversa en su rostro.

–_¡Ryuuji-Nii!– _Gritó Kumiko de nuevo en la academia llamando la atención del pelinegro quien con una sonrisa se unía a las chicas, las saludó con calma y como era de esperarse Matsumoto se prendió de su brazo en cuanto pudo.

–_Y, ¿ustedes ya son novios, duermen juntos o están comprometidos?– _Cuestionó Lisa con una sonrisa haciendo que Ryuuji se avergonzara un poco mientras la rubia se despegaba de él diciendo que eran amigos al menos por el momento.

–_Creo que ella quiere que seas directo jaja– _Kumiko picaba sus costillas en tanto su hermano le miró algo molesto y fue entonces que notó a Soifong.

–_Oye Imōto, ¿quién es tu nueva amiga?– _Preguntó el pelinegro viendo fijamente a SoiFong quien alzó una ceja.

–_Mi nombre es SoiFong, ¿por qué me ves así?–_ Interrogó tras presentarse mientras Ryuuji sonreía.

–_Esbelta, bonita, vistes como Shinigami y nunca te había visto, tienes que ser tú, sígueme que tu amiga te está buscando– _No le dió tiempo ni de responder cuando ya la iba jalando del brazo para irse con ella ondeando en el viento.

–_Wow, Ryuuji sí que estaba apurado en marcharse con ella, creo que te quitaron a tu novio Matsumoto–_ Fiel a su costumbre Lisa bromeó un poco causando un ceño fruncido en el rostro de su amiga. Soifong siempre había sido una mujer seria y profesional, por eso mismo que ahora mismo la estuvieran jalando del brazo mientras exigía una explicación era lo mas lógico que podría esperarse en esos momentos

–_¡Ya suéltame y dime que te traes!-–_ protestaba la esbelta chica mientras Ryuuji se detenía poco a poco llegando a uno de aquellos terreno abiertos donde se podía ver reunida a la clase del pelinegro.

–_Me pidieron que te buscara y trajera, es un favor y nunca me ha gustado quedarle mal a una dama, a todo esto tú sabes cómo se llama– _Preguntó al fin Ryuuji viéndola fijamente mientras ella se acomodaba su ropa algo arrugada, ella no tenía idea de que estaba hablando el pelinegro pues no le decía nada que le diera pista alguna sobre esa supuesta mujer amiga suya pero ahora que lo pensaba bien en ese sitio si había alguien que la conocía.

–_Al fin apareces Ryuuji, ya pensaba yo que tendría que elegir a alguien más para que ayudara–_ Fueron las palabras del instructor al pelinegro que sonreía nervioso, por un pelo y no llegaba a la demostración de la poderosa capitana, comenzó a excusarse con el argumento de ayudar a alguien perdido y ahí fue donde apareció al fin con una sonrisa.

–_SoiFong, veo que si te encontró–_ Dijo la mujer de ojos dorados apareciendo delante de ellos con una sonrisa en su rostro.

–_¡Yoruichi-sama! Al fin la encuentro–_ dijo la esbelta chica haciendo que Ryuuii alzara una ceja por el mote respetuoso que utilizó.

_–Vaya, ya conociste a la teniente de Yoruichi- taichō–_ El instructor miró a la mujer sonriente al tiempo que Ryuuji se quedó ido, había conocido a la capitana y ni cuenta se dio. El pelinegro miro con atención a la ojidorada que con una gran sonrisa le sostenía la mirada con esa expresión burlista.

–_¿Olvidé mencionar que yo era la de la demostración?–_ Preguntó con una enorme sonrisa en tanto Ryuuji agitó la cabeza negando, nunca iba a comprender a las mujeres estaba muy seguro de eso, el instructor envió al pelinegro con el resto de los estudiantes que se burlaron de su desconcertada expresión asumiendo que fue reprendido por llegar tarde aunque esa no fue la razón pero no tenían porque saberlo, al menos no por ahora de eso estaba muy seguro. el instructor llamó la atención de sus alumnos al tiempo qué Yoruichi saludaba a todo mundo con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro. –_Bueno, espero que todos se la pasen bien porque hoy les enseñaré una de las técnicas más fabulosas de las que podrán aprender a usar en toda su vida–_ La sonrisa en el rostro de Yoruichi se amplió más de lo que ya estaba en cuanto dijo aquellas palabras, era sin duda una mujer muy sabia y por eso mismo todo mundo le ponía mucha atención, bueno por eso y por el hecho de su belleza que tenía a todos los hombres de aquel grupo más que hipnotizado ante sus palabras y su caminar por esa zona ganándose una mirada fija y nada santa de casi todo mundo

–_(Los hombres son tan pervertidos, sólo basta con ver como se comen con los ojos a Yoruichi-sama)– _Eran los pensamientos de Soifong quien tenía una irritada expresión mientras en aquel palco de la vez pasada se encontraban de nuevo aquellas mujeres. La ojidorada explicó con calma el método para utilizar el tan promocionado shunpō, todas sus palabras entraron en las mentes de Ryuuji y Kumiko que escuchaban atentamente cada indicación

–_Ya basta de teoría, mejor pasemos a la práctica–_ Sin decir más realizó la tan publicitada técnica, se desvaneció de la vista de todos con mucha calma volviendo a ser visible justo a un costado de Ryuuji que ni cuenta se dio que ella estaba a su lado. _–Y así se hace esto–_ el pelinegro reaccionó finalmente notando a Yoruichi a su lado, de inmediato la exclamación de asombro de todos se dejo escuchar mientras ella pasaba su mano por sobre el hombro de Ryuuji. _–Verdad que soy increíble–_ Mencionó la ojidorada con una sonrisa mientras su teniente lanzaba una mirada nada amigable al pelinegro que se sentía observado y tuvo que voltear para ver sus agresivos ojos.

–_(Juraría que ella me odia)–_ Pensó el pelinegro alzando una ceja ante esa fija mirada, arriba en su pequeño balcón las chicas veían todo con cierta emoción y bastante diversión.

–_Oye Kumiko, parece que tu nueva amiga quiere matar a Ryuuji-kun–_ Dijo Matsumoto mirando a Soifong que casi parecía querer atravesarlo con su mirada tan fija y penetrante, todas la observaron y concluyeron lo mismo, era claro que no le gustaba verlo cerca de su capitana y ahora que la veía bien una sonrisa se formó en el rostro de Kumiko mientras vea a Ryuuji dejándose tocar por ella.

–_Yoruichi-taichō tiene el mismo tono de piel que Ryo-san, de seguro Nii-san está_ _embobado con ella jaja– _La risilla de Kumiko generó una duda en la rubia que le miró con atención.

–_¿A Ryuuji-kun le gustan las morenas?– _Preguntó la hermosa rubia con un ligero deje de decepción en su voz.

–_No, a él le encantan las mujeres hermosas y tiene un gusto muy especifico por ciertas cosas que en ti creo que le encantan – _Señaló Kumiko mientras sus ojos bajaban un poco en la rubia que comprendió a la perfección. La demostración continuó como era de esperarse y en cuanto la ojidorada solicitó un ayudante para ejecutar el truco todos los hombres alzaron los brazos clamando por ser los elegidos por ella aunque eso ya estaba decidido desde antes de que la demostración empezara.

–_Creo que el indicado para ayudar debe ser Ryuuji– _Declaró el instructor señalando al pelinegro que una vez más sentía las miradas asesinas de sus compañeros a su espalda, como siempre ellos lo querían bien muerto y en esos momentos agradecía que Matsumoto no compartiese esa clase con él, de ser así no dudaba que ya estuvieran planeando su homicidio.

–_Muy bien Ryuuji, ¿comprendes cómo se usa verdad?–_ Preguntó la capitana de ojos dorados mientras Ryuuji asentía a sus palabras con calma, ella de nuevo se movió a su grandiosa velocidad alejándose en línea recta una distancia más que considerable.

–_Sí que es veloz– _Exclamó el impresionado pelinegro logrando que Yoruichi sonriera desde aquella distancia esperándole.

–_No tienes idea, Yoruichi-sama es la poseedora del récord de distancia en esta academia, superó incluso a Byakuya taichō– _Las palabras de Soifong reflejaban un profundo orgullo y respeto hacia su mentora y superior que no dejaba de mostrarse orgullosa y veloz.

–_Bueno, pues veamos que tal lo hago– _Dijo el pelinegro alistándose a moverse empleando aquella técnica tan publicitada. La marca de Yoruichi era una de las más antiguas y extraordinarias, nunca nadie había alcanzado semejante distancia con un paso y por eso mismo se le conocía como la diosa de la velocidad, debido a ello Ryuuji sentía un mar de nervios abordarle mientras los ojos de todo mundo permanecían fijos en él, 196 metros de un solo paso, esa era la mítica marca a la que se enfrentaba con incertidumbre.

–_Puedes hacerlo Ryuuji-sama tienes todo mi apoyo– _La voz de Seika sonó en la mente del pelinegro que decidió hacerlo de una buena vez, se dejó ir volviéndose un borrón que se desvaneció de la vista de todo mundo y al reaparecer lo supo, aquella marca era algo que no igualó eso estaba claro ya que no estaba al lado de la mujer de ojos dorados pero aun así todo mundo incluido el instructor le miraba casi en shock.

–_¿Qué sucedió?–_ Cuestionó dudoso sin saber el porqué todo mundo lo miraba de semejante manera tan desconcertante al menos para él que no comprendía absolutamente nada.

–_¡185...185 metros! ¡Eso es absurdo! ¡Ni yo pude alcanzar esa distancia la primera vez! ¡Esto debe ser un fraude!–_ grito en completa incredulidad Soifong haciendo a Ryuuji ver la marca en el suelo, los 180 metros estaban cerca pero los había pasado. Con las chicas el asombro no era menor, para ellas que estaban en sitio elevado el ver a Ryuuji avanzar tal distancia de un movimiento fue muy impresionante.

–_Wow, Nii-san sí que se movió rápido–_ Mencionó Kumiko con un deje de admiración hacia su hermano que lucía desconcertado por su pequeño alarde de velocidad, los aplausos de Yoruichi lo hicieron voltear a ella mientras lo abordaba con esa eterna sonrisa en su rostro halagando el desempeño del joven pelinegro.

–_Fue impresionante, con mucho entrenamiento podrías llegar a superarme–_ Ryuuji esbozó una sonrisa y caminó junto a ella de regreso con los demás estudiantes que se morían de ganas de intentar superar a Ryuuji para ganarse la atención de su hermosa visita porque una cosa era clara él tenía la atención de Soifong que lo miraba con desconfianza y bastante seriedad, en definitiva no le gustó que el pelinegro pudiera superarla en aquel campo; la demostración culminó como era de esperarse con el fin de los cursos del día y sonriente por su desempeño Ryuuji regresó con su hermana y compañía

–_Eres muy bueno para eso Ryuuji, se nota que tienes talento natural–_ Fueron los amables elogios de Rukia siendo agradecidos por Ryuuji.

–_Es verdad, Ryuuji-kun es muy talentoso, seguramente algún día será todo un capitán y yo seré con gusto tu más leal y obediente teniente–_ Como siempre Matsumoto le guiñó un ojo haciéndolo sentir algo incómodo.

–_Muy buen desempeño Ryuuji– _El pelinegro sonrió cuando la voz de Yoruichi se aproximó a él y claro iba acompañada por su seria teniente Soifong, Kumiko la vio y sonriéndole hizo el ademán del saludo haciendo a la esbelta teniente sonreír, detalle que no pasó desapercibido para su jefa que tomó nota de eso. _–Bien Ryuuji debo reconocer que me equivoqué, dudaba que trajeras a Soifong a esta demostración y reconozco que perdí–_ Declaró la ojidorada llamando la atención de todas las chicas que curiosas preguntaban por ese asunto, Ryuuji tuvo un mal presentimiento en cuanto la hermosa capitán comenzó a relatar su manera de conocerse, detalle que hizo sonreír a las chicas.

–_Oh, Ryuuji-kun siempre tan caballeroso–_ Expresó Matsumoto con una enorme sonrisa mientras el pelinegro sonreía algo apenado por sus palabras, la ojidorada continuó con su relato que al final llegó a la parte más temida por el pelinegro quien tenía el cuello rodeado por el brazo de la mujer de piel oscura.

–_Perdí, lo admito y por eso tú y yo tendremos una cita–_ Ryuuji no dijo nada, solamente se quedó callado contando mentalmente en retroceso tres, dos, uno...

–_¿¡UNA CITA!?–_ Gritaron con fuerza las chicas mientras la morena Shinigami se asustó y Ryuuji luchaba por su vida.

–_¡Tú! ¿Qué cosa le has hecho a Yoruichi-sama?–_ Cuestionó una furiosa SoiFong mientras su delgada zanpakutō se detuvo sobre el cuello de Ryuuji.

–_¡Nada, lo juro! ¡Fue idea de ella!–_ Respondió el paralizado pelinegro que no dejaba de ver la espada como esperando que lo decapitara.

–_Ya basta SoiFong, no quiero que mates a mi cita...aún– _Ella sonrió y Ryuuji le miró con incredulidad cuando otra mujer se hacía notar.

–_¿Qué se supone intenta con Ryuuji-kun?– _El tono de Matsumoto era todo menos amistoso y claro que profundizó la sonrisa de Yoruichi ante el giro de los eventos actuales, quizás Ryuuji era lindo y había oído rumores sobre esa rubia, el pelinegro y cierta capitana de un escuadrón médico por eso era todo esto.

–_¿No deberíamos ayudarlo?–_ Fue la interrogante de Rukia hacia Kumiko cuando una gota apareció en su frente al verla junto a Lisa comiendo palomitas, la pelinegra tenia razón y era mejor intervenir de una buena vez

–_SoiFong-chan, ¿podrías dejar de lado tus deseos de matar a Ryuuji-Nii?–_ Con suavidad Kumiko tomó de la mano a la Shinigami quien la miró a los ojos antes de bajar su arma y desviar la mirada con un gesto molesto, aunque para Yoruichi eso no dejaba de ser divertido e interesante pero ya era hora de aclarar algunas cosas.

–_Bueno, no sé porque te enojas si después de todo no eres su novia, solamente le coqueteas, ¿cierto?–_ En eso Yoruichi tenía razón, Matsumoto nunca antes fue honesta con él y por eso mismo se quedó callada tras esas palabras duras y ciertas. _–En cuanto a ti SoiFong, si salgo o no con Ryuuji-kun es asunto mío, así que no te pongas de esa forma con él–_ Ahora su teniente era la regañada, al igual que Matsumoto bajó la cabeza avergonzada, la ojidorada volteó en dirección de Ryuuji y con una sonrisa le volvió a hablar. _–Mañana nos vemos en la puerta sur, saldremos de paseo y quiero que seas puntual–_ Declaró la capitana con seriedad haciendo al pelinegro asentir.

–_Jamás llegaría tarde a una cita con tan hermosa mujer–_ Ryuuji sonrió y Yoruichi asintió, viéndolo bien él podía ser muy encantador.

–_Pero Yoruichi-sama, él podría tratar de abusar de usted–_ Ryuuji protestó de inmediato a las palabras de SoiFong que le ignoró.

–_SoiFong, creo ser capaz de defenderme, además si sigue siendo tan encantador quizá yo sea la que abuse de él– _La morena le guiñó un ojo al Kurawa que sonrió apenado mientras la teniente lo veía con odio puro.

–_Si fuera tú SoiFong-chan y conociendo a mi hermano, me preocuparía menos por eso y más porque acabe enamorando a Yoruichi-taichō–_ Ahora fue Ryuuji quien lanzó la mirada de odio a Kumiko, esa clase de comentarios no ayudaba en nada a su causa por salir vivo de ese momento.

–_Kumiko, ¿de verdad crees que acabaré enamorada de Ryuuji?–_ Preguntó la bella capitana a la joven aprendiz que asentía a sus palabras con una sonrisa, al parecer las cosas se ponían más interesantes, en momentos así Ryuuji agradecía que Izumi no estuviese o sus comentarios subidos de tono empeorarían las cosas.

–_Con suerte Ryuuji acaba en un hotel con Yoruichi y Matsumoto a la vez–_ Retiró lo dicho mentalmente, para que necesitaba a Izumi si tenía a Lisa para esas cosas, el rostro de SoiFong se perdió en la nada antes de reaccionar y alzó su espada clamando por la sangre del pervertido de Ryuuji quien ya se estaba hartando de todo eso, la teniente atacó con velocidad haciendo caer su espada sobre él y para asombro de todos no se movió, con calma alzó su mano y sujetó la hoja con la palma desnuda viendo fijamente a SoiFong.

–_(Wow, no recuerdo que alguien le hiciera eso a Soifong)–_ Pensó la morena con cierta admiración mirando la escena al tiempo que Ryuuji acercó su rostro al de SoiFong.

–_Escúchame bien, yo nunca haría algo así a nadie que no lo deseara. Así que puedes estar segura de que no me voy a aprovechar de Yoruichi-chan–_ Las palabras del pelinegro fueron definitivas y SoiFong guardó su espada al tiempo que Kumiko sentía escalofríos, por un segundo le recordó a su padre, fue algo muy perturbador.

–_SoiFong, nunca he visto que salgas a divertirte y vas a hacerlo, de mi cuenta corre–_ Declaró la ojidorada mientras su teniente la miró con duda ante tales palabras pero lo que más le resultaba extraño era como veía a Kumiko. _–Tú pareces entenderte con Soifong, te agradecería que la sacaras de su rutina y le enseñes como divertirse–_ Yoruichi recibió un gesto afirmativo por parte de una sonriente Kumiko, después de todo no siempre una capitana pide semejante favor por lo cual era todo un honor.

–_Vaya, quien iba a pensar que Kumiko-chan consiguió una cita con Soifong, debería tener cuidado Yoruichi-taichō o ella será la que seduzca a su cita–_ La sonrisa de Lisa era enorme y el sonrojo de Kumiko también ante tal sugerencia de ideas de la chica de lentes que sin duda se divertía con eso.

–_No le veo nada de malo, si acaban juntas en un cuarto es porque eso querían, solamente espero que la pasen bien–_ Fue ahí donde Ryuuji se puso blanco y luego rojo por imaginar cosas que no debía, Rukia palideció, Kumiko puso en vergüenza a un tomate y SoiFong se desmayó.

–_JAJAJAJAJA–_ Sin poder evitarlo Lisa cayó al piso sujetándose el estómago por la risa que le provocaron las palabras de Yoruichi y Kumiko notó el rostro enrojecido de su hermano por lo cual reaccionó inmediatamente.

–_¡Pervertido! ¿En qué rayos estás pensando?–_ Gritó Kumiko agitando a un Ryuuji azul mientras sus ojos adquirían un tinte rojo sangre, detalle que asombró a todas las mujeres presentes.

Ryuuji al fin fue libre mientras las chicas veían con curiosidad la cara de Kumiko que respiraba calmándose poco a poco tras su momento de ira, despacio sus ojos regresaron a la normalidad bajo la mirada de todo mundo

–_Kumiko, ¿qué le pasó a tus ojos?–_ Preguntó Rukia finalmente mientras la castaña soltó un leve suspiro al tener que dar explicaciones, después de todo nunca les mencionó eso y porque lo haría si jamás se presentó el caso, bueno no hasta ese momento.

–_El tono de mis ojos está ligado a mi estado de ánimo, cuando una emoción me domina cambian de color. Si algo provoca mi furia ellos se ponen rojos como ahora, si estoy feliz son azules y así sucesivamente–_ Explicó lanzando una mirada de reojo a su hermano que respiraba libre de la presión de sus manos en su cuello.

–_Oh, es como Ryuuji-kun–_ Todos los presentes se quedaron viendo a Matsumoto pues nunca nadie notó algo parecido en el pelinegro que se disculpaba con Kumiko, razón por la cual demandaron una explicación. _–Hace como una semana unos pesados no dejaban de molestarme, incluso los pervertidos robaron algo de mi ropa, no sé para qué pero cuando Ryuuji lo supo y los encaró algo muy extraño pasó, él siempre es amable y serio pero cuando los vio sentí su presencia tan fría y despiadada que se volvió aterrador–_ Dijo la rubia mientras todo mundo miraba al pelinegro tan calmado, pensar en él siendo espeluznante era algo casi imposible.

–_Quizás fue solamente su Reiatsu–_ Replicó SoiFong demeritando el asunto, pero la rubia negó a sus palabras.

–_No fue eso lo sé, fue algo muy distinto, casi como...como si su aura se volviera pura ira y deseo de matar contenidos–_ Nuevamente las miradas se volvieron al pelinegro que alzó los hombros indiferente.

–_Bueno, después hablamos más de esto que SoiFong y yo tenemos cosas que hacer, hasta nuestra cita Ryuuji-kun–_ Yoruichi le guiñó un ojo antes de marcharse con su teniente que lanzó una última mirada de ira al pelinegro, no le gustaba nada eso de la cita.

La noche caía al fin en la Sociedad de Almas y cada quien en su dormitorio pensaba en el extraño giro en los eventos que los llevó a una rara situación con aquellas mujeres el siguiente día libre que se aproximaba, con la incertidumbre Kumiko y Ryuuji se fueron a dormir tras sacarse de la cabeza la risa de Lisa.

Era una noche serena y calmada y en la división de investigación una figura se movía en las sombras acomodándose justo delante del misterioso artículo que esperaba le fuera de utilidad

–_Con que este es el Hōgyoku, bueno ya veremos que puedes hacer–_ Murmuró aquella figura antes de tomar el objeto oscuro con calma saliendo de ahí como un fantasma.

* * *

-aparece saludando a los lectores- h**ola a todos de nuevo les gusto yo espero q si porque esto solo es el inicio de las aventuras y locuras de mis pequeños ahhhh me parece que fue ayer cuándo Kumiko-chan dormia con su osito de peluche o cuándo sorprendi a Ryuuji-chan sobre los pechos de Ryo-chan**-se acerca a los lectores- **aqui entre nos creo que le gusta Ryo pero no sabe como decírselo**  
-tocandola en un hombro- disculpe Megami_sama pero que es esto de clausula de apoyo fraternal en caso de tormenta  
-la dios sonrie y junta sus manos a un lado de la cara-q**ue si hay una tormenta para que Mizore_chan no tenga miedo dormira contigo**  
-mientras kurai palidece Mizore aparece- oiga como esta eso de apoyo pro coartada  
-megami lee y sonrie- t**e comprometes a ser la coartada de Kurai_chan cuándo alguna de sus novias lo atrape con otra en una situación para adultos**  
-ambos a la vez- NO VOY A FIRMAR ESTO!  
-rodeada de un aura oscura y aterradora-**ustedes los firmaran, les gustara y se trataran con amor y respeto, ** -lo firman aterrados y se abrazan presas el miedo- **muy bien asi se hace ahora hablando de mis honorarios-** Kurai y Mizore suspiran sintiendo que eso va a ser doloroso-

Hsta la proxima  
atte: Kurai y Mizore  
pd:Si quieren saber como son los personajes Oc del fic pueden buscar la página de mi hermana en Facebook, Mizore la Loba Morisato


	6. C5: Fuego en la trinchera

hola a todos como les va -kurai tata d eno ver a mizore a su lado-  
esperamos que esten bien hoy y que les guste este cap -se pone roja al verlo de reojo-  
este...no tenemos mas que decir asique sigan leyendo esto -tata d eno mirar a mizore a la cara-  
si ya leyeron a niisan, mejor vean los revoews -recuerda lo de la noche anteior y se pone como tomate-  
**no se porque se ponen asi si anoche solo los obligue a cumplir ese acuedo proque habia una tormenta , se veian tan lindos juntos quieren ve -saca una foto de ellos roncando en la misma cama-  
**deme eso Megami_sama -se lo aebata y corre mientras Kurai pone los reviews-

**Sanada el tengu:** sip ryuji tiene demasiada suerte y quein dice que soifong no planea ya su "suicidio"  
**Roy 4: t**omare nota de lo de la zona segura en cuanto a lo de la tienda de verdad tiene a naruto asi? yo me lo imaginaba mas en un disfraz de kurama  
**Akuma no Ryu**: todo a su momento como digo yo la paciencia tiene sus frutos solo se paciente  
**Zafir09**: dos cosas uno la espada de ryuuji se llama seika y dos la de los ojos rojos fue kumiko no el, en cuanto a lo de yoruichi que bueno que te gusto todo el show con ella y espera a leer este cap jejeje  
**kachorro**: creeme lo de kkumiko comenzara a aclararse ponto mas de lo que crees y sii ryuuji si que sabe organizar un caos aunque no es intencional

bueno esto ya quedo y antes de que Megami_Sama regrese disfruten del cap

–**_Mmmmm– _**dioses hablando  
–_mmmmm**– **_zanpakutō hablando**_  
_**–**_mmmmm– _**hollow hablando**_  
_**–_mmmmm**– **_personaje hablando**_  
_**Y como siempre entre paréntesis con guión los pensamientos, por ejemplo esto para que quede claro – (mmmmm)**_ –_**

**_renuncia de derechos: _**todo lo que aqui parece a excepción de los oc tiene su dueño nada de lo demás es de mi hermano o mio... no nos demanden!, o mejor demandenlo solo a el  
oye porque me hechas el paquete -le reclama molesto-

* * *

**Capítulo V: ¡Fuego en la trinchera!**

Todo era tanta calma y serenidad en la academia del Seiteirei, los estudiantes estaban felices ya que el fin de semana les auguraba un período libre de sufrimientos escolares pero en la intimidad de su dormitorio Ryuuji se hallaba viendo su ropa, en realidad no entendía porque la ojidorada le solicitó ropa menos tradicional y por eso mismo un pantalón gris y una camisa blanca eran su atuendo.

–_Te ves muy bien Ryuuji-sama–_ Mencionó Seika con voz amigable en la mente del pelinegro quien se miraba al espejo, aún no entendía como fue que terminó en esa situación, pero bueno, mejor dejar atrás sus dudas y continuar con lo suyo.

–_Me pregunto cómo le irá a Kumiko– _Se cuestionó Ryuuji mientras salía de su dormitorio hacia el lugar donde su cita lo estaba esperando. En el dormitorio de su hermana, Kumiko se veía a su propio espejo con una sonrisa, estaba usando un pantalón de mezclilla y una simple camisa celeste que se fajaba.

–_Creo que voy a utilizar esto–_ Expresó la castaña viendo finalmente a su compañera que leía un libro con tranquilidad.

–_Te ves bien, después de todo solamente van a divertirse, ¿cierto?–_ Kumiko parpadeó, por un segundo la voz de Rukia le pareció molesta pero tenía que estar equivocada.

La puerta del dormitorio se abrió de golpe mientras entraba una sonriente Lisa en su atuendo clásico de minifalda tableada y blusa beige, sonrió con diversión mientras miraba a Rukia y su expresión se ensombrecía al ver a Kumiko.

–_Espera un momento, ¿acaso piensas salir con eso?–_ Preguntó la chica de lentes mientras Kumiko observó a Rukia que alzó sus hombros ante la aparición de la pelinegra, de inmediato ambas respondieron de forma afirmativa a su pregunta _–Eso sí que no, si vas a una cita ni loca debes vestir de ese modo–_ Sonriendo nuevamente dió vuelta para salir de ahí mientras las dos chicas gritaban al unísono "no es una cita" se miraron una a la otra y tuvieron un mal presentimiento sobre Lisa y sus extrañas ideas, regresó poco después con una pila de ropa que dejó caer en el suelo de su dormitorio mientras la agitaba y revolvía en busca del atuendo adecuado, una enorme sonrisa adornó su cara cuando lo halló. _–¡Este es simplemente perfecto!–_ Y lo sostuvo ante ella, se trataba de un vestido rojo de falda a medio muslo y un poco más arriba de espalda descubierta y con escote de proporciones abismales, Kumiko se puso roja de solo imaginarse usándole.

–_Dos cosas Lisa, primero no tengo con que rellenar eso–_ Expresó señalando la parte de arriba, si bien no era muy delgada estaba claro que no lo llenaba del modo en que la chica de lentes lo hacía _–Y segundo... ¡NO ES UNA CITA!–_ Salió de ahí más que molesta azotando la puerta.

–_Oh, Kumiko-chan está nerviosa por su cita, ¿Y qué hay de ti? ¿No te pone celosa que salga con Soifong?–_ Preguntó Lisa viendo como Rukia bajaba el libro con calma al suspirar.

–_No estoy celosa porque es no es una cita y es mi amiga, no mi novia–_ La respuesta de la pelinegra fue tranquila y directa, algo que le decía a Lisa solamente una cosa.

–_Niégalo pero si no te estás muriendo de celos, ¿entonces por qué estás leyendo ese libro al revés?–_ Cuestionó Lisa mientras señalaba al objeto de cabeza que Rukia se suponía leía.

Kumiko salió de aquel dormitorio con su destino fijo en mente, tenía que pasar por SoiFong a la zona de su cuartel, era una fortuna que estuviera tan cerca porque gracias a eso no tardó casi nada en llegar, tan pronto se plantó delante de aquel sitio, casi como si le vigilaran por la mirilla, la puerta se abrió y SoiFong apareció.

–_Hola Kumiko–_ Saludó la avergonzada teniente mientras Kumiko le veía con sus ojos abiertos como platos, no solamente no estaba en su ropa tradicional sino que estaba usando un bello vestido amarillo el cual abrazaba su figura con suavidad, la corta falda un poco arriba de sus rodillas dejaba admirar sus bellas piernas que la castaña miró con asombro desde esos bellos zapatos negros de tacón corto, esas minicalcetas blancas que se veían hasta sus tobillos, sus manos juntas delante de su cuerpo y sus pequeños pechos bien delineados y presumidos por el vestido de tirantes, coronando todo unas mejillas tan rojas como manzanas. _–Adelante, dime que me veo ridícula–_ Se expresó la avergonzada teniente mientras Kumiko se rascaba una mejilla antes de negar a sus palabras.

–_¿Estás bromeando? No te molestes pero...creo que te ves preciosa–_ Las mejillas de Kumiko se tiñeron de rosa y SoiFong bajó la mirada para que su sonrojado rostro no fuera visto.

–_¿Lo ves SoiFong? Yo tenía razón, te ves genial–_ Dijo Yoruichi a espaldas de la teniente mientras salía a la vista de Kumiko.

Los ojos de la chica se abrieron de nuevo al verla, la ojidorada usaba una camisa corta de cuello en "V" que se ceñía a su figura mientras el dibujo de una cara sonriente se deformaba ante los pechos grandes de la mujer de piel oscura y era justo como Kumiko pensó.

–_(Esos son del mismo tamaño que los de Matsumoto)–_ Fue el pensamiento de la castaña mientras sus ojos bajaron a los entallados shorts de mezclilla que definían a la perfección su redondo trasero, después de sus largas y torneadas piernas unos tenis de estampado gris completaron su atuendo.

–_¿Y bien? ¿No hay ningún comentario sobre cómo me veo?–_ Comentó la morena dando una vuelta antes de detenerse y mirar fijamente a Kumiko quien reaccionó finalmente tras algunos segundos.

–_Se ve muy bien Yoruichi-taichō, Ryuuji-Nii se quedará embobado al verla–_ La mujer de cabellos morados asintió a sus palabras con una enorme sonrisa ya que eso era lo que estaba buscando, tomó una chaqueta de mangas a los codos y salió caminando con calma, quizá no estaba cerca del sitio acordado pero su velocidad compensaba eso.

–_Yoruichi-sama se puso muy emocionada desde que acordaron esa cita, creo que nunca la vi tan ansiosa–_ Comentó SoiFong haciendo que Kumiko le mirase con una sonrisa mientras volvía a examinarla de pies a cabeza haciéndola sonrojar.

–_Ese vestido te queda muy bien–_ Elogió Kumiko con una sonrisa mientras SoiFong desvió la mirada apenada.

–_Gracias, pero no es mío, en realidad le pertenece a Yoruichi-sama quien me lo prestó para la ocasión– _Dijo la teniente causando que la castaña abriera enormes sus ojos al imaginarse a Yoruichi usando ese vestido.

–_Si Nii-san la viera con eso puesto se desmaya jaja–_ Se rió la chica antes de preguntarle a SoiFong que si podían irse y cuando ella asintió comenzaron a alejarse.

Poco tiempo después en otro punto, específicamente en aquella puerta Ryuuji estaba sentado en una gran roca cuando Yoruichi apareció saludándole con una enorme sonrisa al tiempo que el pelinegro la miraba con atención mientras ella casi parecía posar dándose una vuelta.

–_¿No me dirás nada?–_ Preguntó ella con un tono entre enojado y juguetón que de inmediato hizo reaccionar al pelinegro con una sonrisa algo boba en su cara.

–_Está preciosa Yoruichi-taichō–_ Expresó Ryuuji con una sonrisa mientras la capitana le miró con un rostro serio, no supo que fue pero algo estuvo mal y ella lo reflejaba, alzó su mano y con el índice extendido empezó a decir no mientras el pelinegro parpadeaba.

–_Nada de llamarme taichō, no eres de mi escuadrón, estamos en una cita y quiero que me trates con confianza–_ Replicó la mujer de piel oscura colocando ambas manos en su cadera casi como si posara, alrededor de ellos las personas los miraban con interés, en especial los hombres a la bella shinigami.

–_Será como gustes... Yoruichi-chan–_ Respondió el pelinegro con una sonrisa hacia la ojidorada que asintió a sus palabras muy complacida.

–_Así está mucho mejor Ryuuji-kun, ahora es momento de ir a nuestra cita–_ Fueron las palabras de la shinigami con ropa moderna jalando al Kurawa mayor en una dirección desconocida.

Justo en esos momentos de relativa felicidad entre aquellas parejas un hombre tramaba sus perversas ideas, no era otro más que Aizen quien con su reciente adquisición caminaba más que feliz por aquel barrio olvidado del sereitei, había rumores de un ser espiritual muy débil que merodeaba entre aquellas ruinas y por eso mismo estaba ahí.

–_¿Quién eres y qué buscas aquí shinigami?–_ Dijo aquella lúgubre voz desde las sombras haciendo aparecer una sonrisa en el rostro de Aizen quien desenfundó su espada con un suave sonido metálico.

–_Oh, solamente busco algo de apoyo–_ Murmuró el hombre de lentes con cierto misterio casi a la vez que su espada comenzó a brillar frente al expuesto ser. Ryuuji estaba francamente sorprendido cuando aquella puerta apareció y mucho menos se esperó la solicitud de su acompañante, al parecer su cita sería en el mundo humano, justamente por donde estaban caminando había una plaza llena de árboles y césped, era un sitio hermoso en una ciudad de nombre Karakura si el pelinegro leyó bien, aunque no estaba seguro de ello por eso mismo caminaba en busca de algún letrero, pero no veía nada aunque si vio aquel pequeño puesto.

–_Espérame aquí un segundo Yoruichi-chan, no tardaré mucho–_ El pelinegro se alejó velozmente dejándola sin compañía mientras la morena veía su alrededor, hacía mucho tiempo que no estaba en ese mundo, la última vez los autos eran más largos y todo mundo usaba esos peinados estilo afro.

–_Hola preciosa, ¿qué haces tan solita en un sitio como éste?–_ Preguntó la segura voz de un hombre castaño que apareció tras ella con compañía.

–_Quizás nos estaba esperando–_ Mencionó un hombre más bajo que el castaño, cuyo cabello era negro y miraba a Yoruichi con lujuria.

La morena frunció el ceño, ya había olvidado a esa clase de hombres molestos, al parecer no tenía importancia la época, aún seguían siendo un fastidio. No usaría nunca sus habilidades de combate contra simples personas pero ese par de tipos no dejaban de poner a prueba su tolerancia que ciertamente estaba por agotarse.

–_Oigan par de tarados, ya dejen en paz a Yoruichi-chan–_ Dijo Ryuuji que apareció al fin dirigiéndose al par de sujetos, ambos le vieron arrogantes tratando de correrlo porque según su pobre opinión ella merecía verdaderos hombres, Yoruichi comenzó a contar en su mente para no matarlos a golpes pero no hizo falta, Ryuuji entrecerró los ojos y dejó que sus deseos de aporrearlos se pudieran sentir, la ojidorada parpadeó al sentir eso, no fue intenso ni duró mucho pero un par de segundos fueron más que suficiente para que aquel par perdieran todo el color de sus caras y salieran corriendo como si hubieran visto un demonio.

–_Que buen truco Ryuuji-kun–_ Elogió Yoruichi viendo al pelinegro calmado y sereno sonriéndole al alzar un helado de fresa para ella, la morena esbozó una sonrisa al tomarlo y comenzar a lamer el delicioso postre mientras Ryuuji comía uno de chocolate _–¿Acaso te gusta el "chocolate" Ryuuji-kun?–_ Preguntó moviendo sus cejas de forma sugerente haciendo que el pelinegro captara la indirecta sobre su tono de piel y ese postre, normalmente se habría puesto bastante rojo y quedado callado pero algo que dijo Seika la noche anterior estaba demasiado claro.

–_Ryuuji-sama, tus padres son dioses y no eres un simple mortal, está bien que no tengas mucha experiencia con mujeres pero tienes que dejar salir tus instintos naturales o nunca te van a respetar y no solamente ellas– _Fueron las palabras de su espada y tenia razón, al ser amable y caballeroso siempre se tragaba ciertas frases y contestaciones, aunque siendo sincero deseaba entrar en el juego de palabras y que mejor ocasión podría encontrar que esta. El Kurawa no dijo nada mientras sonreía pelinegro no dijo nada un segundo mientras sonreía viendo a los ojos de Yoruichi quien esperaba su respuesta.

–_¿Bromeas? Me encanta el chocolate, nada es mas cremoso y suave, podría vivir comiéndolo todos los días...y noches–_ Lamió el oscuro cono mientras la morena shinigami lo veía dudosa, al parecer escuchó mal o él no solamente entendió el doble sentido de sus palabras sino que se lo respondió de una manera sutil y directa.

–_Vaya, alguien tiene sus talentos escondidos, ¿no es así?–_ Yoruichi sonrió y tomó el brazo de Ryuuji que se felicitaba por ese empate técnico, caminó con ella del brazo y ninguno notó el interesante arbusto que se movía cerca de ellos revelando una muy reconocible cabellera rubia. Mientras tanto en la misma ciudad una muy feliz Kumiko paseaba junto a una roja SoiFong que regresaba miradas de enojo a las sonrisas de los hombres.

–_¿¡Por qué todos se me quedan viendo!?–_ Casi gritó la teniente mientras Kumiko se aguantaba las ganas de reír por su pequeño estallido, estaba claro que no le gustaba ser el centro de atención al menos no por su vestimenta.

–_Yo te lo dije, te ves muy bien, seguro atraerías al hombre que desearas si te lo propones–_ Dijo la castaña con algo de desdén pero en lugar de un esperado "¿Eso crees?" solamente oyó murmuraciones sobre pervertidos sin remedio y sujetos sin honor, casi podía jurar que ella odiaba a los hombres aunque no tenía idea de la razón.

–_Mira, allá hay una caseta de fotos, tenemos que sacarnos una foto del recuerdo– _Sin esperar respuesta Kumiko se llevó jalando a SoiFong. Entraron y tras depositar unas monedas la Kurawa abrazó a la pelinegra como lo haría con Izumi y juntó su mejilla a la de SoiFong.

–_(Wow, para ser una formidable guerrera su piel es muy suave)–_ Pensó Kumiko al tiempo que su rostro se teñía de rosa, en realidad la abrazó sin pensar y ahora comprendía que quizá estaban demasiado cerca. Por su parte la chica estaba tan o más roja que ella mientras los flashes se dejaban ver, un par pasaron y Kumiko se despegó mirándola con esas mejillas rojas. _–Eres muy hermosa SoiFong–_ Lo dijo sin pensar en tanto sus ojos se encontraron mientras Kumiko se preguntaba que le sucedía, creyó estar loca al tener tantas ganas de probar sus labios, SoiFong se veía tan frágil y vulnerable que sin querer la abrazó aún más de lo que ya estaban.

–_Kumiko-san–_ Fue lo único que dijo la pelinegra al entrecerrar sus ojos acercándose un poco más.

–_Oh, perdón niñas, no sabía que estaba ocupada–_ Dijo esa mujer de forma tranquila haciendo que las sonrojadas chicas se soltaran riéndose como locas. _–Lamento interrumpir su cita, creo que arruiné su romántico momento–_ Se disculpó de nuevo mientras Kumiko cogió las fotos y ambas salieron a toda prisa gritando "No es una cita" perdiéndose a la distancia. _–Esta juventud y sus raros noviazgos–_ Se dijo a sí misma entrando a la caseta para tomarse sus fotos.

De regreso con Ryuuji y Yoruichi las cosas no podían estar mejor, recién habían salido del cine tras ver una película escogida por ella y por increíble que resultara eligió una de acción, detalle que dió a entender que no era una mujer típica, pero ajeno a ellos uno de los acomodadores sacaba por otra entrada a una muy conocida rubia que refunfuñó.

–_No tienes derecho, yo no hice nada malo–_ Dijo Matsumoto cuando al fin estuvo afuera bajo la mirada de aquel hombre que le miraba con incredulidad por sus palabras.

–_¿No? Saltaste de asiento a media película, asustaste a una pareja y por si fuera poco no pagaste tu entrada–_ Viéndolo de esa manera era justo su enojo, pero ella no le veía para tanto ese show, dejó de prestarle atención cuando notó a su objetivo de vigilancia alejándose alegremente por la calle, Ryuuji y la morena iban conversando de lo lindo y ella no podía dejar de soltar carcajadas por las divertidas anécdotas del pelinegro.

–_Jajajaja, no puede ser, ¿y cómo acabó tu padre con un pantalón rosa?–_ Solamente imaginarse la escena era gracioso, pero no podía culparla, él también se reía a gusto recordando todo el enredo que Izumi causó al meter su camisa roja junto a la ropa de su padre en la lavadora, avanzaron por aquel parque una vez más viendo al furioso vendedor de helados ya que alguien tiró su carrito aunque eso no le importó mucho a la pareja que se alejó caminando hasta sentarse en una banca muy relajados, Yoruichi se apoyó contra el respaldo cruzando las piernas y Ryuuji no pudo evitar verlas con atención. _–¿Qué se supone que estás viendo, pervertido?– _Preguntó la morena con una gran sonrisa al atrapar al pelinegro que se sonrojó visiblemente.

–_Simplemente estoy admirando las piernas más bellas de la Sociedad de Almas–_ La respuesta del Kurawa fue muy honesta e hizo sonreír a Yoruichi.

–_Eres alguien muy extraño Ryuuji, me sorprende que no hayas intentado manosearme o embriagarme para aprovecharte de mí, o ¿acaso planeas hacerlo después?–_ Cuestionó la pelimorada con ese tono juguetón tan suyo.

–_Nunca haría tal cosa, admito que eres muy bella y estaría mintiendo si dijera que no me causas cierto deseo, pero ante todo está lo que tú quieres y yo siempre respetaré eso, sé que solamente salimos por la apuesta y que nunca habría pasado de otro modo, por eso deseo tener un recuerdo perfecto, de una cita perfecta con una bella, sensual y perfecta mujer, Yoruichi-hime–_ Jamás, hasta ese momento, la morena sintió tanta sinceridad y tampoco semejante caballerosidad a su persona, menos cuando comenzó a madurar su cuerpo, Ryuuji aún era joven y eso cualquiera lo podía ver pero su actitud era tan madura y centrada sin dejar de lado su faceta divertida. Viéndole con sus ojos cerrados recargado en la banca con el viento meciéndose cabello ella lo sentía, que era eso no recordaba haberse sentido así antes, solamente deseaba que ese día nunca se acabara y un fugaz deseo de una vida mortal aburrida la azotó en compañía del pelinegro teniendo citas cada fin de semana, su corazón estaba latiendo tan fuerte que apenas lo creía.

–_(Eres todo un hombre y nunca había conocido a alguien como tú, tu hermana tenía toda la razón, si esto sigue así voy a terminar en tu cama... por el resto de mi vida)–_ Pensó Yoruichi mirando a Ryuuji que reaccionó finalmente sosteniendo su mirada.

–_Tus ojos son muy hermosos Yoruichi-chan–_ Expresó el pelinegro mientras Yoruichi iba acercándose a él en un impulso casi inevitable. Sus rostros se acercaron más casi al punto de unir sus labios en un primer beso que no se concretó.

–_¡Ahhhhhh, déjame ya!–_ Frente a ambos una desesperada Matsumoto salió de los arbustos agitándose como loca mientras jalaba su camisa tratando de sacar algo, de pronto cayó al suelo una pequeña ardilla que Ryuuji juraría agitó su mano molesta por cómo le trató la rubia antes de salir corriendo a los árboles más cercanos.

–_Matsumoto, ¿acaso nos estuviste espiando?–_ Preguntó el pelinegro haciendo a la bella chica voltear, había sido descubierta y sin más remedio se rió como tonta mientras Ryuuji negó viéndole fijamente.

–_Jajajaja, al final ni te aguantaste los celos, deberías sentirte halagado Ryuuji-kun ella está celosa de mí–_ Habló la morena a espaldas de Ryuuji, él la miró y después volteó hacia la avergonzada rubia, soltó un ligero suspiro y sonrió avanzando hacia ella para tomar una de sus manos con suavidad.

–_No puedo enojarme contigo Matsumoto–_ Fueron las palabras de Ryuuji al guiarla hasta esa banca, las dos se sentaron con el afortunado pelinegro en medio quien no pudo evitar sonreír, era justamente como dijo Lisa, acabó entre ambas aunque no en un cuarto de hotel. Estaba completamente seguro que esa situación le parecería más que detestable a SoiFong, para su fortuna no estaba presente aunque en esos momentos la delgada teniente estaba bastante molesta. Kumiko y su cita que no era una cita estaban en una tienda de ropa tras un pequeño incidente.

–_De verdad lo siento Kumiko–_ Repitió Rukia nuevamente al pasar frente a la castaña con eso en sus manos y meterse al probador, la menor de los Kurawa suspiró mientras recordaba como terminaron ahí, hacía cerca de diez minutos ella y SoiFong habían estado paseando en el parque cercano sin siquiera sospechar que estaban siendo vigiladas desde muy cerca _–Aún no puedo entender como lograste convencerme de espiarla– _Murmuró una apenada pelinegra quien estaba escondiéndose tras un farol mientras Lisa con binoculares le hacía compañía tras un árbol.

–_Ya deja de quejarte, bien que querías saber si iban a terminar metidas en un hotel tras su cita–_ Replicó la chica de lentes usando sus binoculares para ver a Kumiko y SoiFong que parecían muy divertidas e ignoró el comentario de la pelinegra de que no estaban en una cita _–Kumiko está halagando sus mejillas, SoiFong lo agradece y ahora creo que...¡sí, le está pidiendo un beso!–_ Exclamó la emocionada Lisa antes de comenzar a ahogarse, el cordel de sus binoculares oprimió su cuello al ser jalado por Rukia para ver aquella escena descrita por la chica de lentes.

–_No sabía que pudieras leer los labios–_ Comentó la pequeña pelinegra enfocando aquella escena donde Kumiko reía y SoiFong también observando a la chica antes de lanzar una mirada molesta a un par de sujetos.

–_En realidad no lo sé, ¿pero verdad que te pusiste celosa?–_ Lisa esbozó una enorme sonrisa mientras Rukia bajó aquellos binoculares para lanzarle una mirada de pocos amigos.

–_¡VUELVE AQUÍ MENTIROSA!–_ Tanto SoiFong como Kumiko no pudieron evitar darse vuelta cuando escucharon aquel grito, a la distancia una muy sonriente Lisa corría a toda prisa tratando de huir de la furiosa Rukia que le perseguía ondeando los binoculares en el aire, como si tratase de usarlos cual látigo para azotar a la mujer de lentes.

–_¡Nos estuvieron espiando!–_ Dijo la molesta teniente antes de unirse a Rukia en la persecución, por alguna razón ella era el blanco de toda la ira y deseos de asesinato, Kumiko se rascó una mejilla algo confundida ya que no entendía la situación, sabía perfectamente que Lisa era algo metiche al contrario de Rukia quien estaba tratando matar a la chica de lentes la cual corría hacia ese carrito de helados.

–_¡Oigan, cuidado!–_ La advertencia de Kumiko llegó muy tarde, el trío se fue de bruces contra el puesto que salió volando así como toda la nieve que terminó por sepultarlas, así fue como terminaron en ese local, Kumiko siguió sonriendo al recordar la mirada asesina en el rostro de SoiFong cuando notó el hermoso vestido de su Yoruichi-sama cubierto de nieve de limón y fresa mientras Lisa gemía sobre que las manchas del chocolate nunca iban a salir y Rukia por su lado miró muerta de la pena a Kumiko quien limpiaba su mejilla quitando los restos de vainilla. al final las cuatro terminaron en esa tienda de ropa ya que la otra quedo inútil y muy manchada, justo en esos momentos Kumiko veía algo de ropa elegante y estilizada, quizá sería un buen regalo para su madre ya que su cumpleaños estaba cerca. _–(Me pregunto cuantos años cumplirá Okasan)–_ Eran las dudas de la chica mientras se empezó a aburrir ante la tardanza de ellas tres.

–_¿Dónde están mis zapatos? No recuerdo haberlos movido de sitio–_ Preguntó Rukia desde el interior de ese gran probador hexagonal y cansada Kumiko decidió intervenir de una vez. La Kurawa se coló en el probador de seis paneles que encerraba tres grandes espejos de cuerpo completo y un suelo alfombrado donde la ropa se apelmazaba por todos lados.

–_Kumiko, Lisa está loca, quiere que use una mini blusa que deja ver mi abdomen– _Se quejó SoiFong apareciendo mientras lanzaba la blusa al suelo y Kumiko se perdía, estaba utilizando un sostén blanco que exhibía sus bellos y pequeños pechos e igual que esa pantaleta igual blanca que cubría su zona íntima.

–_Hermosa–_ Fue lo único que Kumiko pudo susurrar haciendo que las mejillas de SoiFong se pusieran algo rojas.

–_SoiFong-san, ¿has visto mis zapatos?–_ Preguntó Rukia quien salió de un biombo ganándose la mirada de Kumiko, su delgado físico tan parecido al de la teniente era bien lucido por ese conjunto de ropa interior donde el sostén blanco con bordes rizados y la pantaleta con estampado del conejo Chappy le dieron un aire dulce e inocente a la sonrojada Rukia.

–_Bellísima–_ Dijo de nuevo la castaña perdida cuando al fin Lisa apareció en escena, ella estaba más desarrollada que las demás, quedó bien claro con su sostén color celeste que exhibía y presumía sus pechos copa "C" así como esa piel blanca y suave, sus caderas redondas y la pequeña pantaleta que tapaba solamente lo necesario.

–_Kumiko-chan, ¿puedes ayudarme? No logro quitarme el sostén sin soltar esta falda y no quiero que me la ganen–_ Mencionó la chica de lentes poniéndose de espaldas frente a Kumiko, la ojigris tenía un inusual sonrojo y con algo de temblor en la mano palpó el sostén sin hallar el cierre del broche, detalle que informó a Lisa. _–Ups, olvidé que lo llevo por delante–_ Dejó caer la falda de sus manos y tomando las de Kumiko las guió al frente, con suavidad la nerviosa castaña soltó el broche casi abrazando a Lisa y pasó lo inevitable, sin quererlo tocó los pechos de la chica de lentes que dejó salir un suave y provocador gemido, tras escucharla Kumiko fue a dar al suelo con una enorme hemorragia nasal.

–_Tres bellos ángeles, estoy en el cielo–_ Murmuró perdida en sus fantasías logrando enrojecer a Rukia y SoiFong mientras Lisa solamente sonrió.

–_Lo sabía, los gustos de Kumiko-chan son como los míos–_ Dijo la feliz chica ganándose miradas de duda de las otras dos, a veces era tan extraña.

De regreso a la plaza y dejando de lado a la inconsciente Kumiko que tenía serios problemas personales relacionados con sus gustos románticos cosa que apenas se esclarecía para ella, Ryuuji estaba en su pequeño paraíso si se le pudiera llamar así ya que justo en esos momentos estaba sentado en una banca riendo de las peripecias de Matsumoto al espiarlos con una bella mujer a cada lado de él abrazando sus brazos con fuerza y cariño y aunque él no lo deseara lo sentía muy bien.

–_(Son del mismo tamaño)–_ Pensó el Kurawa tratando de sacar esas ideas de su mente mientras la suave brisa agitó el cabello de los tres y más de un hombre que pasaba por ahí lo veía con rencor y envidia por su posición.

–_Creo que en estos momentos Ryuuji-kun es el hombre más odiado de la ciudad– _Comentó la ojidorada con buen humor haciendo sonreír al pelinegro mientras Matsumoto se acercó aún más no queriendo dejar de estar presente.

–_Y eso que a Ryuuji-kun le gustaría que estuviera aquí Unohana-taichō–_ Comentó Matsumoto con algo de diversión logrando sonrojar al Kurawa mayor mientras la capitana de cabellos morados le miraba con curiosidad y una simple explicación de Matsumoto bastó "ella le gusta" fue todo lo que dijo haciendo que Yoruichi voltease a ver al pelinegro con un rostro algo incrédulo.

–_Ryuuji-kun, ¿eres todo un Casanova, verdad?–_ Las palabras de Yoruichi fueron bastante bromistas y el pelinegro alzó un poco los hombros antes de contestarle.

–_Lamento eso, pero no es mi culpa haber conocido a las tres Shinigami más hermosas de todo el Seireitei–_ Yoruichi y Matsumoto sonrieron mientras en la Sociedad de Almas cierta capitana tomaba algo de té al tiempo que sentía ganas de sonreír y pensaba en Ryuuji sin saber la razón.

El pequeño grupo volvió a reír de las historias de Ryuuji sobre su infancia, plagada de juegos y bromas con su hermana menor para pasarla bien juntos, una duda afloró en la mente de ambas ante sus historias, oían mucho de su familia y la verdad nunca habían visto o conocido a sus padres, es más, no conocían a ninguna familia Kurawa cosa muy extraña pero bueno, eso no era nada de preocupar estaban seguras, la conversación siguió girando en torno a eso cuando la sed les abordó y Ryuuji poniéndose de pie fue en busca de algo de tomar para las chicas que se quedaron a solas

–_Matsumoto, sobre tu pequeña escena con la ardilla... gracias–_ Dijo la capitana de ojos dorados haciendo que la rubia parecía cambiar de un rostro preocupado por lo que hizo a un rostro confundido por esa última palabra de agradecimiento. _–No sé que puede ser, Ryuuji-kun tiene algo muy especial y si lo hubiese besado no creo haber parado hasta terminar en una cama–_ Mencionó la morena Shinigami de forma sincera, no tenía idea de que era pero estaba claro que el pelinegro la hacía sentir demasiado extraña y completa de un modo que nunca esperó, por su lado Matsumoto la vio con una sonrisa discreta en su rostro por lo que escuchó de labios de Yoruichi.

–_Es cierto, Ryuuji-kun me hace sentir tan especial y feliz, tan completa que no sé qué haría si él me pidiera alejarme–_ Contestó la rubia viendo al frente con una sonrisa honesta.

–_Deberías decirle lo que sientes, algo me dice que no sabe como decirlo él, con suerte nunca se le ha declarado a nadie–_ Las dos se rieron con esas palabras mientras Matsumoto se sonrojó un poco con la idea.

–_Quizás lo haga pronto, gracias por el consejo Yoruichi-san– _Agradeció la hermosa rubia mirando a la seria capitana que dirigía sus ojos en múltiples direcciones.

–_¿Soy yo o de pronto ya ni hay gente aquí?–_ Comentó Yoruichi viendo la ausencia de personas, era casi como si algo los hubiera espantado. _–No puede ser– _Murmuró la Shinigami mayor cuando comprendió lo que pasaba, en el callejón cercano una figura apareció avanzando despacio en su dirección, las sombras lo cubrían dejando ver sus grandes ojos amarillos redondos como platos.

–_¡Un hollow!–_ Matsumoto lo señaló y aquella figura dió un poderoso salto, se alzó en el aire al menos unos cinco metros de altura antes de desplomarse frente a ellas, medía casi dos metros y estaba en el suelo reclinado sobre manos y piernas, su cuerpo marrón con una piel rugosa se veía a la perfección igual que sus manos y dedos palmeados, sobre su rostro una especie de máscara de boca ancha con grandes ojos planos, su hocico se abrió un poco y una gran lengua apareció relamiendo los bordes de su hocico.

–_Genial, esa cosa parece un sapo, ¿de casualidad no traes algún alma modificada para poder usar una forma espiritual?–_ Preguntó Yoruichi recibiendo un gesto negativo por parte de Matsumoto, ella nunca consideró una situación parecida ya que solamente iba a "vigilar" a Ryuuji en su cita, por eso no llevó nada similar, el ser espiritual les miró con deseos de comer y dió un gran salto sobre ellas. _–¡Aquí viene!–_ Expresó la ojidorada dispuesta a pelear por sus vidas.

–_¡Shō! (empuje)–_ La voz de Ryuuji sonó cerca de ambas que vieron como el anfibio salió rechazado. Yoruichi y Matsumoto voltearon a un costado justo donde el pelinegro se hallaba de pie con su mano izquierda extendida al frente. _–¿Por qué estas cosas aparecen cuando todo marcha bien? No se preocupen, yo me haré cargo de él–_ Dijo el pelinegro yendo hacia el hollow que se alzó del suelo viendo fijamente al Kurawa, se inclinó un poco al frente y salió disparado como una bala hacia Ryuuji, el golpe fue poderoso y el pelinegro fue embestido con gran fuerza por el hollow.

–_¡Ryuuji!–_ Gritaron ambas en sincronía mientras el pelinegro rodó por el suelo siendo observado fijamente por aquel ser.

–_Eso dolió un poco–_ Murmuró el Kurawa poniéndose de pie y escupió algo de sangre al suelo, el gran sapo saltó otra vez al tiempo que Ryuuji cerró un puño para lanzar un golpe al rostro del anfibio y debido a ello una onda de choque se dejó ver haciendo al sapo salir volando mientras Ryuuji sacudía la mano acalambrada por el impacto

–_Wow Ryuuji-kun, no sabía que eras tan fuerte–_ Mencionó la impresionada Matsumoto mientras Yoruichi preguntaba cómo logró eso, no fue nada que un golpe impulsado por el Shō no arreglara y Yoruichi sonrió, la verdad eso fue muy ingenioso , aquel hollow se alzó a la distancia sacudiendo su cabeza y miró al pelinegro, su enorme boca se abrió y una viscosa lengua rosada salió disparada contra Ryuuji enroscándose en su mano.

–_¡Oh, rayos!–_ Solamente eso pudo decir Ryuuji antes de ser jalado y salir volando por el aire.

En aquella tienda de ropa donde las chicas al fin eligieron su ropa todo estaba callado y en silencio, el grupo buscó a alguna vendedora para ser atendidas pero no encontraron ninguna.

–_¿Dónde se meten esas mujeres?–_ Cuestionó Kumiko al aire mientras seguían caminando por ahí sin hallar a nadie notando eso demasiado extraño, en medio de la búsqueda vieron como la gran entrada de cristal fue rota en múltiples fragmentos que volaron por doquier así como al hermano mayor de la castaña estrellarse en el suelo frente a ellas. _–¡NII-SAN!–_ Gritó Kumiko al verlo ponerse de pie y él volteó a verla dudoso, ignoraba que todas estuvieran ahí.

–_Kumiko, ¿qué hacen aquí? Olvídalo, luego me explicas–_ Tras decir eso salió corriendo a toda velocidad seguido de inmediato por el grupo de mujeres que salieron por aquella entrada despedazada, en la calle aquel hollow cayó sobre un auto aplastándole el techo sin dejar de observar al pelinegro que atacó sin dudar con una poderosa bola de energía roja, golpeó el auto y lo hizo volar en pedazos mientras el anfibio volvió a saltar una vez más antes de sacar la lengua para sujetarlo y enviarlo de nuevo al aire.

–_SoiFong, Kumiko–_ En ese momento Yoruichi y Matsumoto aparecieron en escena tras el pelinegro, era muy mala suerte pero como ni ellas esperaban eso nadie contaba con algo que fuese útil en esa situación. _–Ni hablar, habrá que hacer esto a mano–_ Decidió al fin Yoruichi mientras un auto voló en pedazos producto de otra bola roja.

–_¿Quieres dejar de saltar maldita cosa? Solamente quiero romperte la cara– _Expresó el molesto pelinegro a la distancia mientras las chicas hacían sus planes. Ryuuji estaba en el centro de una gran avenida con aquella criatura al frente mirándole con ojos nada amigables, justo en ese momento Yoruichi y SoiFong aparecieron corriendo a toda velocidad, lo tomaron por sorpresa y golpearon su espalda con un par de patadas dándole a Ryuuji un buen tiro. _–Esquiva esto, Byakurai (relámpago blanco)–_ Colocó dos dedos al frente de los cuales salió disparado un poderoso rayo brillante que dió de lleno en el torso de esa criatura que salió volando por el aire.

–_Buen tiro, Aniki–_ Elogió Kumiko apareciendo en escena delante del pelinegro que le miró con una sonrisa, las mujeres del golpe llegaron con ellos con sus piernas adoloridas habían olvidado lo mucho que dolían los golpes cuando se tenía un cuerpo medianamente común, aquel hollow a la distancia con todo y el golpe volvió a alzarse mostrando la zona del golpe donde su piel ahora era mucho más dura y rugosa que antes como protección ante el ataque.

–_Sigue haciendo eso, cada vez que tengo un buen golpe se endurece para minimizar el daño–_ Mencionó el pelinegro mientras aquella cosa se agitó alejando el entumecimiento de su cuerpo producto del ataque de Ryuuji.

–_Si al menos tuviéramos nuestras espadas lo destrozaríamos de un golpe–_ Dijo Kumiko haciendo que su hermano la viera asintiendo a sus palabras.

–_Hay que distraerlo para que no bloquee, eso es todo–_ Fueron las palabras de Yoruichi tras observar al hollow ponerse de pie para dirigirse hacia ellos.

–_Vaya cualidad, me sorprende que no pueda endurecer su rostro–_ Murmuró Lisa haciendo sonreír al pelinegro que tenía una buena idea.

–_Ya lo tengo, Imōto necesito que le des con fuerza, haz que venga a mí y déjenmelo–_ No explicó nada más, solamente se alejó utilizando toda su velocidad para rodear a ese monstruo que parecía estar listo para saltarle encima.

–_¡Oye, sapo de pacotilla, ven acá!–_ Matsumoto lanzó una roca que le dio en la nuca, el ser se molestó o eso indicó el modo en que les observó, se giró hacia ellas y con un fuerte salto se arrojó contra la rubia a todo poder, Kumiko juntó sus manos y atacando disparó una de esas esferas rojas, estaba en el aire y solamente pudo enconcharse mientras su piel se endurecía y recibía el golpe, salió disparado entre humo y escombros volando hacia un auto sobre el cual ya estaba el pelinegro más que listo.

–_Soporta esto... Byakurai (relámpago blanco)–_ Lanzó aquel rayo y dió de lleno en su máscara desatando todo su poder directo entre sus ojos, el cofre del auto se hundió y Ryuuji cayó contra el vidrio mientras el hollow volaba por el aire, su máscara estaba destrozada y poco a poco se fue desintegrando hasta no quedar nada, así acabó esa criatura y fue el fin de las citas de los hermanos aunque claro Kumiko, SoiFong y Rukia insistían que lo de ellas nunca fue una cita. Volvieron a la sociedad de almas y se rindió un informe al capitán Yamamoto que elogió el desempeño de los hermanos a pesar de no tener sus espadas con ellos, el grupo se separó a la entrada de la academia y mientras los estudiantes entraban Yoruichi les miró con un pensamiento.

–_(Ellos nunca usaron una forma espiritual y aún así pudieron utilizar Kidō, se supone que algo así es imposible)–_ Pensó Yoruichi mientras volvía de regreso a su cuartel en compañía de su teniente.

Ese resultó al final el día más emocionante que la castaña pudo tener, pero en esos momentos su cabeza estaba en un asunto por completo diferente aunque tenía bastante relación con lo vivido en su cita que no era cita según ella. Su mente estaba muy confundida y negar lo evidente ya no tenía caso alguno, era muy obvio que su desmayo en aquella tienda así como sus pensamientos para con ellas indicaban algo que al fin reconocía, pero si bien eso ya tenía cierta resolución estaba aún el detalle de lo que sentía, estaba bastante confundida y requería de un buen consejo, ¿y quién mejor para dárselo que su hermano? Se despidió de Rukia y saliendo de ahí caminó con cierto aire pensativo hasta llegar a su meta en el edificio de los varones, llegó al cuarto indicado y tocando Ryuuji abrió para dejarla entrar, él preparaba algo de beber un jugo de naranja seguramente, algo que le encantaba. Mientras lo seguía preparando no le quitó la mirada de encima a su muy nerviosa hermana y finalmente decidió preguntar que ocurría.

–_Nii-san... bueno... es que yo... finalmente me di cuenta de algo y... y no sé como decírtelo porque me da miedo que me rechaces por eso–_ Dijo Kumiko viendo a Ryuuji regresar con vasos llenos de jugo y unas galletas, el pelinegro tomó asiento frente a ella mirándola y supo que debía ser importante ya que nunca antes la vio tan nerviosa y mucho menos tan dudosa.

–_¿Por fin te diste cuenta que te gustan las mujeres?–_ Siendo honesta Kumiko habría esperado todo menos ese comentario, por eso mismo escupió todo el jugo que bebió en el rostro de su hermano que se levantó para tomar una servilleta y limpiarse.

–_¿Cómo lo supiste? ¡Apenas lo descubrí hoy!–_ La duda en los ojos de Kumiko era demasiado evidente y Ryuuji alzó los hombros con una ligera sonrisa mientras se seguía limpiando, Kumiko se disculpó al mojarlo tanto pero sus palabras la tomaron sorpresivamente y no pudo evitar reaccionar de ese modo aunque aún quería saber como él se dio cuenta de sus gustos antes que ella.

–_Uno sabe esas cosas, solamente hay que notar los detalles como el único hombre fuera de Otōsama con el que te juntas soy yo, siempre has preferido compañía de mujeres y te pones celosa cuando alguien se acerca a Rukia–_ Las mejillas de Kumiko enrojecieron cuando él tocó ese tema pero tenía razón en eso, el pelinegro sonrió al verla sonrojada como cuando pequeña y por eso mismo acarició su cabeza.

–_Mouu Aniki, ya no soy una bebé, no hagas eso– _Se quejó la castaña de forma infantil haciendo reír a Ryuuji que negó divertido, sin importar cuanto tiempo pase él siempre iba a verla como su pequeña hermana.

–_No fue difícil deducirlo y mucho menos si le sumamos ese discreto modo que tienes de ver con ojitos de borrego a Rukia, o cada que podías veías el trasero de Ryo-chan, además está esa novela de corte Yuri que ordenaste por correo y me entregaron a mi por error–_ El rostro de Kumiko enrojeció aún más cuando vio a su hermano señalar el mencionado libro en su repisa, todo quedó bastante aclarado y que él no la rechazara resultó ser muy liberador aunque no era la cuestión principal que la llevó ahí en primer lugar.

–_Nii-san, me alegra que me aceptes como soy pero... bueno, quería un consejo–_ Expresó la castaña mirándolo con cierta timidez.

–_Dime en que puedo ayudarte–_ Fueron las palabras del pelinegro mientras él esperaba paciente a sus palabras.

–_Bueno, hay alguien que me gusta mucho y no sé que hacer al respecto–_ Lo miró fijamente con ojos llenos de anhelo y esperanza de que tuviera una buena idea.

–_Mi mejor consejo es que seas sincera, solamente mírate, eres muy bonita y conociéndolas a las dos algo me dice que ese alguien especial de cabello negro con iniciales K.R. siente lo mismo–_ Kumiko enrojeció mucho más de lo que ya estaba, era demasiado claro que Ryuuji la conocía a la perfección, sonrió levemente al ser descubierta pero no quiso quedarse tan desvalida, así que jugó la carta de la amiga rubia y Ryuuji se puso muy serio al respecto. _–Ya sé que se nota que Matsumoto me gusta, y la verdad por poco le pedí que fuera mi novia el semestre pasado pero antes de poder abrir la boca ella me dijo que le encantaba mi amistad y que no quería perder eso nunca, ya no pude decir nada, para ella... solamente soy su amigo–_ Las palabras de Ryuuji sonaron honestas y sinceras, sin duda ese rechazo involuntario de la rubia lo volvió algo renuente a la idea de declararse a ella pero estaba claro que sentía algo por Matsumoto por más que ahora trata de negárselo a sí mismo.

–_Yo creo Aniki, que si volvieras a intentarlo sería tu novia, no hay que ser un genio para darse cuenta que ella está loca por ti–_ Kumiko vio a su hermano con una amplia sonrisa que fue devuelta por el Kurawa.

–_¿Sabes? Yo podría decir lo mismo sobre tu situación con Rukia–_ La castaña se volvió a sonrojar al escuchar el nombre de la bella Kuchiki.

–_Hagamos un trato, sin importar que suceda nos vamos a declarar a ellas–_ La Kurawa extendió una mano hacia Ryuuji quien asintió con una sonrisa a las palabras de su hermana.

–_Que se preparen, porque los hermanos Kurawa van por ellas–_ Ambos estrecharon sus manos cerrando el trato que sólo desataría más líos de los que resolvería.

* * *

y el capitulo acabo como ya hemos visto parece que algunas cosas sobre kumko se empiezan a aacalarar no creen - kurai sonrie por eso-  
y si no lo notaban es porque hcimos buen trabajo escondiendolo -kurai asiente a eso y va a atender la puerta donde tocan-  
oye Mizore te buscan -dice con burla antes de dejarr pasar a cierta espada-  
Ikari! -sale corriendo mientras la espada la corretea-  
_no es justo Mizore_san pometiste llevarme al tunel del amor de la feria si salia en tu fiic!-la persigue con aquellos boletos en la mano- ah sii Kurai_san ella queria verte, -señala a la puerta y corre tras Mizore-  
hola Kurai_kun vine a que me cumplas con tu promesa de una cena y una noche inolvidable- jala al rojo Kurai que solo rie asustado-_  
creo que ofrecer eso a Seika para que actuara en el fiic no fue buena idea - lo arrastran fuera de la toma-  
**ahhh esos dos se parecen tanto a mis bebes jejeje, bueno como no estan creo que yo despediré el fic por hoy, que les valla bien y no se les olvide dejar comentarios -dice a dios a los lectores **


End file.
